White Blank Page
by SKDanielle16
Summary: Human. Rose and Dimitri meet in a coffee shop and do things that make him question his marriage, but Rose is able to push away his doubts when she gives herself to him. Will they end up together or will Dimitri go back to his wife?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

**Okay, so I'm introducing a new story, even though I haven't finished my old ones. I'll be updating those soon!**

**Here's a new story I've just started. It's only the first chapter. I wanted to try it out and see what you all thought before I continued. So if you want me to keep going you'll have to review. Story hits just don't do it for me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter one<strong>

When I woke up that morning, I wasn't expecting to sit down next to a random stranger when the place I went to for breakfast was crowded with customers.

And I wasn't expecting to kiss him either, but that's what happened.

I had just walked into the little shop that I would stop by every morning to eat breakfast when I was met with a huge chaotic cluster of people wanting food and drinks. Thank god Lissa probably already had my order done. She knew I had the same thing every morning, so I walked to the front of the line ignoring the dirty looks people shot me.

I said hello to Lissa and she gave me my order, telling me I could pay her back later. I agreed and turned around, hoping to find an empty seat. There was only one but a man was already sitting at the table. I waited a couple minutes for someone to leave but no one did, so I walked over to the one empty seat.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked nicely, with my order in my hand.

The man, seated at the table alone, with a half eaten pastry, and a cup of, from what I could see, black coffee looked up at me. He was looking through the paper and ripping off tiny pieces of the donut and putting them in his mouth.

I for one had three donuts on my plate and a smoothie in the other hand, because I was never one for coffee.

He looked up after I had spoken to him and I bit my lip so it wouldn't hit the ground. Good God. It's just my luck to find a seat next to the most sexiest guy I had ever seen in my life.

He had brown hair that was tied back neatly, with only just a few strands around his face that had come loose, brown eyes, and a beautiful mouth.

I knew from that moment that I wanted him. Odds are I wouldn't get him though, especially not with that ring around his finger.

I sighed internally, defeated. Some lucky bitch had gotten to him first.

He smiled and raised his eyebrows at me. "Sure, go ahead." Oh boy, he had an accent, a sexy accent.

He turned back to his paper and I was pretty sure I was focused on a picture of some married couple on the back of the page he was reading for quite some time, until he closed the paper and noticed me staring. I looked away at Lissa, who was paying no attention to me and this sweet piece of man that I had come upon.

She was rushing back and forth, trying to take care of her incoming orders.

"So are you just going to sit there and stare around and let your donuts get cold?" I turned back to the man who had just spoken to me and looked down at my three donuts. I hadn't touched them at all. I was actually quite surprised at myself. Usually by this time, I had downed them all and had already walked up to get in line for more.

What can I say? I was a big eater. But not today. No, today, I was hungry for something else.

I took a bite out of one of my donuts and moaned, lost in its delicious sweetness. The man chuckled. I laughed, embarrassed. "Sorry. The donuts here are just so good."

Wow. _The donuts here are just so good_. Stupid.

I thought for sure, he'd get up and leave right there, but he didn't. He just laughed and smiled at me. Greatest smile ever!

"So, do you always come here? I've never seen you before." I asked and scolded myself. That's all I could come up with? Really?

"Yeah, at least twice a week. Never seen you here either."

"Really? I guess we just miss each other, because I come here every morning, and surely I would've noticed you."

Great. Now he knows I like him.

"Same." He said and took another drink of his coffee.

**fifteen minutes later**

After about another fifteen minutes of light conversation, I learned that his name was Dimitri and that he lived just down the street in an apartment complex and worked at a dojo that taught forms of self defense to young kids. I told him that I'd always wanted to learn ways to defend myself other than using the measly pepper spray on my key chain, and he told me I should come by the dojo some time.

That's how I ended up walking with him all the way, down four blocks to his work place. It was about half an hour before the place opened, so he unlocked the door and let us in.

I looked around at the mirrored walls and punching bags that were held in place in a far corner of the room.

"Wow." I said and walked over to them. I hit one slightly and pulled away. Just that small hit had shown me how hard those things were.

"You might want to use these." Dimitri said, bringing over two pairs of boxing gloves. One for me and one for him. I stared at him funny for a moment. I hadn't planned on actually going up against the punching bag. He laughed at my face and gave me the gloves.

"Oh, no I wasn't going to-" I began, but then he went and started punching one of the bags and I was mesmerized by his strength and speed. With each punch and kick, I saw his back muscles, his arm muscles, his leg muscles move and contract. I was going to start drooling soon.

I cleared my throat and put on the gloves and watched how he hit the punching bag. I went for my first hit, but he stopped me by holding my arm back before it made contact.

"No, no, no." He said and went behind me. "Your form is all wrong. Spread your legs apart." He told me and I did, not without noticing his choice of words. They were full of innuendos that ran through my head. I could think about plenty of different situations that could start right now.

I licked my lips when he knelt down and pulled my right leg back further than my left. Oh God, he was touching me! He came back up and looked me up and down. Almost like he was checking me out, but I knew or at least I thought he wasn't.

He came in close, putting his chest against my back and used his right arm to lead mine toward the bag. When I hit it, the bag moved back an inch or two. I smiled and turned my head to him.

"Thanks" I said and he smiled. I could've sworn for a second that he'd looked down at my lips, but I dismissed the thought. He had a wife for god's sake!

I spent the next few minutes punching the bag and feeling proud of myself whenever I could give the bag a good punch that pushed it back a few inches. I would catch Dimitri every once in a while looking over at me with a small smile on his face.

It started getting hot really quick, so I went to unzip my jacket and turned to see Dimitri watching me. I didn't know what came over me, I really didn't, because in that moment I completely forgot that he had a wife and that it was so close to opening time for the dojo.

I stared him down as I slowly unzipped the jacket, watching his eyes follow my hand down. He swallowed, and I let out a heavy breath.

"It's hot in here." I said, and asked him if he had any water bottles.

I was still going. I hadn't stopped my little charade, because when he said yes and walked toward a small room in the back of the dojo, I followed him and stood in the doorway, watching him as he bent down to pull a bottle of water out of a large cooler.

When he turned around, I had slipped my jacket off and let it fall to the ground, leaving me in a tank top. I usually didn't wear a bra most mornings when I was just going to the coffee shop and today was no exception.

The way his eyes followed my body down to the jacket on the floor, I knew he was fighting himself. He wanted me. Just like I wanted him.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice was telling me to stop and that he was married, but I couldn't. I was impulsive. Nothing could stop me from getting this man.

I was pushing the boundaries when I grabbed the water out of his hands and took a sip, purposely letting some of the water drip down my chin to my chest. Like the zipper, his eyes followed the droplet down.

"You know you should take a drink of this, you're looking pretty hot over there." I said and took another drink. He took a couple steps to me and we stood together in the doorway.

He pulled me into the room and closed the door behind him. Got him, I thought and then he stared me down, almost like he was checking to see if I had some kind of explanation for what I was doing. The minutes were counting themselves down before the dojo was supposed to be open, and then he finally spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, and I was scared for a moment that he'd tell me to put my jacket back on and to never come back here again, but he didn't. He kept talking. "You know I'm married. Don't think I didn't see you checking out my hand back at the shop."

"I don't know anything." I said. "For all I know, you could be unhappy with your marriage. I don't care. What I do know is that I want you."

He just stared at me again. He looked toward the door and I had this fleeting feeling that he'd walk out.

God, what was going on with me? I didn't even know this guy and here was I was offering myself to him. Never in my mind had I ever thought I would ever end up doing this, and to a married man nonetheless!

I was completely seducing him. I gave him the most sensual look I could muster, which wasn't hard because I was already turned on by him. I reached up and slipped down a shoulder of my tank top, looking up at him.

"Stop." He said, walking over to me.

He put his hands on me, rubbing his arms over my shoulders down to my breasts. I let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a whimper and a moan.

His lips met mine and he picked me up and put me on the cooler. He trailed his lips down to my neck while his hands kneaded my breasts through my t-shirt. Ohhh.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" He asked in a whisper against my shoulder.

"I could ask you the same question." I joked and he brought his face up to mine and laughed. I looked behind him at the clock and noticed it was five minutes past opening time.

That's when we heard the bell to the dojo ringing, alerting us that someone had walked in. He looked behind him at the door and turned to give me a kiss before stepping away from me and walking out the small room. He left the door open behind him.

I already knew that I was lost to this man. He had me wound up around his finger and it was only the first time we had seen each other.

I smiled to myself and put my jacket back on, grabbed my water and took a drink as I walked out of the room. I saw Dimitri standing across the room with another man and a little boy who looked around seven years old.

The guy, who I'm guessing was the dad of the little boy, looked over at me, raising his eyebrows. He looked back and Dimitri and then to me.

"Hello." He said. I smiled to him and sat in a chair beside them, introducing myself. When this man asked who I was, Dimitri told him that I had came at opening time asking if he could train me personally.

"Yup, I'm Rose." I said and shook his hand. He had green eyes and hair shaped to messy perfection.

"She's a pretty thing" He told Dimitri without looking away from me. I laughed. I was used to this type of attention from guys. I saw Dimitri look at the two of us from across the room, where he now stood with the little boy showing him how to stand. I pictured his hands back on me and had to take a deep breath.

"So how old is your son?" I asked the man and he laughed.

"Oh, no. He's not my son. He's my nephew. I'm bringing him here to get him off my sister's hands for a little while. Dimitri here has been training him for a couple days and I like to come by and watch. I figured I'd see what I could pick up from their lessons."

I nodded and looked back to Dimitri. He was showing the little boy how to punch. "I'm Adrian, by the way." He added and told me about himself until I could hardly handle listening to any more information about him and how he was thinking about moving here and blah whatever blah.

I stopped him before he could continue and stood up. Calling back to Dimitri, I said goodbye, and turned to Adrian telling him how nice it was meeting him though it really had been anything but and walked out the door.

I made about halfway down the block when I hear my name being called. I turned around and saw Dimitri running up to me.

"Hey." I said and realized he came to probably to plan for me to come by sometime. "Oh, um, here," I told him after scribbling my number down on a piece of paper I had in my purse. "I'll come by tomorrow?' I asked and he nodded. I smiled at him and turned away.

"Goodbye Rose. It was _very nice _meeting you." He said as I walked away. I laughed and kept walking.

**twenty minutes later**

When I got back to my flat, I thought about calling Lissa and telling her what had just happened to me, but I didn't. Lissa was the type of girl who would tell me I shouldn't meet him again, because he was with someone else.

Any other day with any other man, I would've listened, but I didn't feel like it with this guy.

So I walked into my bathroom and took off my jacket to find my tank top half down my body all wrinkled. I laughed to myself and changed into a pair of pajamas then went on the internet and ordered a beginner's punching bag set that included a pair of gloves and an exercising booklet.

I had a feeling I'd be using it pretty soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

**Okay, guys, only a day has passed and here I am with chapter two! I got five reviews which I'm thankful for, but over one hundred people viewed chapter one! And plenty of you favorited the story, and such, but I want to know what you guys are thinking! Leave a review, even if it's just one sentence! I like hearing what you guys think! Response is probably the greatest thing about writing fanfiction. Without response, you're kind of blind as to what the reader is thinking. I would like to thank chimney101 for giving me such a nice review! I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter today without her response. It made me want to write more! **

**So here is chapter two, and wow! I'm updating so fast! Haha. Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter two<strong>

When I woke up the next day, I checked my phone for any messages or calls from Dimitri. There was one saying that he wouldn't be able to make it by the coffee shop, but would be expecting me to meet him at the dojo before it opened.

I figured the place would open the same time it did the day before, so I looked at the clock and rushed into the shower.

I got out quickly and took a little more time than usual getting ready for the day. After all, I had a man to impress, though I'm sure he'd be okay with my wearing little to no makeup…I mean that's how he saw me yesterday, and he didn't mind a thing!

After applying a layer of makeup, I looked at myself in the mirror and scoffed. I hardly ever wore makeup and I looked like a fool. I washed the makeup off and let my hair air-dry into its natural wave.

I grabbed my jacket and slipped my phone into my pocket and headed out the door.

**five minutes later**

I made it to the coffee shop in record timing! I didn't live too far away, but I was out of breath by the time I got there.

After all, I had a very important 'appointment' to make.

I gave a funny look around when I noticed that the place was almost empty. I walked up to Lissa who was standing behind the counter watching me in amusement.

"What's up with you?" She asked and started making what she knew I was going to order. "You're here early."

I could only imagine how surprised she must be. Even when we were younger, I was never one to wake up early. I would almost do anything to stay asleep. One time, I spent the night over at Lissa's house and her and her family spent an hour trying to wake me up. Lissa later told me that she had thought I was dead. Oops, I remembered thinking. I smiled at the memory.

"Why is it so empty in here?" I asked. "It was like Grand Central Station in here yesterday."

She didn't answer me, knowing I was trying to change the subject.

"Hmm. Something's fishy. You're here like half an hour early, and you're smiling?" She mused, looking very cheeky as she watched me over the counter. "Did you meet a guy?" She said out of nowhere.

I almost laughed. How in the hell did my best friend know me so well? "What makes you think I met a guy?"

"I don't know. Just…" She looked down at the smoothie she was making and stuck her finger in for a little taste. "You have a sparkle in your eye. One I haven't seen in a while." She put the lid onto the drink and slid it over the me, placing it next to a bag she had already sorted out with my donuts. "I could be wrong."

"Well, you're usually not one to be wrong." I told her, not giving her solid answer. I smiled deviously as I walked toward the door. I knew she'd be annoyed with me and would ask me to tell her all about this later.

"Rose, you butt!" She called. "You know you're going to tell me about this later! And you owe me money for today's breakfast too now!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say," I answered back as I opened the door and took a drink of my smoothie. Now to the dojo.

**fifteen minutes later**

When I got in front of the place I was supposed to be, I was done with two of my three donuts and had finished my smoothie. I dumped the cup into the trash before I opened the door and walked in slowly. There was a small sound of music playing over the speakers and I strained my neck to hear what it was.

Country.

Hmm, so Dimitri likes country. Not exactly my favorite genre of music, but it's not the worst. At least he's not over here blasting heavy metal into my ear. Now _that_ I wouldn't have been able to stand.

I set the little bag with my last donut down on the ground and walked over to the shelf Dimitri had gotten my gloves from yesterday. I picked up the same pair I had used and remember how fast I was able to get them off the day before when I was seducing Dimitri.

I smiled. I wouldn't mind doing that again.

But where in the world was he? There were four doors on the back wall and I knew one of them was the cooler room, so after putting on the gloves, I quietly made my way over to that door first.

Twisting the knob, I shoved the door open quickly and…it was empty. The next door was bathrooms and the third was a storage closet. Fourth times the charm? I thought and put my hand on the knob, barely moving it at all when-

"What are you doing?"

I turned around quickly and found Dimitri standing right behind me, curiosity on his face. I took my hand off the door and stood there. I was caught red-handed.

"Oh my God, what are you doing?" I asked because I couldn't think of anything else.

"I just came back from being next door. I was getting my mail." There was a post office next door." What are you doing?" Dimitri asked and looked at the gloves on my hands.

This whole situation was so dumb. I felt like bursting out laughing.

Here I was trying to sneak up on him and be all 'I scared you and now you are my slave' about it, and yet he had somehow managed to walk through the front door and right up behind me without as so much as making a noise! How had he walked through the door without it jingling? Was I so caught up that I didn't even hear it?

"Nothing." I said and walked over to pick up my little bag. "I saved you a donut in case you were hungry. You said you wouldn't be able to stop by the shop, so…" I trailed off holding the bag out to him.

If Lissa were here, she'd be looking at me with her mouth wide open and her eyes bugging out of her head. Then, she'd be jumping up and down and smiling and yelling something about how this guy must be the one because I had never in my life given up one of my donuts for someone. No one. But that would be before I'd tell her he was married.

Dimitri looked at the donut and said, "No it's alright, you eat it. I had breakfast at home." And then he walked over to turn the music up a bit so I could actually understand every word, but that's not what I was thinking about.

_I had breakfast at home_. Did his wife cook it for him? Was she dressed in some naughty 'kiss the cook' apron? What did his wife even look like? A bunch of unanswered questions entered my head.

And then I had this weird picture in my head of some really pretty blonde sprawled across a table naked with eggs, bacon, and toast covering all her goodies. My pretend Dimitri started eating off of her body and I shook my head.

Not exactly how I thought, but okay.

I set the bag back down and fumbled at the black gloves I had on. They weren't like most punching gloves I had seen. They weren't huge and puffy, but instead, pretty thin with holes for the fingers. I definitely preferred these over the ones that made me look like I had lobster claws.

"So how was your morning so far?" Dimitri called from the room with the cooler just before he stepped out with two water bottles in his hands. I guess he planned for us to get all sweaty and hot. Fun.

"Pretty normal. Except I didn't mind getting up this early like I would any other day." How could I mind when it meant I got to sit here with this gorgeous man?

"Oh?" He ventured, twisting the cap off his water and taking a small sip.

"Mm. I usually only stand getting up at this time to get to the shop before breakfast is over. Today I had a reason to get up." I looked up at him while I opened my own bottle and caught him catching on to what I had said.

"And what was that?" He asked as if he didn't know.

I knew he wanted me to say that he was the reason I had gotten up early, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, so I figured I'd play with him.

"More of a who really." I specified, and brushed it off like it was no biggie.

"Oh yeah?" He said taking another little sip of his water. His lips were nice and wet. Delicious. Tasty, I remembered them to be.

"Yes, and so far he's given me no reason to regret waking up early." I smiled and leaned up against a table he had in the front of the room with brochures about the dojo and such.

"This guy sounds pretty cool." Dimitri said even though it sounded funny coming out of his mouth. It was weird. I was sure Dimitri wasn't that much older than me, but he seemed more mature, more wise?

"How old are you?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He didn't look surprised at the sudden change of topic. "Twenty-four." He said and in my mind, I thought, _not too much older than me, perfect_. "And you?"

"Can you guess?" I asked, because I was curious. I wondered how old he thought I was.

He pursed his lips. "Hmm. If I'm right what do I get?"

I laughed. He really was my type of guy. "You'll have to guess right to find out."

"No pressure," He said and then, "Eighteen?"

Crap. "Why do you figure?" I said because I didn't want to let him know he had guessed correctly.

He reached into his back pocket. "Because you left this here yesterday," he said and then held out my wallet. My eyes widened. "It was on the floor next to where you, um, took off your jacket."

"Shit." I muttered and couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it was gone at all. If Lissa had made me pay, I would've known. Right? I put the wallet into my pocket.

And then I realized something.

"Hey, you cheated." I pointed out. He was staring past me through the window.

"Yeah, Rose, I did. With you on my wife. Yesterday." He said and it hurt. I don't think he even realized he had said it.

To be honest, I had almost forgotten he was married. Surely a married man wouldn't be this great for me? Surely married man wouldn't make me feel this way. Easy, smooth, comfortable this was. It wasn't supposed to be that way with a married man.

Damn it.

This wasn't fair. I sighed and took off the gloves, picked up my bag. I turned around to head out the door, but Dimitri grabbed my hand.

"I didn't mean to say that. It slipped out." He said and when I looked into his eyes, I knew he meant it, but it didn't matter.

"No, it's fine. Usually when things just slip out like that, it's because it's what we're really thinking."

I looked at the floor and just stood there waiting for some kind of response.

He didn't deny it. "Rose, this is what we're doing. This right now. This is called cheating. Let's call it what it is." He told me as if I didn't already know. "You're the other-"

"Woman, yeah. I got it. I know what this is, and I know it's wrong. If I was in your position, I probably would've said the same thing. It's okay." I didn't mean the last sentence. It wasn't okay. Like I had thought so many times last night when I tried to fall asleep, I wanted him to be mine. Only mine.

God, it was so wrong to be thinking things like that! He was married. He was married. He was married! I hadn't even known him for more than a day, but already he was so stuck in my mind. I must be going crazy.

"Then don't go. We still have a good amount of time before I'm expecting Adrian to come over with his nephew." His hand cupped my cheek and I automatically leaned into it. It felt nice.

"This still isn't right." I told him, because I thought we had to have this conversation before we really got into anything. "I think we should at least…I don't know, make sure we know what we're getting into before we get into anything? I guess?"

I sounded so hesitant. I _was_ new to this though, so I had a reason to be. I wasn't a cheater. I had been cheated on, yes, and I hated it. It was partly why Lissa was so surprised to see me so happy this morning. The last guy I was with cheated on me with a girl he had only known for a couple of hours, and for the life of me, I could not understand how someone could do such a thing. But now I did.

I didn't hate the guy any less for doing what he did, but at least I understood him. And here I was, no doubt, doing the same thing to a woman I don't even know. I was ruining their marriage, staining it. I didn't want to be a stain.

I kept talking. "I know what it's like to be cheated on. It's not fun." His hand fell to my shoulder.

"Rose, I know this is crazy, because I'm the one who is married, but I can't stop thinking about you. This should feel wrong, but it doesn't. I should be wanting to go home to my wife and not be over here wanting to take you right here and make you mine," My body shook at that. "But…I can't-I…" He stopped. "I can't help myself"

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I've spent everyday in this dojo and years prior to dedicating to gaining control over my actions and myself. Before this, I was quick to jump onto anything, I didn't hesitate twice about putting myself or others in dangerous situations. I needed to change then. I realized it when something bad happened a couple years back. So I did."

I wondered what bad thing had happened, but didn't ask, because now just wasn't the time.

"And here you are, I don't know more than your name and couple other simple facts about you, and you've broken down every type of control I've built. You're not the first girl to come onto me while I've been married, Rose, but you're the first girl that I've ever wanted to be with. " He said something in Russian that I didn't understand, but he sounded frustrated. "I feel like a teenager. I feel-"

"Ridiculous that we don't know each other, but already feel so much?" I muttered.

He nodded, relieved that he didn't have to say that. He had already said enough for one day. I could tell that Dimitri was the type of guy who didn't let many people in, and when he did, he still kept them at a distance.

"Well, look," I said, about to shoot out ideas. "How about we don't do anything? What if we just stayed friends. I'm sure I could handle that."

"Yes, you probably could, Rose, I don't doubt that, but I don't know if I can." He look strained, his body full of tension. I could only imagine what was going through his mind. He knew it was wrong to be wanting this, but at the same time, he couldn't help it.

I knew how it felt, but I wasn't the one who had someone waiting for me at home.

"Well then let's take it slow. I won't come by for a couple days and we'll meet at my place. Have dinner. No pressure, just dinner with a friend. A friend who is as gorgeous as I am."

He laughed and pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead. "I don't know you all that well yet, but judging on what you just did…I'm betting that you're going to be amazing, like no one I've met before."

"You can count on it." I said and kissed his cheek. When I pulled back, he grabbed my face and held me there.

"Wait." He licked his lips and focused his eyes on mine. Then they dropped to my lips.

As much as I tried to convince the both of us a second ago that we could start as just friends, it was going to be hard to do that. He was proving just how hard it was right now. He wanted to kiss me.

_I_ wanted him to kiss me.

He stared at me for a moment longer and then he let go, his gaze still lingering on my parted lips.

He said goodbye and that he'd call me later.

I left, feeling a little disappointed, but was looking forward to dinner.

I just hoped I knew what it was that I was getting myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

**I now bestow Chapter 3 upon you all. Please review! I love reviews! Without reviews, it takes me longer to want to update. Review or I'll make Rose and Dimitri never see each other again! Haha.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was a little stuck with where to take it since I don't really have this whole fic planned out just yet, but I made it through and liked how it ended. I feel like I still need to make this more believable, because I found myself thinking a lot of the time while writing this that it didn't sound realistic. So please in your reviews tell me if you think the way this chapter ended up was believable! It'll give me much comfort to know what you guys are thinking! Thanks. Review review review!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter three<strong>

I was sitting down on the couch, nervously checking the clock on the wall for the time. I had five minutes until the time he said he'd be here and my palms were sweating. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I was just having dinner with a…friend, right? A very attractive friend, I thought, but a friend nonetheless. One that I had kissed…

I let out a breath and smoothed my shirt down, a simple white top that had a line of beading on the collar and ties on the sleeves. I chose to wear something simple, like myself, instead of opting for something a little dressier.

After all, we were only having dinner at my house. Nothing fancy. I hoped Dimitri showed up in something casual. We didn't really go over what type of date this was, only that—ugh.

Date. This was _not_ a date. Friends, Rose. Get that through your head and do not freak out, I told myself.

I sat on the couch waiting for him to arrive, nearly biting a hole through my cheek.

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh, thank God," I mumbled to myself quietly as I walked over to the door and checked my reflection in the mirror I had hanging beside the door before opening it.

Dimitri stood in front of me, and suddenly the debate I had going on in my head earlier about clothing didn't matter.

He had a couple of grocery bags in his hands along with a bundle of flowers that were wrapped in plastic. He held them out to me.

"These are for you." I grinned and reached for them.

I took the flowers, thanked him and gestured for him to come in. I went to help him with the bags but he stopped me, assuring me that he could handle them, so I led him to the kitchen.

I set the flowers down on the counter, promising that I'd get a vase for them later.

"I thought you were getting takeout?" I asked and looked around at all the bags that he had brought in. Not one of them was from a restaurant. They all had the name of a grocery store that I had seen a couple times before on my walk to the coffee shop on them.

When we had talked yesterday on the phone, we agreed that he'd pick up an order of Chinese food from a restaurant that was a block down from the dojo. He said the food there was great, so I said okay.

"I wanted to surprise you. I hope that's okay?" asked Dimitri as he started going through my cabinets, looking for something. He stopped to look at me.

A grin spread across my face. "Are you going to cook for me?" I asked almost unbelieving.

He laughed and said, "I planned on it." He turned to keep going through cabinets. I was about to ask him what we was looking for but then he seemed to find it. Out he pulled a set of pans that I had yet to use once in all the months I had been here.

I guess you could say I didn't cook very often.

They were a gift from Lissa when I got my own place. It was her way of trying to nudge me into learning how to make my own meals instead of ordering out or making soup in the microwave all the time. I obviously didn't follow up on it.

He ripped the paper packaging off the set and turned the stove on. I pulled a chair from inside and sat at the counter, across from him. He was smiling at me.

"Don't cook much?"

We laughed together and I shook my head. "Not if I can help it."

"Well, with me around, you'll never have to."

I'm not sure if he realized what he just implied, but I did. Something inside me told me that tonight was going to end up being more than just dinner between two friends. I pushed that thought away though.

He asked me where the glasses were and I pointed behind him. He took two glasses out and surprised me with a bottle of wine that he pulled out of one of his many bags. I raised my eyebrows at him as he handed me my glass.

"I'm not sure I'm exactly legal yet, Mr. Belikov."

He took a small sip of his and remarked, "I'm sure that hasn't stopped you in the past."

I laughed and told him he was right, and took a drink. Mmm. This drink was exactly what I had needed to calm my nerves. I took another sip.

"So," Dimitri said as he started cooking, "tonight, I plan on cooking you a Russian dish that my mother taught me how to make when I was younger." He flipped the meat he had just put on the pan. "Then," he continued, "after dinner, I plan on kissing you."

He looked up from his pan full of food when he said the last part, and our eyes met. The want I saw in those eyes as they stared back at me made me want to jump across the counter and take him. Yes…take him.

My hands started getting sweaty again.

**half an hour later**

We were just about done with the food Dimitri made and really, I should've been thinking about that kiss I had coming, but all I could focus on was the delicious meal I had in front of me…and for once I was _not_ talking about Dimitri.

I took my last bite. "Mmm." I moaned out on accident. I had been fighting back the urge to make sounds of satisfaction all through dinner. This food was just too damn good.

My eyes widened and I looked at Dimitri who sat across the table. He was watching me, a pleasant look in his eyes.

"That was _so_ good. You are a master chef."

He took another sip of his wine and wiped his face on his napkin before standing up.

I stood up as well and helped him gather up the things we used to take back to the kitchen. I told him to just put the dishes in the sink and that I'd deal with that later and we took a little time to clean up the kitchen.

The flowers on the counter caught my eyes, and I remember I needed to put them in a vase.

As I was bending over to get a vase from a lower cabinet, I felt Dimitri come up from behind me. Oh dear God, I had my ass in the air.

He placed his hands on my hips and stood so our lower bodies were pinned right up against each other. I grabbed the vase and stood up, not turning around just yet.

"Uh, master chef? We're just friends remember?"

I let out a slow breath as he rubbed circles in my shoulders. He shushed me softly and kissed my neck.

"I thought this was dinner between friends?" I squeaked out, my voice more high pitched and airy than it should have been.

He turned me around and pushed me back gently so I was trapped between him and the counter. His eyes looked me over before he spoke.

"We were never going to be just friends," he said and then he lifted me up so I sat on the counter in front of him. He walked in between my legs and wrapped them around his body. His hands travelled up my legs and to my body until they reached my stomach.

He took my hands in his and then wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then he kissed me. He _really_ kissed me.

It wasn't like the kiss we had before in the dojo. It wasn't rushed or a spur of the moment. It was a real, planned kiss and my god…it was amazing.

He moved his mouth skillfully against mine, reminding me of the six years of experience he had on me. He hands were at my waist, his thumbs digging into the skin between the bottom of my shirt and the top of my jeans.

He pulled my jeans down just a bit to get lower and harder into my skin. I pulled out of the kiss to breathe a moan. That felt so good, I thought.

As I fought to catch my breath, Dimitri started kissing down my neck and then softy bit into my skin. Oh sweet Jesus.

The things he was doing to me.

His hands moved from their place to slip under my shirt. It was when he tried to pull my top off me that I remembered that we were supposed to be talking this slow.

I pulled him off me to speak, but he pushed his way back to me and went back to sucking on my neck and somehow got me out of my shirt. The only sound that came out of my mouth was a moan.

And when he started grinding his hips into me, I lost all train of thought and let go of all my inner protests. I wanted him.

"Bed," I spoke, and I pointed to a door on the other side of the flat. He nearly ran us over there and laid us on the bed.

I pulled his shirt off of him as I was already out of mine and marveled in his chest. I ran my hands along his body and loved the sound he made in response. I rolled us over so I was over him.

We kissed again and I licked down his body. When I reached his jeans I hooked my hands in them and pulled them down. He kicked them off. I took off my jeans as well.

I could feel him through his boxers, so I rubbed myself against him and he groaned out, "Rose…Do not stop." I laughed and rubbed against him again, but slower. He let out a few heavy breaths and I told him to take off his boxers. He did and then he ridded me of my underwear.

He laid over me, searching my eyes, making sure this was okay with me. I nodded and then pulled him down on top off me. He slipped inside of me and I arched up against him.

Dimitri started thrusting in slowly and while it felt unbearably amazing, I want more than this gentle loving right now, we could save that for later. So I wrapped my hands around his butt and grabbed him, pushing him harder into me. He got what I was implying, so he continued to drive into me harder and rougher. Just like I liked it.

Not long after, we both found our release and he rested on top of me for a moment to catch his breath. His face was resting on my breast. He kissed my nipple and I laughed.

"One round was not enough?" I joked, still out of breath.

I wasn't able to keep any distinct thoughts while we were having sex, but now? I could remember each and every feeling and it had been everything I could ever wish for. Dimitri knew exactly how to please a woman.

The smile slipped off my face. Dimitri had probably done this very thing with his wife plenty of times. That was how he knew where to kiss, where to feel...

"I'll never get enough of you," he said and then leaned up to kiss me. He saw the look in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied and turn so I lay on my side. I'm not sure if he believed me or not, but a moment later, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

**the next morning**

I woke up in the same mood I had fallen asleep in last night.

I reached over to the other side of the bed to find it empty. There was a note.

Straining my eyes, I could barely make out the writing. It was so dark in my room, but I could read it nonetheless.

_Couldn't stay. I hated to leave you, but I got a call and had to go. I hope we're okay._

I scoffed at the last sentence and knew what he meant by 'got a call.' His wife had been wondering where he was.

Because he was married.

Sighing, I got out of bed and picked up my clothes from the floor and sat on the bed with them in my lap.

You just had sex with a married man, Rose. You just belittled yourself. I put my head in my hands and started crying. I hardly ever cried.

I felt so stupid. Dinner had been great, yeah, but I didn't mean to have sex with him. Oh shut up, I told myself. You didn't stop it. You wanted it.

I felt disgusting. Whenever I was with Dimitri I could so easily forget that he was already spoken for, but then little moments would trigger in my head and I'd remember and then I'd hate myself all over again. I decided that it was obviously lust that kept taking over me. Only lust, nothing more.

It was plausible, right? I hadn't had sex in a long time, or a boyfriend, and I'm only eighteen. I've got raging hormones. So it made sense...right?

"I've know him for less than a week and already I've had sex with him."

I felt like a whore. I _was _a whore. I was damn home wrecking whore.

**seven hours later**

I had fallen asleep after I cried this morning.

Sleep was a way out of being awake. It was also a way to keep myself occupied so I didn't have to think about what I had done the night before.

When my eyes opened, I heard a faint ringing noise in my ears. I realized my cell was ringing. I looked on the floor by my jeans and fished it out of the pockets. I checked who was calling.

Dimitri.

I opened the phone and hung up, then turned it off.

I knew it was childish to do that, because I'd have to deal with him sooner or later, but I opted for later. Later would probably be best, because I knew that if I heard his voice, I'd forget about his wife again and I'd probably find him and throw myself on him like the whore I was.

Whore. Whore. Whore.

I tried to fall back asleep after that, but I couldn't so I stayed in bed and thought about what I was going to do.

I swore to myself that the next time I saw Dimitri that I would tell him that this was wrong and a mistake.

I would tell him that I couldn't ruin his marriage any further and that would _not_ be 'the other woman'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**I hope this chapter isn't complete crap...everything I seem to be writing for this story feels like crap to me, but then again, it's usually like that for me haha. Please tell me if I'm right or wrong, and if you liked this chapter or not in your review. I've sort of planned out more of the story in my head now, so I'll be heading more toward a plot now...these first few chapters have been more of an introduction to the story. Now it's time to get into the action!**

**Enjoy and review! Here is chapter four!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 4<strong>

"Okay," I said to myself. "If I'm not going to tell Lissa about this, then I need to think of what she'd say to me in this situation…"

It had been a week since dinner, and I had avoided going to the dojo _and_ coffee shop. Actually, I avoided going anywhere really. The only place I had gone was to the little convenience store next door, and that was only because I needed food. But not even I could live on the cheap stuff they sold there much longer. Ramen and soup could only last me so long.

I turned my phone on just barely this morning and it buzzed out of control when it started updating itself with the calls and text messages I had missed.

A good amount were from Lissa, but the majority were from Dimitri. A small part of me regretted ever giving him my number.

I hadn't listened to the messages yet, but decided I would after I figured out what I was going to do with this whole deal. Lissa was always one to fix my problems, and since I was keeping this from her, I decided to try and picture what type of advice she would give me.

The first thing my imaginary Lissa told me to do was call Dimitri, so that's how I ended up with the phone ringing in my hand. I thought about hanging up after the third ring, but then Dimitri's voice sounded on the line. Too late to back out now.

"Roza?" Um, what the hell? "Roza, are you there?"

"Uh, no. It's Rose."

He laughed through the phone and for the life of me, I could not figure out what was so hilarious.

"Um, okay, anyway…I was just calling to…" Crap. What was I calling to say? Imaginary Lissa told me to call him, but she didn't tell me what to say! Then I remember what I promised I would tell him. My voice dropped to just above a whisper. "I guess I called to let you know that I don't think I can do this."

The other line became quiet. He said one more thing before he hung up.

"I'm coming over."

Before I could stop him, the line went dead and my mind went crazy.

He was coming over. Oh my God. I didn't know how far away he lived. How long until he gets here? How long do I have to prepare myself for the long talk that I knew was going to happen once he got here.

I quickly started picking up the empty chip bags and water bottles and whatever else I had left lying around, because I had been a slob this week, and tried to make my home more presentable.

When I finished, I had nothing left to do but wait.

I threw myself on the couch.

"I knew I shouldn't have called him. Stupid Imaginary Lissa."

**ten minutes later**

When Dimitri got here, he didn't knock, he just called my name through the door like he knew I was just by the door on the couch.

I sighed and thought about how similar this was to the night we had dinner. I was nervous. I had been waiting for him. My palms were sweaty as hell.

I'd bet that this 'meeting' wouldn't end the same way though. I wouldn't let it.

When I opened the door, there Dimitri stood with a worried look on his face. "What's going on?" He asked and stepped inside.

"What do you mean? I told you over the phone."

He looked frustrated and confused. "But you started this! You're the one who came onto me, and now you're taking it back?" I didn't deny it, in fact, I agreed with him and tried to explain why I did it.

"I know, Dimitri, it was careless and stupid. What we did after dinner was even more so. I'm sorry. I'm completely out of my mind. I don't know what I want. All I know is that I don't want to ruin a marriage…but it seems I've already done that." It was _exactly_ how I felt.

Dimitri chuckled to himself and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Then he looked up at me after a moment of thought. "You didn't ruin my marriage, Rose." He mumbled something to himself that sounded like, 'it's already been broken for a while now'

"Then why are you over here? You should be with your wife. Not giving into some selfish whore's wants."

He had the nerve to smile. "Rose, you are not a whore."

I searched for another name I had been calling myself this week. "Home wrecker, then."

"Rose, you are neither of those things…but you are something else."

What did he mean by that? Another question came to me. "Why do you even want this with me?"

The smile on his face dropped slightly, and he seemed to think for a moment. "I like you. I don't really know you…but I _want_ to get to know you."

"We already tried doing that…and we ended up having sex."

"I'm sorry, I just can't contain myself." I had to laugh at that. "Is this why you haven't been answering my calls all week?"

I muttered out a yes.

Dimitri sat down on my couch and patted the spot next to him. I wasn't sure if I trusted myself sitting so close to him, so I stayed standing.

"I won't bite."

I stared at Dimitri incredulously. "That's not what I'm afraid of…besides, we should talk."

He crossed one leg over the other and clasped his hands together. "Okay then. Tell me: why did _you_ want this?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, no matter how ridiculous" said Dimitri and he stared at me expectedly.

"You were gorgeous. You were nice. Two things that aren't usually a packaged deal when it comes to guys. I hadn't had a relationship or was even interested in anyone in a while…and when I saw you, I felt like I was missing out on something, but like you said, I saw the ring on your finger, so I didn't do anything."

"Until we got to the dojo…" He finished for me.

"Yes."

"What changed your mind then? I mean, why was it different than at the coffee shop?"

"You seemed interested in me too so I just went for it…without thinking of the consequences." I twiddled my thumbs and finally sat down beside him, but not close enough to touch him. "Before you ask about why I let dinner happen…"

He interrupted. "I wasn't going to. I already had an answer for that one: I promised you we'd start out as friends, and I didn't keep that promise. For that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed for sex so soon."

"I didn't stop you though. I'm at fault here too."

"I like you, Rose."

"I don't want a relationship just for sex. I could just go ask one of my guy friends if I wanted that."

"No," he blurted out. His hands clenched into fists and I knew I said the wrong thing. I almost started laughing.

"Dimitri, you have no right to get mad at what I just said. I have guy friends, but you have a damn wife. I'm sure I should be the one breaking doors and going raging shit mad."

"Raging shit mad?"

"It's happened before."

We were quiet for a couple minutes after that, but it was comfortable. I was pleasantly surprised at how this had turned out. Dimitri reached over to my lap and rested his hand on my knee. Please do not ruin this, I thought and pushed his hand off my leg gently. Then, Dimitri put the same hand on my shoulder.

"I better go, but, I'll come back another day so we can talk some more. As crazy at it sounds, this was the best time I've spent with you so far…well, except for the…" Dimitri cut himself off because he knew I'd get what he was referring to.

"Sex." I simply said to finish his thought and he walked over to the door.

We hugged each other good bye and when he left, I didn't feel like a whore or a home wrecker. Maybe if we continued on like this, I wouldn't rush so much into things and for sure I wouldn't be so hypocritical about everything. We could be friends...

**two days later**

_Definitely brown. -D_

I read the text message I had just gotten from Dimitri and quickly wrote back.

_You're boring. Brown shouldn't even count as a color. Red is my favorite color, by the way. Your turn. -R_

I sat in the local library on the computer looking at my bank accounts and thanking god that I didn't have to work because of my very generous father, Abe. He apparently had a job that gave him large pay checks. Not that I knew what his job was. No one would ever tell me, and I had always been afraid to ask.

My parents were still together, but I wasn't sure how much of each other they saw these days. Abe always seemed to be far off doing business while my mom stayed at home and taught a self defense class. I wondered for a moment if Dimitri knew my mother and vice versa because they had the same job…but dismissed the thought, because that would be like assuming I knew everyone named Rose.

I exited the page and started walking through the shelves, running my hands along the spines of the books. Coming here had always been relaxing for me.

My phone buzzed.

_Red is everyone's favorite color, Rose. Okay. Favorite holiday? -D_

That one was easy. _Christmas for sure. -R_

Dimitri and I had been texting each other like this nonstop the last two days. It was friendly and not crossing over any boundaries, which I was glad for.

It was assumed that we would only remain friends from now on, because even though he wanted us to be together, I had become against it.

I came across a chair seated near the kid's section and sat down.

As Dimitri and I continued to text, I rethought my decision of not being with him. It was no question that I still wanted him, but I didn't want to date a married man (Imaginary Lissa helped me make that decision) and now thinking back on it, every decision I made when I was with Dimitri before our talk two days ago seemed foolish and rushed. So I would settle for being friends. I don't know if Dimitri felt the same, but he would just have to deal with it.

We had already cheated, but stopping before it could go any further had to count for something. I bit my lip and wondered if I was making the decision to stop whatever type of romantic relationship we had because I was trying to rid my conscious of the guilt or because it was what I wanted. I couldn't decide.

My phone had stopped buzzing after a while so I assumed Dimitri got caught up with something, so I got up to leave and go home, but someone grabbed for my hand. It was awful quiet in the library (of course) so I was sure some idiot wouldn't try to kidnap me here…but then again there were some stupid people in the world.

But when I turned, it wasn't somebody in a ski mask with a gun in his hand. It was that guy who took his nephew to the dojo the other day. I think I remembered his name being Adrian. He looked extremely happy to see me.

"Hey Rose," he said and once his voice rang in my ears, I was suddenly reminded about how long he go on talking about one thing. He was a great looking guy but with a mouth this his? Completely unattractive. "Didn't expect to see you here. I'm with my nephew again...he's over there looking for a book." He pointed to somewhere behind me.

Oh God. How was I going to escape his endless chatter?

"Hello Adrian, I was actually just leaving." He face dropped.

"You remembered my name, for a moment there I thought you didn't recognize me."

I faked a laugh and started walking toward the door. "How could I forget? You told me just about everything there was to know about you the other day. Well," I brushed him off, "I guess I'll see you."

"I'll be sure of that, Rose." He called out after me and I didn't know what to think of it.

When I walked a good ways away from the library (walking was easier here than taking a car…too much traffic) I muttered to myself, "I hope to God that you are wrong."

He wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

**Okay, I'm so glad I've gotten over the writer's block I've had for this story. No joke, I've had it since chapter one, which is why I was prompted to go and write a new story. I have another idea brewing in my mind, but I'm not sure I should follow up on it. Has anyone seen Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind? Because if I do follow through on the fic, it'll be based around that, but with our lovely VA characters. So anyway, enjoy!**

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter five<strong>

It had been a week or so since I had started developing a strictly friendly relationship with Dimitri and as I got to know him better, I developed a real liking to him. Yes, a crush…but crush sounds so middle school, and I was long gone from that place! So I guess you could say my attraction to him was growing.

I no longer only wanted him for the spark and the initial lust. I could proudly say that I wanted Dimitri to be mine because he was a wonderful man full of many admirable qualities…however there was still one thing that stood in the way: his wife. Which meant: No Dimitri for Rose. As sad as it made me, I would stick by what I promised myself.

I was actually really happy that we had called off the cheating as of now, because I had a feeling that if we had continued on longer like that, I'd never would've been able to have known him like this…on a deeper more personal level. I knew almost everything there was to know about him (apart from his married life, anyway).

Dimitri seemed to always to keep me away from his marriage and never let me know about his wife or such things. I didn't even know what she looked like…

So imagine my surprise when I walked into the dojo finally caught sight of her.

I hadn't told Dimitri I was going to show up today, which I probably should have, but I wanted to surprise him. Now I realized that it was I who got the surprise. As soon as I set foot in the door, I wanted to back out and run away.

Dimitri stood looking fondly at a woman as she wrapped her arms around his torso. From what I could see, her hair was black and she had a toned figure.

The bell on the door rang and the two of them looked up. His wife stared at me with no recognition, while Dimitri had a complete nervous look in his eyes. For a moment I felt as though he thought I would rat him out or say the wrong thing…something that would clue his wife in on what we had done. But he knew I was smarter than that.

After the first glance, I noticed a long scar on her face than ran from her hairline to her jaw. I found myself wondering how she got it. Her bright blue eyes pierced into mine.

I dared to go further into the place and smiled at the both of them. His wife pulled slightly away from him and gave a small smile back. Dimitri gave me a pointed look before introducing the two of us.

"Tasha, this is a girl of mine-sorry, client, I should say." Tasha didn't seem to question his little slip up. She held out her hand.

Her voice was like ribbon. "Hello, my name is Natasha, but please call me Tasha."

She seemed nice enough.

Taking her hand, "I'm Rosemarie…but call me Rose." My eyes flickered to Dimitri for a moment where he seemed to be assessing the situation at hand.

Natasha's hand was in mine for a moment longer, until we both pulled away. Her hands felt incredibly soft…like she had never done anything to roughen them up. It was safe to assume that she didn't share the same interests in self defense as Dimitri did.

The three of us stood there awkwardly for a second before I broke the silence. Someone had to, right?

I moved on the balls of my feet. "So, I'm here for my session?" Giving Dimitri a pointed look, I continued. "I'm a little early," I lied to give his wife a reason for my appearance, "so I'll just get prepared and then we can start when it's time. No rush."

After I explained myself, I moved over to grab the gloves I had used a couple times before and walked over the start stretching. As I pulled my arm over my shoulder, I faced the two of them and examined them, I guess you could say.

I hated feeling a bit jealous, but there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted to know what type of couple they were. Once the image of Dimitri and his wife together was implanted in my head, I needed to know more about their relationship and how they function together…how they met. It was unrealistic to ever be able to find out the answers to these questions, and intruding as well, but I still wondered.

They talked in hushed tones while Dimitri placed his hands on her shoulders and led her out the door. When she was out of sight, he faced me and let out a huge breath.

I took off the gloves. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged and then bit my lip. "I wanted to surprise you, I'm sorry. I should've called first."

He opened the door a bit and looked down the street probably making sure Natasha wouldn't be coming back. Satisfied, Dimitri closed the door. "No, it's fine. We have nothing to hide. You're my friend." He looked me in the eye.

Nodding, I wrapped the scarf I had on a little bit tighter and put the gloves back. It was nearing the end of December and it was cold as ice outside. The small amount of time Dimitri had wedged the door open had brought a gust of cold air in the dojo. "So…I just met your wife."

It still came to a little bit of a shock that I was in the presence of the wife of the man I had slept with. I faced the challenge head on though without the slightest reluctance.

Dimitri nodded and looked everywhere but in my eyes. He obviously didn't want to talk about her like I did. Just because she was gone didn't mean I still didn't want to know everything about her. Dimitri seemed to catch on to what I was thinking about, because he changed the subject. "Got any plans for Christmas? Being your favorite holiday and all."

"Of course! I'm going over to a friends house. What about you and the wife?"

He sighed. "Probably. I'd rather be with you at your friends house." Now it was my turn to looked at anything but him._ Friends_.

"Why don't you want to spend the holidays with your precious Tasha?" I had the smallest hint of a smirk on my face. Dimitri noticed my joking.

But then his face grew sullen. "I thought it was obvious I wasn't happy with my relationship."

"I didn't get that vibe when I saw you two together."

"That's because I'm good at acting." He pursed his lips and pulled two chairs out for us to sit. "And, I was referring to the way we met. I wouldn't want another girl this much if I was happy with my marriage."

I felt like I might've been overstepping my boundaries with this question. "Why don't you get a divorce?"

Dimitri thought for a moment. "I've considered it before, but I care about her too much to do that to her. She loves me so much, but my feelings for her a simply friendly. I don't really believe in divorce either." My heart did fall a bit at his confession. It really did mean that we had no chance.

I scolded myself. _Friends_.

That was ironic. He felt friendly to the girl he was married to, and romantic toward me…his friend. "If only Tasha and I could switch places," I mumbled out, not intending for Dimitri to hear and when he was silent, I thought he hadn't hear me, thankfully. But then…

"Or if only I was better at voicing my true thoughts and emotions to her maybe then I'd have been able to say no to her wedding proposal." My eyes widened.

"She asked _you_ to marry her?" He nodded.

"Are you surprised?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it definitely changes things."

"What does it change?"

A lot of things, I thought. It made it more possible that Dimitri didn't love his wife. It made it more possible that he was such an amazing person that he didn't want to say no. It made it more believable that he wasn't happy with his marriage. It made the idea of Dimitri divorcing his wife easier to wish for…though Dimitri seemed morally against it.

_Friends_!

"Nothing much, I suppose. Forget I mentioned it."

**two hours later**

"Rose, were you listening to anything I just said?" Lissa pinched my arm.

I had made it over to her house after talking to Dimitri for a little while longer, and couldn't keep my mind off of his wife…or how good he smelled when he hugged me goodbye.

"Uh…" I looked at her guiltily.

She sighed and threw her hands up. "Come on, Rose! Listen. As I was saying, it turns out we might have more people than just the three of us for Christmas." She gestured to the two of us and Christian, her boyfriend, who was sitting on the couch watching a Christmas Special. I wanted to slap him and tell him to do something around here, but Lissa would kill me.

"Who else is coming?" I hoped it wasn't the guy Lissa and Christian tried to set me up with a while ago. We went on one date and this guy automatically thought we were going exclusive. He was one of Christian's friends from work.

I didn't even understand how they thought I would want to date one of Christian's friends.

She counted the people off on her fingers. "Christian's aunt and her husband, and Sydney, and her son, from work…she did mention something about a brother maybe showing up as well. So be prepared for them, okay?"

I nodded.

What difference could a couple more guests make?

**five hours later**

When I got home, my cell buzzed and I got a text from Dimitri. It said,

'_Friends hang out right?_'I smiled to myself and wondered where he was going with this. I quickly responded and set my stuff down on the couch.

'_I would assume so. Why? Got any ideas?_' The part of me that still wanted him as more than a friend wanted him to say something like: Yes, I want to marry you or Yes, come by to my house so you can watch me sign the divorce papers. I laughed and my own foolish imagination.

'_Meet me inside the diner_' He gave me a street name and told me he'd be waiting for me. I quickly rushed to the bathroom to make sure being around Christian for so long didn't give me dark bags under my eyes. Hey, it's happened before!

I rushed over to where he said he'd meet me and looked around the diner for a moment before spotting him in a booth at the corner of the place. He waved me over and I sat across from him. He looked good. He was dressed different that earlier. He had replaced his exercising clothes with a black fitted t-shirt and some jeans. He had a leather jacket sitting next to him. He seemed to be assessing me too.

"So, friend, tell me what I'm doing here." Dimitri met my eyes and gestured around to the diner.

"This is a diner, Rose. People eat here. I eat here from time to time. Haven't in a while though." I gave him a look that said, 'smart ass.'

"Thanks for your explanation, Dimitri, but what I meant was: why did you ask me here tonight?"

"I wanted to get out of the house." What would Tasha think of him being here with me? I wonder what he told her when he left?

"What about Natasha?" I was way too curious to keep my mouth shut about her.

"She's out on business for tonight. This morning, at the dojo, she was saying goodbye." Hmm. Despite Dimitri saying our friendship wasn't a secret, it sure seemed like it. We _were_ having dinner while his wife was gone, for example. He probably hadn't told her, either.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

A waitress came by and took our order and I turned back to Dimitri who seemed happy to be here.

"So why haven't you been here in a while. Judging by the smile on your face, you seem to like it here. Food must good." I said and then I wished the food was done already. I was so hungry. "I can't wait to eat. I'm so hungry…I haven't eaten dinner since yesterday." I smiled at my own lame joke.

Dimitri smiled at me and laughed quietly. "Tasha doesn't like it here," he admitted. I nodded in realization. "But we don't want to talk about Natasha all night do we?"

I raised my eyebrows. "All night?"

He nodded and we were quiet for a moment our drinks were brought to the table. He took a sip of his coffee. "Nothing like that, Rose." He reached across the table and took my hand in his. I eyed it, thinking that this was hardly a friendly thing to do, but didn't pull away. "I made that mistake the first time around."

I subtly pulled my hand away to avoid the tense moment and used it to bring my drink to my mouth. I put my hands in my lap after that.

_Friends._

This whole mantra thing was starting to become less and less sufficient each time, I thought.

**forty minutes later**

"You never told me what you had planned." I said after we had finished our food. Dimitri took a moment to pay the waitress and leave a tip. "Thanks for dinner, by the way."

He ushered me out the door and rested his hand on the small of my back. "Don't mention it. As for everything else…you'll see."

"So you're going to play it like that then?"

He nodded and wrapped an arm around my. I was wearing a coat, so he found the side pocket and slipped his hand in. I looked nervously from side to side at the people who walked by us on the street like they'd know who we were and would point and scream, 'Friends don't do that! Cheaters!'

But no one did, and I didn't pull away from Dimitri. One, because I secretly liked how this felt, and two, because…of reason number one.

We walked for a little while longer until we stopped in front of…

* * *

><p><strong>So where else do you think Dimitri is talking here? And...it does seem as though inner Rose is battling herself on whether or not to JUMP Dimitri or not, haha :) Would you jump him? I know I def would. What do you thinks going to happen next? And is there any suggestions you have? :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**This chapter is a little short than usual, but I want to keep most of Christmas in the next chapter so it'll all be together! I hope you enjoy the Rose/Dimitri interaction at the beginning. Also there are some questions for you all the answer at the bottom for after you read this! Don't forget to review with your answers and how you feel about this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter six<strong>

"I feel like I've put these gloves on a million times," I told Dimitri as I slipped into the same black gloves. We were in the dojo. It was after hours, around midnight and he kept the lights dimmed so no one outside would think it was open.

Dimitri was currently slipping down the thin window covers to keep the setting more private. I was silently thanking him for it. During the day, the huge windows that completely covered the front wall allowed people to peek into the place…no room for privacy. I didn't exactly feel like being watched right now.

"Yeah, and you've only been here a couple times. Imagine being me." He slipped into his own pair of gloves. They were very similar to mine but had his name on them.

I walked over and brought his hand up to my face. I ran my finger over the stitching. "Did you get these custom made?"

He nodded and held up the other hand. 'Belikov,' it read. "I like them. They're cool." I dropped his hand and looked at the gloves I wore. I had the urge to get my own personalized pair. "I think I'm jealous." Smiling meagerly, I looked up at him.

Dimitri laughed before grabbing a silver sharpie from one of the drawers behind the front desk. "Don't be," he said and then started writing my name on my gloves so they looked like his.

The gesture warmed my heart. I smiled at him admirably as he finished writing down my last name. When he looked up into my eyes, I quickly looked down. It was almost like I was shy. Like I was invading on some personal moment between him and myself. Which didn't make sense at all after I thought about it.

I compared our gloves. "They could be a matching set. No one would ever know."

"That's the point, Roza." For a moment I was brought back to when I talked to Dimitri on the phone and he had spoken the same name. There it was again.

"Roza?" I tilted my head to the side.

"It's your name in Russian." _Oh…_

I crossed my arms and pouted. "That's not fair."

He walked over to a mat that was on the opposite side of the room from the punching bags so I followed. "How so?" He hit his hands together a couple times and started stretching. He told me to start stretching too so I did. I was completely clueless to what he was getting my ready for, but I wasn't going to forget about our conversing.

"You can call me name in Russian, but I don't know yours." The side of his mouth curled up into a smile. I was content with myself for making him the least bit happy.

"Dimka," he muttered out and looked at me expectedly. For a moment I thought he had called me a curse word in Russian or something, but then I realized he was telling me his name in Russian.

I said the word out loud to get it stuck into my memory. "Dimka." I liked the way it rolled off the tongue. He repeated it to me. It sounded better coming out of his mouth than from mine. It was all about the accent…which I could only imitate poorly.

We stretched for a couple more minutes and then Dimitri stopped us. I thought he was going to explain to me what exactly we were doing here. "Hit me," was all he said and I looked at him funny.

I laughed. "Wh-what?" He nodded and took his stance. He motioned with his hands for my to lay it on him. I took a step back and slumped my shoulders. He couldn't be serious. "Why?"

He kept his stance but dropped his hands. "I thought it was obvious. I'm going to teach you self defense." Dimitri looked at me seriously but then his stoic expression softened a bit. "Can't have any messing up that beautiful face of yours."

I immediately thought of Tasha and her scar. "Like Tasha?" The amusement in his eyes faltered a bit but I didn't regret asking, because I really did want to know more about her. I wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe because I wanted to find something, other than that scar, wrong with her. It was shameful, but I wanted to make myself believe I was better than Dimitri for her.

He ignored my question. "Hit me, Rose, or I'll hit you." I didn't believe him.

I stood still and put my hands on my hips. "You're bluffing."

Then he kicked my legs out from under me and I fell onto the mat straight on my back. When I realized what had just happened, I stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. Dimitri came into view and kneeled beside me. I had not been expecting that. It made me angry. "What the hell, Dimitri?" I slapped his chest and he caught my hand in his kept it so it rested there, leaving his hand over mine so I couldn't move it.

He bent closer to me, a grin on his face. "Told you I would."

I shook my head. "You didn't exactly hit me." I brought my other hand up to push him up so I could stand, but he grabbed a hold of that hand as well and held it by my head. The only thing that held him up was his elbows.

Dimitri scoffed and squeezed my hand. His face was inches away from mine now. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. They tingled. My eyes dropped down to his lips as he said, "Do you want me to?"

The angry feeling went away and then I became nervous about our closeness. "You wouldn't dare."

Before I saw it coming, he lowered his lips to mine and mumbled, "Yes, I would."

My hand clenched his shirt and pulled him closer to my body. He moved so he was able to cradle my head with his head, grabbing a fistful of my hair and bringing my closer. Dimitri squeezed my hand in his and let out a small groan. I was lost under his touch.

But then I realized what was happening and I pulled away, and slithered out from under him. I stood up and ripped my gloves off. I rushed over to take them back to where they belonged, a million thoughts raging through my head. That should _not_ have happened. Damn it!

"Shit," I mumbled and turned around to leave, but Dimitri stood in my way. He shirt was wrinkled where my hand had been, his lips swollen. God, how long had we been kissing? I imagined I looked the same. I pointed a finger at him. "You said, Dimitri!" I started feeling weary. I didn't want this, but at the same time, I did. It was wrong though. I was _not_ going to make the same mistake once. I knew how easy it was to give in to him. I shook my head. "Fuck."

"You said we wouldn't do anything like this. Damn it!" I cried at him. My eyes flickered to the door behind him. I wanted to leave.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself." He said defeated. I couldn't say I didn't know what he meant. I had a look of annoyance and disgust, with myself for allowing to happen, on my face. He assessed me and grew agitated. "And is it so wrong that I want to kiss you? Jesus, I didn't know I was so fucking repulsive to you."

I couldn't believe him! "You are so frustrating!" I ran my hands through my hair and pulled at it. "I can't believe you're saying this right now!" I _really_ wanted to leave.

He laughed sarcastically and stepped closer to me. The look on his face was deadly. "What? What was all of this then? Why did you come tonight? And the messages? Were you serious about all that friend bullshit? I know I wasn't. I've always known we were more than _just_ friends!" He stood right in front of me. The anger visible on his face. "I swear, Rose, if your were just leading me on." He huffed out angrily.

"Shut the fuck up, Dimitri. Don't act stupid." I pushed him away from me. "I don't like this shitty side of you. Get away from me, I'm leaving."

**a couple days later - Christmas**

I hadn't talked to Dimitri since our fight and was still in an annoyed mood, and it was Christmas. Screw him for making me feel this way on my favorite day of the year.

All I had been able to think about all day was the fight. I was disappointed and angry that he had kissed me when he said he wouldn't. I should've known not the believe him! He _was _lying to his wife, so I should've known not to believe a word he spoke. It bothered me that I let the kiss go own for longer than it should have.

I rubbed my hands over my eyes to try and get rid of the dead look in them. I finished getting ready for Lissa's Christmas dinner and drove over to her house. When I walked in, I was met with a familiar face. I internally groaned and wanted to turn right back around and go home…then maybe kill something.

I met eyes with Adrian, who say cheekily grinning at me from Lissa's couch. He got up immediately, a very happy look on his face. It was too damn cheery for me right now, so I looked around for someone to run to but no one else was in the room. I noticed Adrian approaching and muttered a few questionable things under my breath.

"Lissa!" I yelled in a panic and I heard her call from the other room.

"I'm in the kitchen." I didn't give Adrian a second glance before rushing over to the kitchen. I breathed a sigh once I shut the door behind me and then…my worst nightmare.

Just behind Lissa, who was cooking something on the stove, were Christian, Dimitri, and his wife sitting at the table. Dimitri was the first to notice me in the room. Our eyes met and I felt an arm slip around my shoulders.

"Hello Rose!" Tasha called surprisingly and waved. I was too stunned to say anything but a meager hello back.

Adrian's voice boomed from beside me. "The dojo gang is all here!" All the while, my eyes were locked with Dimitri's. I caught him eyeing Adrian's arm. I shrugged it off, and wanted to run out of this place.

Oh my God.

Why was this happening to me?

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I muttered quietly and then walked out of that room…that room of hell. I walked in a daze to the hallway. I didn't need to use the bathroom, and doubted anyone would come out here. They were all preoccupied.

A door beside me opened and I nearly had a heart attack. Sydney, Lissa's friend from the coffee shop, walked out with the little boy I saw Adrian with at the dojo. She noticed me and picked the little boy up, her son I figured, and stopped by me.

"Hi, Rose, right? We've never talked, but I see you at the coffee shop with Lissa sometimes. I'm-"

"Sydney" I finished for, still a little out of it from what I just walked into a couple moments ago. She nodded and introduced me to her son, but when she left a second later, I couldn't remember his name to save my life.

I leaned against the wall and tried to calm myself down. There was nothing I could do to prepare myself for the night I had ahead of me…

As I thought, I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped slightly. I hadn't heard anyone approaching, I guess that's how caught up in my thoughts I was.

I turned…

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you all think about this so far? Haha, poor Rose right? What good do you think could come from this! What do you think is going to happen? What do you<em> want<em> to happen? Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead own Vampire Academy.**

**Next chapter! Another part of their Christmas Day :) Of course I'm not done with this part, so expect there to be at least one more chapter about good ol' Christmas! Something good happens in this chapter that I'm sure a lot of you will be happy about. Make sure to review! I love them reviews! I live for 'em. Without the reviews, there would be no story. I'd just up and quit. Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter seven<strong>

Dimitri stood before me. I wanted to turn back around and disappear to somewhere that was _not_ here. He grabbed my hand but I brought it back to my side a moment later. "Dimitri what are you doing here?"

"Tasha's nephew, Christian, invited us here tonight. Listen, if I had any idea that you knew them, I wouldn't have come. I was just as shocked as you." I heard him sigh and turned my head to see him running a hand through his hair. His strands moved with his fingers for a moment but then went back to where they were before. Dimitri was perfection, but that wasn't what I needed to be focusing on right now. "And I thought seeing Adrian here was a shock," he mumbled to himself.

"No, Dimitri," I said after he was done talking, "I mean what are you doing here…in front of me. I obviously left the room to get away from you…" From the other room, I could hear Adrian's loud laugh. "And Adrian," I add, sighing and shaking my head. "Oh God…" I muttered, not sure if I'd be able to last the rest of the night. I still had my back to him, shielding the thoughts that were visible on my face from his sight.

Dimitri rested his hands on my shoulders and started working out the tense feeling that had built up there. My muscles whined as he moved his magic fingers across my knots. _Perfection_, I thought again. Dimitri's lips were by my ear. "Can we put the other night behind us? Forgive me," he begged and ran his hands down my arms.

Tasha, or someone else, could walk out of the kitchen at any moment and catch in this position. I knew I wouldn't be able to think up any type of reason for the way he had me in his clutch. "Fine." Easily giving in, because I didn't have any room for fight in me. I desperately wanted to enjoy tonight, but all these unexpected factors were making it hard.

It was Christmas, Damn it! No one was going to ruin today for me!

I shook my head and turned to finally face him. "I forgive you. Now leave me be for the rest of the night, please. I'll already have one hell of a hard time fighting Adrian off of me. It's the least you could do."

The look on his face told me he wanted to ask more about Adrian and his interest for me, but he kept quiet and spoke only to say, "Alright. I should be getting to the bathroom now." Dimitri stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I assumed that was his reason he gave the others for coming out here.

A few moments later, I left the hallway and reentered the kitchen, ready to face everything head on. I spoke to Tasha as I moved toward Lissa.

"Tasha," I smiled forcefully, "sorry for my rudeness earlier. I really needed to use the restroom." I lied and laughed for emphasis. She smiled back and nodded along, saying that everything was okay.

Lissa still stood by the stove, I made my way to her and hugged her from the side. I kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas, best friend." She laughed and continued cooking, saying that she'd give me a hug and kiss later. I nodded and walked over the Christian, patting his back as I told him nearly the same thing. I didn't dare put my lips anywhere near his cheek though. Gross.

"No kiss for me?" Christian joked and everyone laughed along. I shook my head and sat down at the table.

"Of course not. I don't kiss men who are taken! It would break poor Lissa's fragile heart." I joked out and noticed the irony of my words. Apparently, I did kiss men who were taken, and speaking of certain 'men', Dimitri just made it back from the 'bathroom'.

I watched as he sat beside Tasha and said hello to him as well so it didn't appear unusual between us. I didn't say anything to Adrian and let him stare at me. Lissa asked me how I knew Dimitri and Tasha.

I started to explain, but Tasha cut me off and continued to tell Lissa the story of us. It annoyed me a tiny bit how she completely spoke over me, but I brushed it aside. I caught Dimitri's eye across the table and I could see the irritation in his eyes. The look quickly passed though and his face became a mask of ignorance. His eyes became blank to almost any emotion and I found myself wishing I could do that.

I saw Adrian moving with excitement. Oh, God, I thought, What has he got on his mind now. After the thought left my mind, I thought that maybe I was being to hard on him…I mean I hardly knew the guy. Maybe I could give him a chance. Not to _be_ anything, but a chance as in, a chance to be a friend or at least not be someone I couldn't stand. I looked at him with an open mind.

After all, wasn't Christmas the time of year to give back? I'm giving Adrian a chance! "So, how have you been since I last saw you Adrian?" I saw Dimitri turn his attention to the two of us.

Adrian took a sip of his drink and faced me with a huge smirk. "Thinking only of you." I heard Lissa laugh until she noticed he seemed serious. I knew I'd have to explain this to her later. _Thanks Adrian_.

Open mind. Open mind. Open mind.

"No, seriously," I joked and moved a little in my seat, a bit uncomfortable about his forwardness.

"I'm dead serious." The fiery look in my eyes brought his green eyes to a whole other level. They turned the colors of emeralds, probing and on fire. I knew without a doubt that I found Adrian attractive, but if only he could change his talkative personality. That was what stood in the way of my flirting back.

That, and the Russian man that sat before me with an angry rage burning in his eyes.

You could tell a lot about a person's emotions from their eyes.

"Oh," I muttered out.

It grew awkward after that, and no one spoke for a while. Until Sydney started a conversation with Tasha and they started getting lost in their own conversation. Adrian kept looking at me and I pretended not to notice Dimitri clenching his hands.

When he caught my eye, his hands relaxed and he gave me a sweet smile that melted my heart. Our fight wasn't worth it, I found myself thinking and desperately wanted to reach across the table and hold his hand. I hoped he wanted to do the same. I got up from the table and gave him a pointed look.

"I just forgot," I explained to everyone, while staring completely at Dimitri and Dimitri only. I was being bad, really bad. "I have all the presents in my car. I'll just go get them."

I slowly started walking toward the door, hoping that Dimitri would get the hint. I heard the screeching of a chair behind pushed aside and heard Dimitri call after me, "I'll help you with them, Rose." I nodded to him and saw Adrian move to get up as well. I needed to think of something to get him to sit down quick.

"Okay, there's only a couple. Nothing two people can't handle."

Adrian sat back down and I 'yes-ed' in my mind. Dimitri followed me out and we kept silent until we made it out of Lissa and Christian's place completely. Once the door close behind us, I forced myself onto Dimitri. Grabbing him in a hug, I hold on tight.

I whisper into his ear, "I'm sorry for out fight. I just realized that I shouldn't have blown up like that. I was the one who started all of this…" I motioned to both of us. "I can't take it all back, what we've done, and now, I'm not so sure I want to."

Dimitri pulls back from me and looks at me with astonishment. I think he's realized what I just implied. "Does this mean you want to?"

I smiled softly and nodded. "I've been denying you for way too long, Dimitri. I've wanted you from the beginning despite whatever crazy lies I've told you."

"Oh, thank God." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. He joked, "I think Christmas might just be my new favorite holiday."

We laughed together and I looked down both sides of the hallway, grabbed his shirt in my hands and pulled him down to me for a kiss. It didn't last long, but it felt amazing. He gave me a happy peck before grabbing my hand and leading me toward the car. We split apart to get the gifts out of the car, and I picked a certain one up that I had under my seat. It was small gift, one that I had gotten angry about after the fight with Dimitri and had thrown under the seat in a fit of anger.

I pulled it out and held it out to Dimitri. "It's yours," I said and he looked at me with surprise. "It's okay if you didn't get me anything. I got this a while ago."

It had been around a month since I met Dimitri and I already felt like I knew every side of him. I doubted Tasha could say the same truthfully, and that made me feel proud of myself. I watched carefully as Dimitri neatly opened the paper. Unwrapping every fold so that it didn't tear. I smiled at his way of opening presents and compared it to my way. The two were definitely different. I was always one to rip things open, not giving a damn about the paper. It was just paper! The gift was what was important, but Dimitri had me thinking otherwise.

When he finally got through the paper, Dimitri stared at the ring I had made for him. I had splurged a bit with my oodles of money on his gift, because I knew he was worth it to me. He stared at the ring and took it out, slipping it on his finger. It fit and I was incredibly relieved. I had to guess his ring size.

He took it off and held it in the palm of his hand. He gave me a kiss. "Thank you so much, Roza. I love it." I smiled up at him and took the ring from his palm and held it up.

"I had your name engraved on it. It's here on the inside," I explained and he held it up to the light so he could read it. He nodded and kissed me once again.

"It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

"I'm glad you like it." I laughed. "I'm sure once I tell you the reason I got you a ring, you'll laugh at me," I joked, trying to hide my feelings. I had gotten the ring for him because of a secret desire of mine.

"I won't," he promised and looked at me expectantly.

I started gathering gifts to take inside, because we were taken a while and needed to wrap this up. "Well, I've noticed that you never wear your ring while you're with me, so I thought maybe you could wear this one instead?" I dared to look up at him. I felt completely vulnerable at this point. I was letting him into a side of me that wanted him for myself. Sure, I had expressed feelings like this before, but nothing that could potentially end up coming back to bite me in the ass later, nothing as personal as this.

He smiled and slipped the ring into his pocket before patting the spot where it was. "I will," he said and I was extremely happy for it. I was afraid he wouldn't like the idea when I had gotten it for him a while back, because I thought it would be too forward after we had _just_ discussed getting to know each other slowly, but I guess that just wasn't how we were meant to be, Dimitri and I.

We were moving fast. And it was about time I accepted that it was just how we were going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Rose finally takes that twig out of her butt! Now, what did you think of this chapter? Happy? Sad? Mad? Tell me whatcha think in a review! What should happen next? Should Dimitri give Rose a gift? Should anything happen between Rose and Adrian?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA**

**So here is the next chapter. I'm happy for all the reviews I got for the last one! I think I'm starting to get more comfortable writing this fic. I wasn't really before and felt like I was just typing out chapters, but I feel more confident about this now. I loved the long reviews I got from some people! Thanks so much for taking the time!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter eight<strong>

Before anyone else wondered outside to look for us, we rushed inside with gifts in tow.

When the two of us got back into the kitchen after setting the gifts under the tree Lissa made me help her decorate a while ago, everyone had already served themselves.

I met Lissa's eyes the moment I walked in and she lit up. "Finally," she exclaimed and got up from the table to tell us of everything she had made. I wondered if she noticed Dimitri holding my hand behind my back. This was daring, I thought. Fun, and exciting. "We were waiting for you guys to get back so we could eat! We're starving!" Dimitri and I laughed nervously and let go of each other. Lissa rubbed her belly for effect.

Smiling, I served my plate so much that it looked like a mountain. As I walked to the table, I found my seat, the same before, and sat down. Dimitri took his place across from me. At the round table, I sat beside Adrian and Lissa. Thank God I wasn't by Christian.

Christian's eyes bugged out when he saw my plate full of food. "I think you've outdone yourself Rose."

Everyone had already started eating, and butt face Christian was keeping me from devouring the delicious contents on my plate. I shrugged, "That's Christmas Rose for you." I smiled up at Dimitri who was looking on our conversation with a small smile on his lips. "I do everything bigger this time of year." I turned back to Christian. "But don't expect a bigger present from me this year."

I snorted, watching Christian scoff and shake his head. I went back to my food, and ate like a starving man until the small conversation that was being made caught my attention.

Lissa was talking to Tasha, who just so happened to be Christian's aunt (how lucky for me), and Dimitri about how they knew me. Tasha, being the over exuberant talker she is, answered quickly for us. She clasped her hands together. "Oh, I know Rose through Dimitri. He trains her?" She turned to Dimitri. "Isn't that right?"

Dimitri pulled his gaze away from me, which was where it had been for most of the time. He nodded to her, and I caught Lissa looking at me. Here we go…

"You never told me anything about starting classes, Rose!" She looked a little hurt that I hadn't clued her in. I grumpy part of me felt like telling her maybe she would've known if she wasn't spending all her extra time with Christian, but I didn't want to be rude. Especially not in front of Dimitri!

Everyone in the room was now looking at me. I nervously laughed. "I haven't really thought about it." I told Lissa. "We usually talk about other things."

Adrian put his hand over mine on the table and said, "You did tell Lissa about me, though right?" I ripped my hand away and put it in my lap.

Lissa softly mumbled a, "No," but I think I was the only who heard her. She was speaking more to herself. I could already imagine her wondering why I was keeping all these things to her. But they weren't big deals, I just didn't want to say anything to anyone. There was no problem with that?

"Now why would I do that?" I hid my true feelings, which were annoyance, and asked the question with an amused tone.

Adrian brushed his styled hair back neatly and said, "Why, because you've seen me twice already and I know I've made an impression."

I felt Lissa hit my arm, but I ignore her. She's probably wondering why I'm not telling her all these things…but trust me, Adrian was nothing to gab on for hours about. He didn't need me to talk about him, because he was usually already doing that.

"Twice?" Dimitri muttered across the table and Tasha looked up at him questionably. Don't ruin this, Dimitri, I thought.

Explaining like nothing weird was going on, I laughed, "Yeah, I ran into in the library the other day." I caught Dimitri looking back and forth between Adrian and I. He really needed to control his emotions. I could see the jealousy plain as day on his face! "I left pretty quickly though." Dimitri seemed to calm down a bit, but Tasha still had a question in her eyes. It was gone the next moment though when Dimitri held her hand.

I sent daggers into her with my eyes. Maybe I should start listening to my own advice.

Adrian mumbled another pass at me that I'm sure the others heard, but I was too busy trying to get a hold of myself. Seeing Dimitri before with Tasha at the dojo had been easy to take in, but now after Dimitri and I had accepted this _thing_ we were a part of, it angered me.

Still a bit peeved, I asked Adrian the question I really wanted to know. "How long are you going to be staying in town, Adrian?" I had already assumed he was Sydney's brother. It was obvious. Fate had played a cruel joke on me today. Wonder what bad act I committed to get this sort of bad karma.

Oh wait. I slept with a married man. So funny this is!

Adrian and Sydney shared a glance, and I could tell that I had stepped into uncharted territory. Bad question to ask I guessed, but Adrian answered anyway, "Not sure yet. I'll let you know." I was about to ask him how he could possibly tell me, because after this I was going to move far away so I could escape him, but then Lissa brought over desert and every previous thought I had went out the window.

Mmm, that looked _so _good.

She gave everyone a slice of chocolate cake that had chocolate frosting and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Chocolate," I muttered, and Christian said something that I'd probably have to get him back for later, but I didn't care. Whatever it was, it was not worth another second of not having this food in front of me in my mouth.

Before Lissa could hand me a fork, because she was cutting other slices, I took the strawberry into my mouth and bit the hardened chocolate off. When I looked up, Dimitri was staring at me happily. I smiled at him and decided to have a little fun.

If I thought holding hands was sneaky and dangerous, then this would be over the edge bad. Before keeping my eyes only on him, I made sure everyone else's attentions were elsewhere. Very slowly, I pulled the strawberry out of my mouth and sucked on the tip, biting just enough so that a drop of strawberry juice bubbled out and trickled down my chin.

I saw Dimitri watching me with a hungry look on his face. When he realized what I was doing, he met my eyes, smiling, and shook his head, almost chastising me. I started laughing, but that attracted attention, so I stopped and bit into the strawberry then wiped my mouth with a napkin.

That was fun, I thought.

**twenty minutes later**

After I practically inhaled a couple pieces of cake, I left the kitchen, ready to go straight to presents. Sitting on the floor, I started grouping the gifts so they'd be ready for when everyone else came in. I had just finished the piles when Adrian walked in. Kill me.

He came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I was still on the floor. He bent so he kneeled in front of me. There was a smile on his face. "So Rose," he ventured, "I didn't get the chance earlier, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch or coffee with me sometime?"

Grabbing his hands, I guided them back to his sides, because I didn't feel comfortable with him touching while we were alone. So different then when I was Dimitri. I started shaking my head immediately. "Um," I thought of a nice way to turn him down. "I don't think so, Adrian. Sorry."

I started to get up, but he stopped me. "Why not?" The way he looked at me innocently made me want to reconsider, because the poor guy didn't even know he was creeping the hell out of me with his hinting remarks. For the first time since I've met him, he looked vulnerable, his confidence shot down.

"I'm sort of interested in someone else," I didn't want him to question who it was, so I was glad when the others joined us. Dimitri looked at the two of us and I could tell the jealousy was back. I wished I could tell him there was no reason to be.

I stood up and this time was able to make my way over to the couch without a single protest from Adrian. I hoped I hadn't ruined his Christmas. Mine had turned a little wry since dinner.

Once everyone was seated, the mood was lifted a bit as we got started with the presents. I watched on as gifts were opened and opened a few myself. I got a couple things that I was happy for and overall enjoyed the night.

But the gift I got the next day was for sure the best.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet we can all guess who that gift is from. What should the gift be? What do you want to happen next after Christmas? Got any ideas for me to read? Review please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**This chapter is longer than most, so enjoy it! Don't forget to review. My reviews have been getting less and less and it makes me sad. I'm not asking for long paragraphs, though I do love those... A simple sentence is enough to keep me happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter nine<strong>

Lissa made me really nervous today.

I had stopped by the coffee shop this morning for a quick breakfast. I couldn't let it last long, in fact, I was just going to grab my stuff and go like I had been doing the past few days.

Dimitri was waiting for me at the dojo for our 'training session.' We had attempted to _actually_ train these past few days and I had been horrible at my attempts, but I'd like to think that I was getting better. Plus that classes were free, so why would I complain? It also meant I got to spend time with my sexy Russian man.

It was safe so say that I woke up happy this morning, ready for the day…but then I was stopped by Lissa as I was trying to leave the shop. She walked around the counter and I saw Sydney take her place.

Lissa was wiping sanitizer into her hands and called me to join her as she sat down at a table. I looked around awkwardly for a moment and checked the time on my phone. I had fifteen minutes or so until Dimitri expected me. She had to make this quick.

"Just started my break," she said relieved and smiled at me. Clasping her hands together like she frequently did, "So where are you headed off to so fast? You usually stick around longer than you have been." She winked at me. "Got a hot date?"

Laughing nervously, I shook my head no. But that could've been considered a little white lie. Dimitri and I had considered our sessions dates. Since we didn't really have any other time to spend with each other. Tasha had been keeping him on a tight leash ever since Christmas. He refused to tell me why though.

He first mentioned their issues the day after Christmas. I walked into the dojo (skipped is more like it) and found him with a stressed look on his face. He hadn't noticed me yet even though the bell on the door rang. He must be out of it, I remembered thinking.

"Dimitri?" I called, he snapped out of the funk he was in and smiled at me. It was half-hearted though. I walked over to him, placing a hand to his chest. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and said one word. "Tasha."

My eyes widened, worried. "Does she know? What happened?" The blood rushed out of my body.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little box. He didn't answer my question, so I guessed he didn't want to talk about.

Plus he wasn't running around like a crazy person, so I assumed that Tasha _hadn't_ found out. It must've been something else.

Back to the box…it wasn't wrapped, but it had a small red bow on top. He smiled and held it out to me, his previous mood totally gone.

I took the small box from him and looked up at him. "What's this?"

Dimitri smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "Late Christmas present."

Curiosity and excitement coursed through my body. Because I couldn't hold myself back anymore, I opened the box to find just a necklace inside. It was a gold necklace that reminded me of Cleopatra, but nowhere near being as crazy or bulky. I really liked it.

I took the necklace out and held it up to my neck. Dimitri came up behind me and clasped it in the back. I looked at one of the mirrors on the walls and gasped. It looked great against my skin, I had to admit. I could imagine myself wearing this with the dress I had gotten for the New Years party Lissa was throwing.

Facing Dimitri, I threw my arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you, I love it. It's beautiful."

He ran his hand along my neck. "You're beautiful." He seemed lost in his thoughts and then looked me over. "You like it?"

"I love it."

After our session that day, Dimitri told me that we could only meet at the dojo for a little while. He hadn't given me a reason why, but I knew it had to be something with his wife. It just had to.

I hadn't taken the necklace off since then and was wearing it now…

As we talked, my mind was elsewhere and I was absentmindedly running my fingers across the necklace while I thought about Dimitri and Tasha. When I looked at Lissa, she was staring at my necklace.

Shit. I set my hand down on the table and straightened myself up. After checking my watch, I realized I really didn't have much time left.

"What were we talking about again?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't say anything, because I _knew_ she was curious. Lissa was my best friend, and she knew everything about me and what I owned. She knew I didn't have this necklace in my jewelry collection…I hardly had a jewelry collection at all, really.

Lissa's eyes were glued to the chain around my neck. "Where'd you get that necklace?" Her voice was accusatory, just simply curious.

"I've always had it." I sounded nervous, my voice cracking a bit. _Get a hold of yourself!_ "What are you talking about?"

I hoped she'd buy it.

She didn't.

"No."

Before she could ask another question, I stood up. "Look, I wish I could stay and chat, but I have to go. I have a training session with Dimitri. I don't want to be late or he'll make me stay late." I lied. If arriving a little late meant I could be with him longer, I'd arrive late everyday…

As I started walking to the door with my bag of breakfast that I still hadn't touched, Lissa accused, "You're hiding something from me, Rose."

"It's just in your mind, Lissa." I called and then rushed down the street.

That was a close one. I needed to take off this necklace whenever I went to the coffee shop from now on…and anything else that could be suspicious.

**fifteen minutes later**

I walked all the way to the dojo without taking a sip of my smoothie or a bite of my donut. When I entered through the door, Dimitri was at my side in an instant, wrapping me in his arms. It calmed me down almost immediately.

"Lissa almost caught me today." I mumbled into his chest. He let go of me like I had burned him.

"What? What do you mean? How?" If I wasn't so frazzled, I'd be amused by the way both of us could easily freak out when there was a chance of us being caught.

I mean, damn, we only really started this a couple days ago and now Lissa was on our tail? We needed to be super careful from now on.

"She asked me about this," I replied, tugging on the necklace he had given me. "I don't want to take it off, but I think I'll have to from now on. Sorry," I cooed, undoing the necklace and slipping it into the bag that had my food. Which reminded me, "Do you want a donut? I only feel like one today, and I bought two."

He turned my offer down and let out a breath before sitting down in a chair and pulling one up for me. As I ate, we talked about being more careful. Which meant no more 'spur-of-the-moment' meetings if Tasha was out of town like that one night, no more kissing in the alley between the dojo and the building beside it.

For sure I would miss doing those things, but I'd rather get rid of them then get rid of Dimitri. Taking my last bite, I got out of my seat and closed the shades for privacy.

This was our safe haven, the dojo. I wasn't going to give up any of my time here with him. If I wanted to kiss him while he tackled me to the ground, which happened often, then I was going to.

Thank God Dimitri had that bell on the door, so we could quickly pull away if someone walked in.

**half an hour later**

Which did happen, but at a time when Dimitri and I were just lifting weights. I looked over to see who it was and found myself looking straight into the eyes of Adrian.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath but Dimitri heard and he gave me a glance before walking over to Adrian. He was alone. I wondered why his nephew wasn't with him. What other purpose would he have here without the young boy?

I continued my training and caught little bits and pieces of their conversation. My eyes were locked on Dimitri's back, ogling his toned legs, firm butt, and muscled arms and back. He wore a blank tank, but it was loose, in order to keep in cool, and had slipped down in the back, giving me the perfect view of his olive tanned skin. Delicious.

"It just wasn't his thing, but I thought I'd sign up for a class." My eyes drifted to Adrian and I dropped my weights. The heavy thing fell right beside my foot and made a loud clank. Both of the guys turned at me and Dimitri rushed over, but I held my hands up.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt." He nodded and went back to Adrian.

Cursing to myself, I picked the weight back up and put it on the shelf. Then, I sat down on the floor and started stretching because I knew I couldn't get hurt in anyway as I listened to them.

"Do you have any specific time slot you want to take?" Dimitri asked Adrian. For a quick second, I caught Adrian's eyes drifting to me and I knew he'd pick a time slot next to mine. Damn it. If Adrian ruined the little time I got with Dimitri, I'd castrate him.

"No, no, no, no," I whispered under my breath as I reached all the way to the tips of my toes. The burn I felt wasn't worse than the idea of Adrian screwing this up.

"What time do Rose's sessions end?" I saw Dimitri raise his brows at Adrian. I smiled to myself, imagining something like, 'Stay away from Rose, she's mine' running through his head. The thought of Dimitri being possessive was sexy.

Even the cool winter air wouldn't be able to take the heat bursting through my body away, I thought as I imagined a dominant Dimitri in the bedroom.

Dimitri reluctantly answered him and Adrian took the time slot right after mine. When he asked how many times I came each week and on what days, I stopped mid stretch and openly gaped at him.

"Are you try to stalk me?" I called to him. I couldn't stop myself, this was getting ridiculous.

"Eavesdropping will get you nowhere, darling," Adrian declared and winked at me.

"That doesn't even make sense," I bit back bitterly.

"Mondays and Thursdays," Dimitri told him and signed him up for those two days. Not being able to focus on my stretching any longer, I just sat there and watched as Adrian paid Dimitri and walked out.

A sneaky smile spread across my face when Dimitri came back. "You lied to him," I snaked out and he joined me on the mat, placing his hand over mine. "I come here everyday."

He bit his lip and glanced at me from underneath his lashes. He was so gorgeous. He kissed me softly. "Can't have him taking away all my time with you."

I laughed and kissed him some more.

"Jealous?" I whispered in between kisses.

"No," he admitted confidently, humor evident in his voice. "He's got nothing on me." I pulled back and laughed openly at him.

"Stupid." I joked and we got back to training, stopping only a few times to kiss. I'd be lying if I said the kisses were short and quick, because some of them got out of hand…usually because of me. Sometimes he'd pull away and say we'd need to continue before someone else walked in, but I'd shush him with a more forceful kiss. And he would give in.

But who could blame me?

Dimitri was a _god._

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm. Dimitri <em>is<em> a god. So, stalker Adrian is still trying to get closer to Rose even though she turned him down. Ugh. How annoying, but how CUTE was it when Dimitri lied! What do you want to happen in the next chapter? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**This is more of a filler chapter, which is why not much action happens and it's a little short, but it's needed for what's going to happen in the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy! And I reached 100 reviews! Thanks everyone so much. Please continue with the long reviews to those who write them! I love 'em!**

**chapter ten**

"Did Lissa invite you to her New Years Party?" I asked Dimitri as we circled each other. This was about the same time that I'd lose my focus each day and feel like making conversation while we sparred and trained. After all, I had to get my fill of him somehow. Staring at him was very nice, don't get me wrong, but listening to his voice was better.

Dimitri eyed the clock and continued to test me, jumping out as if he'd strike from time to time. He made the move again, and this time, I let him take me down, because I wanted to talk now. Training could take up my attention for so long. That fact that it was _him _teaching me made it worse.

He laid on top of me, his breathing even while my heart was beating erratically. How he was able to train without fighting to keep his breath was beyond me. I hoped I'd someday reach the point where I was fit enough to do that.

Dimitri stayed over me and smiled gently before caressing my cheek and kissing my lips. He pulled away after and looked toward the door. It was something I had noticed him do before. He was checking to make sure no one saw us. He was always so paranoid…but then again, so was I. I found myself wishing frequently that we didn't have hide our relationship.

Once Dimitri got to his feet, he held out his hand and pulled me up with him. "Yes, she did. Tasha took me dress shopping with her yesterday." I raised my brows at him. I was surprised he brought up Tasha. It also left me wondering when he took her, because we had been texting each other all day yesterday.

"Oh yeah?" I made an effort to smile. "Did she get a nice dress?"

He looked thoughtfully at me and cleared his throat. I'll take that as a yes? "I guess," He shrugged. "I wasn't paying too much attention when she tried it on for me…I was thinking about you the whole time." He smiled and then a confused look crossed his face. "I think it was white."

I wasn't sure if he said that because it was true or because he didn't want to hurt my feelings. "It's okay if you liked how she looked, I mean. She is your wife. You'd have to be blind not to see her beauty." Tasha _was_ beautiful. I could deny that, as much as I wanted to.

Dimitri whispered something like, "I think _you're_ beautiful."

I checked the clock and saw it was almost time for Adrian to stop by. Last time he came by was Monday, a couple days back. Today was Thursday, which meant he'd be stopping by today. I sighed and wiped the layer of sweat that had formed on my body with a towel. Dimitri recommended that I bring one from now on because we'd be working up a sweat.

I remembered a part of me wished he meant it in another way, a way that wouldn't involve me getting my ass hand to me…but he didn't. He really did mean he'd be working me hard.

Dimitri came up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He was taking a chance, I thought. Adrian could show up at any moment. But I didn't push him away. "You're going too, correct?" He asked, referring to the party.

Turning around in his arms, I nodded gently. "Of course."

The bell on the door rang and we quickly pulled away. As Adrian started taking his jacket off, he stared at the two of us on the matt.

Dimitri spoke quietly. "I can't wait to see you in a dress." I looked at Adrian who had his back to us. I planted a very quick kiss on Dimitri's cheek.

"And I'm sure you'll make my knees weak in your tux," I pulled at the shirt he was wearing and laughed, then saying goodbye to both him and Adrian.

As I walked home, I tried to push away thoughts of Tasha and pictured Dimitri in a suit. Even just thinking about made me knees wobble. I laughed to myself and made it home quickly.

**fifteen minutes later**

When I got into my building, I found a huge package at my door. My eyes widened when I realized what it was. The punching bag…it was _finally_ here! I opened my door and pulled the heavy box into my place. Since I had nothing else to do, I opened the box with a knife and started pulling out pieces.

But then I realized that I had no idea how to set it up and I was _not_ one for reading directions. Sighing, I sent Dimitri a message hoping he'd read it right after Adrian's session was over.

'_Bought a punching bag and it's here. I need help setting it up. Come over? -R_'

Right after I sent the message, I looked around my place and started cleaning things up. If I remembered correctly, Dimitri didn't have anymore clients coming in today, and before, he had told me a couple times that if I ever needed him for something that he'd be able to close the dojo early for me. I hoped he'd be true to his word, but with Tasha keeping a tight hold on him, I was so sure he'd be able to sneak away.

I wondered if he ever closed the dojo early for Tasha.

Thinking thoughts like that were normal for me now. Whenever Dimitri did something sweet for me or said something that made me happy, the same question would run through my head like a poison. _Did he do this for Tasha as well_? It wasn't good for me to be asking myself the same question, because it hung over my head constantly…but it came with the territory. If I wanted to stay with Dimitri, I'd have to deal with the irritating questions.

**an hour later**

My phone buzzed and woke me up

'_Yeah, give me a while to get there. Sorry it took me so long, was busy with Adrian. -D'_

I had fallen asleep after straightening things up. So, I would have to go freshen up in a moment, I thought. Anyway, I sent him another message and waited for a moment before going to my room to fix my hair.

A knock came on the door a moment later and I rushed over.

Expecting Dimitri, I opened the door, ready to rush into his arms and kiss him, but once that door opened I was met with a surprise.

Lissa stood expectantly holding a bag with food from one of my favorite places. She looked like she was ready to stay for a while…

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like trouble is ahead for Rose. What should she do? Let Dimitri come over and make up a reason for him stopping by? How suspicious could him coming over to help her with a punching bag be anyway? Expect a longer chapter next time.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA**

**Okay, finally an update :) To make up for it, I've made this chapter extra long. It's over 3,000 words! I wanted to get this up as soon as possible since I've been putting off writing for this fic, so it's not edited. Mail me if you don't understand anything if I made a typo!**

**Enjoy... Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter eleven<strong>

"What's wrong with you?" Lissa asked after she sat down...well, not immediately after she sat down, because we had been sitting here together in silence for about five minutes. I had been fidgety the whole time, though I tried not to be. I kept staring at the clock, wondering when Dimitri was coming. Every second that passed, I expected the door bell to ring, or a knock on the door to come.

Oh God. What if Dimitri said something suggestive through the door.

I swallowed. "Nothing, what do you mean?" I eyed the punching bag on the floor next to the door. She looked at me questionably and followed my gaze. I was so on edge right now, any little movement set me off.

Lissa stood up from where she sat and I got up too. It was just an impulse, I guess... I followed her over to the package on the floor.

She leaned down a bit to look at it and stood straightly afterward. "You bought a punching bag?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, why not? I thought they'd help with the classes I'm taking."

"That's odd," she remarked and I freaked a little bit. She was totally suspicious and I'm sure the way I kept looking over at the door didn't help.

GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!

Lissa bit her cheek and just stared at me. So uncomfortable.

A knock sounded on the door and I jumped. I turned around a moment and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Dimitri stood with a bag of food in his right hand as he waved with his left. He opened his arms to hug me, but I quickly shook my head no and opened the door all the way.

"Hello Dimitri," I said formally, "Thanks for stopping by. Lissa is here also."

His eyes widened slightly but he kept his composure. Oh thank God. So far, we were safe.

He walked inside cautiously because he couldn't see Lissa from where he was standing a moment ago and then he spotted her. She remained by the box and seemed surprised at Dimitri's presence. She shook her head and came to her senses.

As polite as ever, which she usually was, Lissa held her hand out to Dimitri so they could shake hands. It was something I had seen her do for years to her parent's friends and other people who she felt the need to be extra respectful to. Always so formal when it came to adults, Lissa was. I felt a little annoyed when she did this. It was Dimitri! He wasn't old!

But then again, looking from her point of view, he might've been considered an older man. He was married to her boyfriend's aunt who was probably somewhere in her thirties.

"What are you doing here?" Lissa asked Dimitri, a little confused. I could imagine all of the things running through her head. She glanced at me quickly and I knew something bad was brewing in her mind.

She couldn't take her eyes off of the bag of food in Dimitri's hand. Both Dimitri and I noticed where he eyes rested.

I answered for Dimitri. "I needed help setting up my punching bag." I told Lissa, "I'm completely clueless when it comes to this stuff, so I called him over."

"Why were you all weird when I showed up?" Lissa asked, completely jumping from one topic to another.

I had better come up with something good, and something fast. Um...

Dimitri bought me some time by asking a question. "Do you mind if I go ahead and start with the bag? I want to get home to Tasha before our food gets cold," He said, coming up with the _perfect_ excuse. Oh my Gosh, if I could, I would kiss him right now. I'd have to thank him for that later.

I was seriously failing at this. If I was going to crack under pressure so easily, then we might as well just stop, because damn this was harder than I thought.

Usually I was good at telling lies.

Ugh. Okay. My mission is to get Lissa out of here as soon as possible, and to make her believe that Dimitri coming over here is not anything out of the ordinary.

"I can put the food in the fridge for you if you want, Dimitri?" I asked, because I knew that the food was really supposed to be for us. He nodded and started opened the box.

As much as I didn't want to make him do it himself, I had to get back to Lissa and act like her being here was more important than Dimitri.

After putting the bag in the kitchen, I suddenly remembered that Lissa had also brought food. It crossed my mind that I might've had to eat two meals for dinner tonight. Or I could just fake one...preferably Lissa's. I could say I already ate?

I walked back into the living room and was met with Lissa waiting for me expectantly.

I could tell she felt a little uncomfortable with Dimitri here. I hooked my arm through hers and pulled her over to the couch, shooting Dimitri a sorry look.

We sat down. "So what did you want again?" I hoped her question from earlier had been forgotten. I held my breath, waiting for the next thing that would come out of her mouth.

"Oh, I thought we could catch up. I brought your favorite food." She started going through the bag, taking out styrafoam boxes that were probably filled to the rim with stuff. That was why I loved the restaurant she had got the food from so much. They just piled on the food.

But, sadly, I was going to have to turn it down. I'd rather eat whatever Dimitri had, than have my favorite food with Lissa. At least right now. That said a lot.

I frowned for show. "I'm sorry, Liss. I _just_ ate."

Her smile faltered, her mouth opening just slightly. "Oh," she looked a little hurt. Sorry... She handed me the box. "You can just eat it later."

I felt bad accepting the food, since I had just lied to her, but part of me (the greedy part) was fist pumping. I still got to keep my food! "Okay, thanks. I'm sorry. If you had called me first, I would've waited."

If she had called me first, I could've also stopped Dimitri from coming over and we wouldn't be in this mess!

"I wanted to surprise you," Lissa said like he was no big deal and started eating what she had gotten. I hoped she ate quickly. "So, how come you haven't been staying at the deli as long as you used to each morning? I miss you."

Again with the bad feelings. Guilt overwhelmed me. When Dimitri entered my life, I pushed everything to the sidelines. Including Lissa.

I met Dimitri's gaze and bit my lip. He nodded, as if to give me courage to go on. I dropped my eyes to the floor and wanted to smile. "My classes with Dimitri are early."

"Early?" Lissa looked incredulous. "Since when do you get up early to do things that don't involve eating?"

I heard Dimitri chuckle from across the room.

I didn't find it very amusing.

I shrugged. "Easier to get it out of the way, I guess. It is exercise. Who wants to wait all day to look forward to exercise? I'd rather do it and have my day free." Okay, now that sounded more like me. Maybe I could succeed in my mission. I wasn't paying much attention to Dimitri anyway. I planned to ask him for a victory kiss afterward.

She chomped on her food. Good, Lissa, I thought. Keep eating like that. "What are you spending all this free time doing then?"

What was she my mother? Jeez.

I wasn't going to tell her the truth, because I was usually either with Dimitri or thinking about Dimitri during my free time.

"Stuff," was my magic answer.

She pushed my shoulder gently and started laughing. Phew. "Oh sure, Rose. We should hang out! Why are you hold out on me?"

I shook my head. I don't know...maybe because the guy who is less than a couple steps from us is my secret lover and all I want to do is make you leave right now so we can make out. "I'm not. I've just been busy? Maybe we can see each other before your party."

She thought for a moment, then looked sad. "I can't. I'm going to be busy planning it and setting things up, but afterwards would be great!" A smile broke out on her face and everything was in the clear.

**thirty minutes later**

Lissa kept on eating the way she was thankfully, and had finished quite quickly.

We talked for a while longer and each minute that went by, my heart went out to Dimitri. I was sure he was taking his time setting that thing up, because he was waiting for her to leave.

After what seemed like forever, she finally got up because she had gotten a text from Christian saying he wanted to hang out.

For once in my life, I wanted to thank the hell out of Christian.

I walked with her over to the door, and she said goodbye to Dimitri and wished him luck on finishing the punching bag. "It's probably really hard to set up," she said and then hugged me.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I said, and waved her out the door.

The moment it shut, Dimitri was standing and had me pushed up against the door. He kissed me hard on the mouth.

Yes, this was what I had been waiting for.

He was breathing heavily when he pulled back, obviously restraining himself from brutally going at it with me. I had the urge to tell him, 'go for it'.

"My goodness, I've been wanting to do that since I got here." He confessed and kissed me again.

I smiled into the kiss and grabbed some of his hair in my hands. "Same here."

He stepped back and I was able to think straight again. "Do you want me to go warm up the food?" I asked as he got back to sitting down next to the punching bag.

Dimitri looked up at me, confused. "I thought you already ate?" He was referring to what I had told Lissa.

"No, I told her that so I could eat with you." The smile that lit up his face lifted my mood even more. He nodded.

I came back a couple minutes later after heating up the food he brought. I gave him his plate and sat down beside him.

"I didn't know it would take this long." I said honestly. "Sorry I couldn't help."

Dimitri laughed. "It doesn't, I was just dragging it out so I wouldn't finish while your friend was here."

Hah. I started laughing and then leaned into his arms.

"I've missed you all day."

"Me too. Ivashkov was a pain in the ass."

I laughed and played with his fingers, our food was forgotten for the moment. "Why? Did he keep talking about himself again?"

"No," he growled. I felt his chest rumble underneath me. It was sexy. "He wouldn't stop asking about you."

I brought his hand to my lips and kissed each finger. "Did it make you jealous?" I played. "Seeing another man interested in me?" I had to admit, I loved the idea of it.

He nodded. "Of course. It bugged the shit out of me. Half the time I wanted to..." He stopped himself.

I turned around to look at him. The position I was in was odd, but I stayed nonetheless. "You wanted to what?"

"Forget about it."

I got mad. Yeah, yeah. I know I probably shouldn't have but I hated when he did that. He'd say something and get me interested, only to make up an excuse not to tell me. He had done it when I asked about Tasha, and now this.

He was going to tell me. He was going to tell me now.

I pulled out of his arms and scooted away from him. "No."

He raised an eyebrow. The gesture irritated me further.

"I'm getting tired of you doing that. If you're want to say something say it. Tell me what you wanted to do. Explain what's going on with Tasha, because I know something is up. Seriously, you're going to tell me or—" I searched for a believable threat. "I'll kick your ass once you teach me how." Eh...

Dimitri laughed. "Okay, no more threats." He sighed, and his demeanor changed. He seemed stressed now, the playful glint in his eyes now gone.

"Go on," I urged rudely. For all I knew, it was something personal and I was overstepping my boundaries.

He sighed again and started with Tasha. "After Christmas dinner, when we got home..." He eyed me. "Are you sure you want to hear this? I have a feeling you won't like it."

"Yeah, I can take it. Throw it on me."

He regarded me seriously. "Okay. Well, Tasha wanted to have sex that night." I flinched. "But I didn't want to and she kept trying to get me in the mood," he said stiffly, "I told her I didn't want to, and now she thinks I don't want to be with her."

I didn't know how to process what he had told me. I could tell it was hard for him to say this to me. I would've felt the same way. It was embarrassing, first of all, and made me feel bad for Tasha because I was taking Dimitri away from her.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that wasn't the case and that I was just tired. The words just slipped out, and all I could think about was you, and how you had kissed me that night." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't be with Tasha after that. It didn't feel right."

I moved back to his side feeling the urge to comfort him. I kneeled behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. He relaxed almost immediately.

Kissing his neck gently, I told him, "I'm glad you told me."

He laughed. "After you threatened me!"

I giggled in the nape of his neck and nuzzled my head into him. "Keep going. You still have to tell me about Adrian."

"Oh this one's easy," Dimitri said. "I wanted to show him just how good I was at fighting. He kept making remarks about how I needed to go at a faster pace with my teaching him."

"You should show him next time. That'll teach him to watch his mouth from now on." I walked on my knees back around to the front of him and resumed my spot, leaning against him once more.

We continued eating and finished some time later, eating slowly and talking about simple things. He had finished the punching bag very quickly and I laughed and just how fast he had done so. He really did have to drag it out when Lissa was here.

**an hour later**

"Do you like Adrian?" Dimitri asked me randomly when we had decided to move to the couch. I was practically glued to his side.

Surprised, I lifted my head. He wasn't looking at me though and focused his eyes on the wall. "No, of course not. He's annoying."

"Are you sure?" he asked again, this time looking at me.

I nodded. "Completely. I'm only with you." Dimitri sighed and looked down.

"I wish I could say the same," he confessed and fumbled with his wedding ring on his finger...until I noticed it wasn't his wedding ring at all. It was the one I had given him! He was wearing it!

I pulled his hand up to my face. "Hey!" I exclaimed happily and smiled at him. "You're wearing it."

Dimitri grinned and took the ring off, holding it in his palm. "Of course I am. I'll have to take it off when I leave," he said wistfully, "but I can manage. I told you I liked it, Rose."

"Yeah, I know, but it's different seeing you actually wear it."

"I get what you mean. When I saw you wearing the necklace, I felt the same way."

"It's a shame Lissa caught me with it on. I'd be wearing it every day if she hadn't."

"It's the thought that counts," Dimitri said to make me feel better and kissed me.

"But, I am going to wear it to Lissa's party," I told him happily. "I have this great dress I'm going to wear. Want to see it?" I asked, standing up. I pulled him up from the couch and dragged him with me to my bedroom.

I turned on the lamp and the room was dimly lighted. Thank God I had cleaned up earlier, I thought.

I started rambling through my closet for the dress, but Dimitri's hand came down on my shoulder and I heard his message loud and clear. 'Stop,' his hand was saying.

He spoke, "I want to wait til the party to see you in the dress."

"Oh," I whimpered out. His hand started to slide down my arm and rested on my hip, gently squeezing. I had to put an effort into breathing evenly.

"I've been dying to be with you again." Dimitri said and turned my body around so I faced him.

His face was right up against mine. I could feel his breath tickling my lips and I knew it in my heart that I would allow him to do whatever he wanted with me tonight.

I whispered out, "You're being pretty straight forward tonight, arent you?"

His eyes grew dark with lust. "Rose, when it comes to you, I never hold back."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Some more DimitriRose time that I felt needed to be written. Please review and share your thoughts! Good chapter? Yes or No? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

**Excuse me while I fangirl out on the official pictures of the 'men' from Hunger Games. I seriously can't wait. You guys have no idea. I'm having mini heart attacks each time something from the film is released! I KNEW that Peeta would look good, but everyone was acting (like they had sticks up their butts) like he was going to suck, but alas, HE DOES NOT. Gale's looking pretty hot too. GAH. If I don't stop talking about this now, then I'll go on forever and this will take up the whole page...**

**This whole chapter is a lemon, so heads up about that. It's also the first time I've really been adventurous and detaily about sex so I'm anticipating your opinions on whether I did a good job or not. Don't be too hard on me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter twelve<strong>

"You don't think we're rushing into things again?" I asked out of breath.

Things had escalated quickly. One moment we were in front of my closet, the next Dimitri had me in his arms. Let's just say he knew how to use those plump lips of his very well. He could get his way anytime with the things he could do with them.

I was off the ground, a couple feet in the air, my back digging into the clothes of my closet. The only way of keeping myself up was by holding onto the rod that held the hangers. Thank God for the upper body strength

Dimitri held me tightly, attacking my neck with kisses. It was very hard to think. He didn't take his mouth away from my neck as he answered in a deep tone, "I lost the ability to think properly when we started kissing."

I sighed happily and smiled. This was total bliss. I laughed and used my legs that were wrapped around his torso to pull him closer to me. My legs tugged hardly on him and he jerked forward. I hadn't planned to rub our lower regions together, but the action did so. Mm. It might've been unintentional, but it felt so good. I moaned, and Dimitri made a sound deep in his throat. The friction felt so unbelievable that Dimitri ceased his actions and breathed heavily against my neck.

Who knew breathing could be so sexy.

I gripped the bar tighter in my hands and threw my head back when Dimitri pushed his hips into mine. I could feel his hardness throbbing against my own need, and I knew he was going to drive me crazy tonight. All concerns left my head and the only thing I could see, hear, and smell was Dimitri. He was my everything in this moment of time.

"Roza," Dimitri whispered sensually against my lips when his mouth found mine again. He wasn't holding up with the grinding into me and my grip was slipping fast on the bar. My hands were becoming too sweaty, as was the rest of my body. The closet was getting hot. We needed to move.

I pushed myself off the bar and Dimitri tightened his grip on my body so I didn't fall. He backed out of the closet, and then led me to my bed.

I landed on the bed softly, and Dimitri got on top of me, gripping my shirt in his hands. This was becoming too much and we had just barely started. Oh God. He ground into me again. This time it was continuous. Over and over again he rubbed himself against me, our bodys slipping past each other.

The way Dimitri's hips seemed to move like a wave as he did so aroused me more than I already was. I could just picture him doing the same thing completely naked. If things continued the way they were, I probably would be able to see the sight. Ohhh.

I couldn't wait.

Taking the initiative, I threw Dimitri's body off of mine and switched our places. This time it was I who was on top, straddling him. I kept on with the dry humping, but that was not the reason I had moved on top. Each time I moved up to him, our lips met desperately and I needed to see more of him. I wanted to be able to feel his bare skin against mine.

Without stopping my jerky movements, I pulled my shirt over my head and started ripping Dimitri's shirt off. He helped get it off and then I became enthralled by his chest. He was so built. There were some days in the dojo, where he'd get overheated and would take his shirt off in the midst of our sessions...I lived for those days.

My lips found his neck first, working hard to please him. I sucked until I was sure he'd have a hickey there later. (If I had been thinking straight, I wouldn't have done that, but I wasn't. Tasha didn't exist in this world I was in right now.) I licked down his skin to his collar bone, nibbling lightly on the contoured skin. My hands rested on his stomach and my nails dug into him as I kissed even lower.

The first time we were together wasn't as intimate as this. It had been a quick thing compared to the speed we were going at now. I didn't have time to explore his body, I didn't have time to get a full view of him.

For example, I hadn't noticed how his hard his nipples could get. I kissed one of them first, and eyed Dimitri. He had his eyes closed, his head thrown back into one of my pillows. The hand he had on my hips squeezed my skin gently. I smiled as I wrapped my lips around the bud and sucked gently, lapping my tongue over it in my mouth. His grip on my hip tightened. I laughed and then went to do the same to the other.

"Mm." I moaned at the warmth of his skin.

When I had had enough of that, I continued my descent down his body. The hand on my hip moved to my hair, as I had gone to low for him to keep it in it's previous spot. My hands played with the hem of his pants, teasing slightly by dipping just the tips of my fingers inside every so often. My tongue was occupied with his abs right now. I licked over each rift of his toned body. God, he drove me wild.

The aching between my legs was growing. I rubbed my legs together to try and relieve some of the need as I dipped even lower. I felt Dimitri's eyes on me as I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly dragged the zipper down. He kicked them off hurriedly and pulled on my hair a bit. Things were about to get dirty.

"You're going to—" Dimitri trailed off looking unbelieving. He looked like he anticipated what was to come very much.

I looked into his eyes as I rubbed his through his briefs. He gasped in a breath, but kept his eyes locked onto me. The look he was giving me made me feel like the sexiest woman alive. I felt empowering, like I had complete control over his body.

I licked my lips and mouthed over the side of his shaft over the fabric. He groaned and the sound sent tingles between my legs. I tongued him for a while until I couldn't go on any longer without having him truly in my mouth. I hooked my thumbs into the only piece of clothing he had left and pulled them down his legs. His cock sprang out and I gasped at the sight of him. I hadn't gotten a good look at him until now and I was not disappointed. Not one bit.

Dimitri had nothing to be ashamed of.

I forced my eyes back up to Dimitri himself. His eyes still hadn't left the sight in front of him. I let my tongue slip across the tip of him and the way his eyes closed at the sensation was so... Ungh. I don't even know how to explain it. It was arousing and haunting at the same time. An image was worth a thousand words, right? Well, the image of pleasure on Dimitri's face was worth every single word that ever existed.

"You're so hot." I said because I had to get my sexual frustration out somehow. My voice sounded unlike me. It was deep, and airy, and sounded so erotic.

Then I got back to what I was doing, wrapping a hand around him. I pumped a few times before taking the head into my mouth slowly, making sure to torture him as much as possible for my own pleasure. I think I surprised the both of us when I took him fully into my mouth. My nose was pressed up against the skin between his hips, and his grip on my hair tightened.

I had unleashed an unstoppable force within in. Both of his hands held onto my head and I knew what was coming. A guy had tried to do this to me a long time ago but I wasn't having it then with him. Now? I wouldn't stop Dimitri, because I was going to have my way with him later. He held my head in place and thrusted into my mouth, burying himself deep into the back of my throat. I gagged a couple times, but then relaxed my throat and it became easy. It was no problem, and I knew it was driving Dimitri insane that I was letting him do this.

"Dimitri," I whined around him a second later, "I can't breathe."

This roughness was exactly what I wanted, but, hell, I needed to breathe! He had his whole self sheathed into me and I kept him there as long as possible, but I could only do so for so long.

The lust on his face stayed as he slowly pulled out of my mouth. I started gasping for breath and he crawled over to me where I was. He pulled my mouth into his for a messy kiss. His breathing was labored and his eyes heavily lidded. The next kiss he gave me was gentle.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Dimitri asked me, caressing my cheek, suddenly becoming the soft self he usually was.

I slapped his hand away. "Don't start treating me like I'm a porcelain doll now, Dimitri." I scolded. He was going to worship me like I had him, and I was going to have it rough. No time for this gentle shit right now. "I'm fine."

He laughed and nodded blissfully, buring his head into my neck to kiss me. He was soon stuck between my breasts, his lips licking the valley between them. "This has to come off," he said referring to my bra. His hands glided around my body to unhinge my bra. He had it off instantly, and pulled it off of my body, throwing it somewhere to the floor. He stopped his actions to look me over. His eyes stopped at each breast and I saw the excitement behind his eyes.

Yes.

He kissed my nipples and then went back to roughness we had going on earlier. He bit at the skin and sucked them into his mouth. The pain and pleasure mixed together to for an all time high. This was exactly what I wanted. Oh my God, his mouth was so amazing.

He pulled away a little while later and pulled off my pants and underwear at the same time without warning. His hand started rubbing against my clit and I couldn't hold back the moans any longer. I chanted his name over and over. "Dimitri." He licked the skin of my inner thigh and teased the skin around me. "Stop teasing," I ordered, and grabbed his head forcefully. I buried his face right where I wanted him to go.

He took a deep breath that tickled my skin and then plunged his tongue into me.

"Oh my God." I cried. This was... fuck. "So good," I breathed as Dimitri used his tongue so skillfully. He mimicked sex all the while keeping his hand in motion, pinching me and moving back and forth at such an speed that soon had me thrusting up to him. Any other time the slurping sound I could hear down there would've repulsed me, but it felt so good knowing that Dimitri was tasting me. I practically rode his face, but he didn't seem to mind. He did not complain once and even seemed excited at what he was doing to me. I don't know why I was so shocked by that. I had just been doing practically the same thing to him and I had the time of my life! I guess it was odd thinking that someone would want to do such a thing to me.

His hand left its spot and slipped into my folds while his tongue moved up to resume the postion his hand was in earlier. He added another finger quickly after and I lost it. That was enough. I needed him in me now.

I pushed him away from his spot and then up to me. I pushed my lips on his and shuddered at the taste of myself on his lips and tongue. I never knew this could be such a turn on. This would forever be etched in my mind. From now, I'd be open to more things and exploring my sexuality. Before this, I was a simple girl. Stick it on, take it out, done. I was never one for foreplay, but this one time alone would have my mind changed forever. Foreplay could be just as good as sex. It was quicker too for those days when you just didn't have the time to go all the way.

He was at my opening. I could feel him as I dripped with excitement, but he wouldn't stick it in yet. Dimitri kept kissing me until the waiting became unbearable. He pulled his lips away from mine and searched me eyes. This was it. Technically, or at least to me, this would count as our first time... our first real time anyway. The time before had been premature. We didn't have feelings as strong for each other as we did.

Everyone always said it was better when you loved the person. Wait... loved?

"Are you ready?" Dimitri asked before I could consider what I had just been thinking. The look in his eyes comforted me and the desire in me could no longer be tamed. I grabbed a hold of his butt and pushed him into me.

We both sucked in breaths at the sensation it brought. He stayed still for a moment, getting used to the feel of me. For a moment, I thought he'd faint. He rested his forehead against mine, his eyes squeezed shut. He took slow, deep breaths and then finally, he moved just a tiny bit and he cursed. "So tight..." he muttered and then picked up the pace, bringing loud sounds out of both of us.

He felt so good buried completely in me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly to me as his hips curled into my just like earlier. I was right, it was an even better sight now that he was unclothed. I could just see over his shoulder now that I was holding him tightly to me. The muscles on his back contracted and I could feel the pressure building within me. It wouldn't be long before I came.

But I needed more.

I wrapped my legs around him and pushed so he was the one on his back now. I sat down on top of him and started bouncing uncontrollably. His hands found my breasts and he moved his thumbs over my nipples, building up the pleasure even more. I started going faster and Dimitri moved his hands down to my hips to help lift me up and down on his.

"Oh Roza," he moaned. "I'm about to..." He stopped to groan as I started moving my hips in a different way, almost a circular and rolling motion. It awakened a whole new set of senses.

"Me too." I let him know and laid down so my chest was up against him. I dragged my body up and down his, rubbing my nipples against his skin, and continued on this way until Dimitri turned us so we were back in our first position.

He looked straight into my eyes as he thrusted faster than ever. We were both so, so close.

He slipped out almost all the way and then slammed back in roughly. That was it for me. I was done.

Stars crossed my vision and I threw my head back on the pillow. I dug my nails into Dimitri's back deeply and my walls tightened around him, my orgasm blossoming. Clenching around him must've drove him over the edge, because a moment later my name and three other words slipped out of his mouth as he reached his own high. I was too caught up in the floating feeling that I didn't process his words until he was resting his head against my cheek to catch his own breath a moment later.

Dimitri had said he loved me.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. Rose was thinking it, but Dimitri actually said it. What do you think? Man, I've been getting more into writing for this story. I think I'll take a little break from my other one and pay attention to this one! I have been neglecting it... Review please!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA**

**Yet another chapter added so quickly! I love the amount of reviews I'm getting! I'm almost to a closing point with my other story, so keep an eye on that. I'll be updating that story within the next days. I need to focus on this fic for now. :) Then, maybe a new story? How does that sound? So here is what I've come up with. Let me know if you like how things play out in your review! **

* * *

><p><strong>chapter thirteen<strong>

_Dimitri had said he loved me._

My breathing ceased.

He said he loved me.

"Mm," Dimitri groaned into my neck, sending another round of shivers down my body. I had to control myself or I'd want to go again. "Your skin is so soft," he commented. I laughed half-heartedly and then became silent. I closed my eyes nervously. I didn't know what to do. He wasn't saying anything about it, so did that mean we were just going to forget it? Shit, I didn't know if I _could_ forget it.

Damn it. Here I was trying to enjoy this moment and I couldn't stop thinking. Why did Dimitri have to say it? The mind blowing sex we had just had was now being overshadowed. I didn't want that to happen... I wanted to bask in this moment, like Dimitri seemed to be doing. I needed to know though. Before I could do anything else.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked Dimitri, pushing him gently off of me. If it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing, then I didn't know what I would do. Being together like this with him was enough to shame his marriage, but him confessing his love to me was on a whole other level. Okay, yes, for a second I had tossed the word love around, but that was in my mind!

He caught sight of my concerned expression and fell back down onto me. "Rose, don't ruin this moment." Me? He didn't want _me_ to ruin this moment? Was he kidding? "Just let me hold you until I have to go home." To his wife. Tasha.

Dimitri rolled off of me and leaned back on a pillow. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his arms, but I wasn't having it. How could I just let this go? "I'm not ruining anything," I spit out, throwing his arms away from me. I moved my hair out of my face and sat up. I grabbed a pillow to cover myself, suddenly feeling exposed.

He ripped the pillow away from me and put it back down on the bed. He patted it and looked up at me. "If you keep talking, you will. Please, just lay back down."

I shook my head. "No, Dimitri. I can't just let this go—"

"Shhh." Dimitri sounded and put his hand on my chin. His thumb rested over my lips and darted between them. "Please," he looked tired, "lay down."

I turned away from him and surveyed the room while surveying my own thoughts. My thoughts, like our clothes on the floor, were all over the place, but I didn't want to end up arguing with him. Not after the great thing we had just shared. Sighing, I admitted defeat... for now, at least, and pulled back the sheets so the two of us could lay under them.

Dimitri wrapped me in his arms once more and fell asleep quickly after that. But I had a hard time sleeping. So I stayed there, in Dimitri's arms, the arms of a married man, and pondered his words. He had said he loved me, but then didn't want to talk about it. Because of the way he was acting, if it were _any_ other guy, I would've assumed it was just a thing mistakenly said during sex, but this was Dimitri and he always meant what he said... no matter what.

At some point, I realized that Dimitri had to go back home. It was almost closing time at the dojo and if Dimitri stayed any longer, he wouldn't have an alibi.

I wriggled out of Dimitri's arms and started gathering my clothes from around the room. I got dressed and then set Dimitri's clothes on the bed where I had been laying a moment ago. I put my hand on his shoulder, shaking gently. "Dimitri. Wake up." After a couple more shakes, his eyes opened slowly and he took in the room around him. He rubbed his eyes and I told him the time. He got up quickly and dressed while I waited for him by the door.

When he walked out of the bedroom, he stopped in front of me and kissed my lips. "I wish I could stay," he said and then pecked my cheek. I nodded because I didn't know what to say, and then he left.

I couldn't help but feel a bit used after he was gone. Strangely, it had never occured to me that maybe Dimitri was just using me. Somewhere in my mind was a voice telling me that Dimitri wasn't like that, and I found myself agreeing. I knew who he was. Something was just holding him back from explaining to me why he could say he loved me one moment and then act like he had said nothing the next.

The scariest thought entered my head. What if Dimitri was just like me? What if he had a hard time admitting his feelings, because they're betraying what he's always thought was 'right' or 'moral'? Maybe Dimitri was daring enough to say what I was thinking... but even so, what was up with him brushing me off like that?

I knew there would be trouble to come. That's how it always happened when you told someone you loved them.

**the next day**

I woke up really late and it had already passed the whole hour that I usually spent over at the dojo with Dimitri. A hint of guilt passed through me, but I brushed it aside. My alarm _had_ gone off this morning, but I was too lazy to get up... Oh well. It didn't seem like such a big deal right now anyway. At least it didn't until I checked my phone. Believe it or not, I had four text messages and a couple missed calls from the Russian himself.

'_Hope you're not too sore from yesterday, I plan on working you extra hard today._' _'Are you running late today?' __'Where are you? You're not answering you're phone.' __'Is this because of yesterday?'_

Sighing, I knew I'd have to go see him to settle this all out. I mean damn, I had no fucking time to spend enjoying our spontaneous love making. Taking a quick shower, I didn't bother with make-up or anything and just slipped into clothes that I'd normally wear when going to meet Dimitri and headed off to the dojo.

**fifteen minutes later**

I took a deep breath before opening the door. I made a promise to myself on the walk over that I would not fight with Dimitri and I would _not_ leave the dojo angry at him. I didn't feel like getting in another fight, or being hostile with each other... especially now that I'd have to see him tomorrow at the party.

When I walked in, Dimitri was standing over by the mats with a client and lifted his head to look at me when the door ringed. I had completely took a hold of his attention which wasn't exactly a good thing when you were in the middle of a hand-to-hand fighting exercise. He was distracted and whoever he was sparring with got a good opening at him and punched him in the face. I winced with him and he fell to the ground.

"Yes!" Adrian exclaimed, almost jumping up and down at Dimitri's reddened cheek. Blood dripped down the side of his face. "I finally got you." Adrian looked in disbelief. He was sweaty and didn't have his shirt on. Dimitri had a murderous glare on his face until he looked back at me. His eyes told me everything he was feeling... regret, affection, embarrassment, annoyance.

I looked back at Adrian who had just noticed me. He ran his hand over his sweaty chest and smiled at me. "Hello beautiful," he stretched backward, as if to show off his body to me. I'll admit, he looked pretty glistening and delicious right now, but nowhere near as jaw dropping Dimitri was without a shirt on... or naked. I snapped out of my trance and crossed my arms. "Did you see me get a good one on this weakling over here?" Adrian asked, a proud smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and looked down at Dimitri, who held his fingers against his bleeding temple. Oh my God. I hadn't noticed how bad it was.

I rushed over to them. "Shit," I murmured under my breath. For once in my life, I wished there were two of me. One to help Dimitri, and the other to pound Adrian's face into the ground. Maybe a good beating would keep him from hitting on me every chance he got. Ugh. If he had done any permanent damage to Dimitri's face I would kill him and hang his head on a plaque in my flat making sure to slap his face each time I passed. Seriously.

Adrian started shaking his head in disbelief, a cheeky grin on his face. The fact that I hadn't answered him didn't seem to faze him at all. He was too hell bent on bragging about his one punch. "I can't believe I finally got you." The asshole began laughing.

I turned to him angrily. "Shut up, Adrian." I spit out. "The only reason you were able to punch him is because I walked in." I quickly stood up and ran over to the bathroom, grabbing a couple paper towels. Then, I grabbed a couple ice cubes from the cooler and made a makeshift icepack. "He was distracted," I mumbled more to myself when I got back to Dimitri and Adrian. Gently, I forced Dimitri into a laying position and assessed the damage. I stared at him worriedly and slowly eased the ice onto his cut. He hissed out and grabbed my hand to squeeze.

Adrian curiously looked down at our hands and cleared his throat. He was obviously expecting some attention, but I was too pissed at him and too concerned about Dimitri to care. Without so much as looking at him, I said, "I think your session is over. You better go."

I pushed hair that had fallen into Dimitri's face away, and gazed at his lips. I really wanted to kiss him right now, to comfort him and show him how sorry I was for being bitchy, but freaking Adrian hadn't moved.

I finally looked at Adrian. "Why are you still here?" He walked a little toward us and opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "No," I said angrily, "you're not going to get me to go on a date with you today." His face fell. "So there's no point in you staying now is there?" I huffed angrily and focused my attention back on Dimitri as Adrian sighed brokenly.

Adrian picked something up from a chair a couple feet away and tossed it to me. Dimitri's towel. "For the blood," he said and then looked at Dimitri. "I'm sorry, man." Before leaving us, he gave me one last wistful look at bit his lip. Then, finally, he left. I breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone and focused on Dimitri. The little bastard had really gotten a good one on him.

"I"m sorry for distracting you." I apologized and moved the ice to wipe off the blood from his face. He flinched at the pain, but I knew it hurt less. The ice was numbing.

"It's okay. At least you're here with me," he said and I smiled sadly. I pulled my hand from his and moved my fingers a bit to spread the circulation, he was holding on tight. I placed that hand on his cheek and bent down so I could kiss him. When I started to pull back, he stopped me and planted a sweet kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry about yesterday... I acted like a jerk."

I laughed and rested my forehead against his cheek, the one that wasn't red. I actually started tearing up. "No, it was me. I just—" I shook my head, not wanting to finish. Dimitri cupped my face and brought me back in for a kiss.

He wiped the one tear that had fallen with his thumb. "I did mean it." He admitted, in an defeated voice. My eyes widened a bit and the tears stopped. There was my answer. Was it what I wanted to hear? "I know I shouldn't, but I do." He sighed and pulled me in for another kiss. After that one was finished, he sat up and pulled the things I held out of my hand and set them on the ground. "I love you, Rose."

I averted my eyes, because staring into his had become too much. The passion in them was enough to make me break, and admit that I would stay by his side forever if he wanted. God, this was so complicated. What about Tasha? I knew I'd been pushing her away into the back of my mind, but she was going to be there when it was all over. She wasn't going to go away like I had made myself believe she had. I had to consider her in all this.

Dimitri held my hands in his. "What do you think?" He asked nervously like he was shooting out some idea at me.

I bit my lip and considered what he was asking. Should I go with my heart or my head?

"I think..."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Heart or head? Tasha's not going anywhere. Her and Dimitri are married! Do the two of them just expect her to vanish into thin air so they can run off into the sunset with their love affair? (That totally rhymed!) So, got any questions for me? Share your thoughts!<strong>

**Expect the next chapter to have some Rose/Dimitri interaction, a talk about Tasha, and maybe part of the New Years party? Hmm. Not sure yet.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA**

**Okay, I lied. No New Years Party in this one, but it is jam packed with what you all like the most: ROSE AND DIMITRI. They are seriously the only people in this chapter. So enjoy it while you can! New Years Party for sure in the next chapter. This one is super long, so have fun with that too! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts when you're done! I love getting reviews :) I'm posting this right now, because I seriously just finished and wanted to get it out to all of you!**

**Also, note to all the people saying I should make Tasha cheat...I honestly don't think I'm going to do that. Sorry! It's just not how I saw this happening. I've already got a plan and everything...which is new to me, because I usually have no idea what I'm doing until I'm doing it.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter fourteen<strong>

_"I think..."_

I took a deep breath.

"I think you drive me insane, and that I love you so much that I don't know what to do with myself." I said with a smile on my face. As hard it was to admit, I felt happy. It didn't make me feel horrible like I thought it would. I don't know. I had just assumed that letting go of that barrier that held me from telling Dimitri exactly how I felt would break me. I was scared that confessing my true feelings would come back to bite me... hell, it still could. Let's just hope karma decided to spare me for once. I had been good all my life right? Spare me...

Dimitri laughed and let go of my hands to let them rest on his hips. Apparently the pain from the punch had lessened, because his mind was clearly on other things. "I can think of a couple things," Dimitri slinked out and gave my hips a little squeeze. I had a feeling that ever since our major lovemaking that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me, or his mind off of sex. Men.

I slapped his hands off of my hips and put that back to his side. In a patronizing tone, I scolded, "Yeah, yeah, put the sex eyes away." I smiled amusingly at him, while trying to talk some sense into him. "You've seemed to have forgotten where we are, and what just happened." It was true! It was like he didn't even remember that he had just gotten punched! I knew Dimitri was tough, and Adrian didn't have anything on him, but still, that punch had been a big one. In fact, the cut was still bleeding. Eh, I needed to take care of it some more.

Dimitri shrugged and begrudgingly wrapped his hands right back around my waist, a cheeky grin on his face "What can I say? I lose my mind when you're around." Oh, God. Sometimes Dimitri could be so corny. I laughed and slapped his arm lightly.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up some more. I think the blood loss is making you even crazier than you already are." I joked and then stood up, pulling him along with me to the unisex bathroom. I shut and locked the door behind us just in case and made Dimitri sit down on the toilet after I closed the lid and put a couple paper towels over it. You really never knew what people did when they were in the bathroom... Gross. We would not be taking any chance today.

Once he was sitting, I left the stall and grabbed a couple clean paper towels and threw the towel over my shoulder. I wet the towels and then went to where I knew the band-aids were. I had to leave the bathroom to get them, but I knew Dimitri wouldn't dare move a muscle. When I got back, he was lazily sitting on the toilet. The sight brought bubbles of laughter out of my mouth, but I silenced them. He was hurt. No laughing right now. Maybe later.

I straddled his waist and wrapped my legs around his back. I realized that my sweats could've been rubbing against some pretty gross stuff on the toilet, but whatever. I could shower later. Dimitri's eyes opened, as they were shut before when I walked in, and he looked down at our position. I had a feeling he was going to say something suggestive, so I talked first, "I guess Adrian's never going to let you live this down." I dabbed his cut with a couple paper towels and then threw them away into the trash bin beside us. "I'm sorry."

His hands came to rest on my thighs as I slipped the towel off my shoulder. I held it over his cut for a moment and then removed it to blow on the injury. The blood was starting to slow. "Nah, it's alright. It'll heal," Dimitri said to make me feel better, I'm sure. I felt like I was being a little too serious right now, given the situation, so I tried to lighten my mood.

I smiled at Dimitri and stopped what I was doing. "Until you get another injury from being distracted by my stunning beauty." I moved my head to the side to give him a good view of my bone structure and winked at him.

Dimitri laughed like I hoped he would and cupped my face to pull me down for a tender kiss. When he pulled away, he pointedly looked into my eyes. "You've already wounded a very vital part of me Rose and I'm pulling through just fine."

I grew skeptical and crossed my arms. Raising an eyebrow, I challenged, "Oh, really, and how vital can your temple really be?"

He uncrossed my arms and placed them both on his chest, over where his heart was. I could feel it beating strongly beneath my fingers. Something about the action seemed so intimate. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable for some reason, almost like I was barging in on my own private moment. "I wasn't talking about that, Rose." Dimitri inquired and placed his hand over mine. "I was talking about this," he said, referring to his heart. I had taken a hold of his heart.

"Oh," I uttered, my eyes locked on where our hands were. My mouth suddenly became dry. Licking my lips, I laughed, "You know, that was pretty cheesy." The romantic moment had passed, but not spitefully.

Dimitri released my hands and playfully pouted his plump lips at me. It took all my will not to pull his lower lip into mine and have my way with him. "Yeah, but you liked it."

"I can't argue with that." I said, defeated, my gaze still locked on his mouth. He had to have been blind not to have noticed where my attention was focused. When I could finally tear my eyes away, I saw that his eyes were on my lips. Our minds were strangely in sync.

Dimitri smiled, but didn't look up from my mouth. "Good. You shouldn't want to." He took a heavy breath and leaned forward, quickly. "Now let me taste those lips."

"Hah," I laughed and pushed him back. Down boy. "Not until I'm done." I resumed my job as Dimitri's sexy nurse and grabbed the forgotten band-aid to place over the cut. One more time, I wiped at the slit in his skin to make sure it was as clean as it possibly could be.

"How much longer?" Dimitri asked, straining his eyes to try and get a glimpse of me, but I was too close and too far up. He moved his head, but I forced it back down. I needed to get the damn band-aid on.

I held his head in place. "Just a minute." I undid the slips of paper off the band-aid and stuck it onto his temple. There. "Okay. Done." I leaned back to survey my work. "I think I did a good job."

Dimitri nodded impatiently. "Mhm, now let me have you." His eyes were full of lust and want.

I pushed my lips on his. "Mm. Okay." I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started kissing passionately. What started out as a little make-out session escalated into full out dry sex? I sat over Dimitri, grinding so hard into him, like I was riding him. Our bodies moved together; mine ever so slightly rising against his in a familiar tempo. Our lips never pulled apart. Not even to breath. Both of us had to settle with getting air in and out of our lungs through our noses. The room was becoming stuffy and Dimitri and I had started to sweat. I became super aware of every single sound that made itself heard as we kissed. As Dimitri placed his hand under shirt, I heard car honking outside.

He slipped his hand under my bra and squeezed my breast in his hand. I moaned and slipped a hand between mine and Dimitri's bodies. I forced my way into his pants and gasped out when Dimitri moved his finger across my nipple, "You do know that anyone could walk in on us right?" I grabbed Dimitri's hard member and started moving my hand up and down his warm shaft. He moaned into my mouth and the sound drove me wild.

"Let them." Dimitri whispered and kissed me more forcefully than ever. The wonders this man could do with just one touch. Ah, whenever he touched me, I could hardly think of anything else. I moved my hands out of Dimitri's pants despite the whiny sound he gave, and let my hands wander underneath the shirt he wore. I pulled it up over his head and resumed kissing him.

Smiling into our kiss, I said in harsh breaths, "Yeah, just wait until Adrian comes back for something."

Dimitri pulled back and stared at me. Yeah, not so carefree now, are you? I laughed at his facial expression. "You're right. I should probably change the sign."

I laughed, and kissed Dimitri lips quickly. "Good idea." He patted my leg to let me know I had to get off of him so I did. We both walked out of the stall and I cleaned up the stuff I had used to disinfect the cut. Dimitri walked out of the bathroom a moment before I did.

I stood by the doorway of the bathroom as Dimitri walked quickly over to the other side of the open dojo space to the door. He opened the door a bit and looked at the sidewalk from left to right. When he was satisfied, he locked the door and flipped the sign. He had already had all the blinds closed today, so he didn't have to worry about doing that.

He sauntered back over to me and stretched his arms behind his back, getting ready for what we were about to do. I licked my lips at his contracting muscles and placed my hands on his chest when he got to me. I ran my hands softly up and down his torso. Small chills rose from his skin and I smiled happily. It was satisfying to know that I could send chills through his body like he could me. I put on my best seductive look and said, "Are you going to touch me again?"

He smiled through his deeply hooded eyes and leaned until his mouth was beside my ear. "I'm going to touch you until you cum." I let out a heavy breath and tried to still my breathing. His thickly accented voice could turn me on so much by itself. This sex crazed side of Dimitri had me half excited and half scared at the same time. He licked my earlobe before pulling it into his mouth and nibbling on it. Trying to steady my breath was insane. It just wasn't possible, so I gave up and threw that cause out the window. "Would you like that, Roza?" His hands slipped around my waist and squeezed my butt.

I nodded my head feverously and let out a whimper. This was too good to be true. We had only had real sex yesterday and already I was becoming a maniac for his body. Giving into him and giving into my true feelings was all it had taken. As Dimitri led me to the storage room, I couldn't help but think: Why hadn't I given into him sooner?

Dimitri pulled a long leathery jacket off of a hook on the wall and placed it on the floor before motioning for me to lie upon it. I backed down and started slipping out of my clothes, realizing how soft and smooth the article of clothing beneath me was. I gathered a handful of it and looked up at Dimitri who was slipping out of his own clothes. "What is this?" I asked him curiously.

"A duster," Dimitri said before taking off his briefs and laying over me. I found it hard to breath, but had my attention on the jacket right now. He started kissing me and rubbing his hands up my body, starting at my hips.

Just when he reached the curve of my breasts, I asked, "Like a cowboy jacket?"

Dimitri pulled away from our kiss and looked down at me. His eyes searched mine before an amused smile crossed his face. "Yes, Roza, like a cowboy jacket." He laughed and then I shut up.

The sex this time had been just as good as yesterday, if not better. Before Dimitri, I had found the missionary position to be boring, but now, I had realized it was only because the guys I had done it with before didn't know how to find the places within me that sparked gold. Dimitri did, he knew, and he wouldn't let me forget it. He would pound over and over into me, hitting just that spot each and every time. I couldn't help the little noises of pleasure that come out of my lips. Each time I contracted around him, he let out little groans that sent even more waves of pleasure down to the spot between my legs.

Afterward, Dimitri lay over me, but angled his body in such a way that I didn't have all of his body weight on top of me. He had his head in the crook of my neck and was kissing my softly. Ever so often, his tongue would dart out and I would shiver. He was working at marking my body with hickeys... or so he had told me almost violently when he was biting at the skin above my nipple when he was slamming himself into me a while ago. I hadn't gotten a good look at my body yet, but I was sure he had made a couple bruises around my body with his lips.

I was still out of breath and in a happy state of bliss. I placed my hand over Dimitri's neck and gently pulled down at the hair above his neck. "I didn't know sex could be so good." Closing my eyes, I sighed and smiled happily.

He laughed in my neck, and I could feel his chest rumble against my body. "Me neither," he said amazingly and gave my neck one last kiss before holding himself up on his arms so he could look at me.

Looking at him seriously, I placed my hands on his shoulders. I searched his eyes for an answer. "I'm the best you've had?"

His lips curled up into a smile. "Without a doubt," Dimitri said honestly and then settled down beside me on his back.

"Good. I'm glad," I expressed to him and then wrapped one of my legs around his. It was now me who was half on top of him. My head rested on his chest, and I let my arm encircle his body to me. My eyes wandered around the room.

It was really the first time I had really looked in here. I had been in here a couple times before to get equipment but never really noticed the things in here. Shelves were filled with packages of water for future use, gloves in new boxes, stuff like that. My eyes drifted up the shelves to the top rung and I saw a box that had Tasha's name on it. It was so easy to forget about her, I thought.

"Is it possible that she could show up here?" I asked, turning my gaze back to Dimitri's sculpted body. My fingers traced his abs and then up to his nipple.

"Who?" Dimitri asked sleepily. I had noticed that he became very tired after a good round of sex. I was almost the opposite. I became hyper aware of things, and would talk endlessly to him. He didn't seem to mind though.

"You know." I hinted at, not exactly wanting to say her name right now. No. Not here, not in this special place that would mean something to me from now on.

"Um, I don't think so." I felt Dimitri swallow. He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable talking about her now. "She's at work so..."

"Mm," I sounded in response and pinched his nipple gently. It soon became hard and I smiled to myself. "I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out yet." I mumbled carelessly.

Dimitri shifted beneath me. I wasn't sure if it was because of what I had just said or what I was doing with my fingers. "Why? It's not like we've been flaunting it."

I flicked my finger over the hardened nub slowly. "Yeah, but we're not exactly secretive either." It was a true fact. No reason to deny it. "It's only a matter of time..."

"Do you really think so?" Dimitri asked as I slipped my mouth over his nipple.

I pulled back, almost laughing. "Dimitri, we're having sex at your job, and Adrian," I mentioned, "who knows Tasha, saw you hold my hand." I thought of Lissa. "Plus," I added, "my best friend is totally suspicious. I don't know how much longer I can hold her off." Seriously. Lissa was becoming a person I didn't want to be around so much anymore. Not because I didn't like her, it was just that I didn't want to slip up and say something about Dimitri and I. She was constantly asking questions and it was becoming hard to make up excuses.

"Okay, I get what you're saying." Dimitri agreed and I licked his nipple for my own amusement. I heard him let out a wavering breath and smiled mischievously.

"We need to hide this better." I said like I was completely innocent and hadn't just been teasing Dimitri.

"How do you propose we do that?"

I leaned up on my arm to look at Dimitri. "Well, for starters. No more sex." Dimitri's face became panicked, coaxing a laugh to slip out of my mouth. "Here, anyway. We're going to have to find a better place." He visibly relaxed and seemed to consider what I had just said.

He raised an eyebrow and bit his lip. "We obviously can't go to my place." That was given, because, you know, his wife and everything. But if only he knew how badly I wanted to see his house.

"Or mine, Lissa could just pop up whenever." I had slowly started to regret ever giving her a key... Dimitri and I needed a place where no one we knew would show up unexpectedly. A place where no one would know who we were or how to find us. The hotel I had first stayed at before actually buying a place to live came to mind. "There's a hotel not far from my flat," I told Dimitri, excited that I had come up with something. Now that I thought about it, this sounded like a great plan! "I can rent out a place for us." A place just for the two of us.

Dimitri looked unsure. "Do you want to spend all that money just to—" 'have sex,' I finished his sentence in my head.

"Don't worry about the money. It's not a problem at all." I told him shaking my head. My credit card was pretty much bottomless. My father, Abe, was to thank for that. I could spend whatever and would spend whatever. It was payback for all the times he said he'd come see me and didn't. "Besides, we don't have to just use it as a place to have sex." Wow. I really was building off on this whole life with Dimitri wasn't I? I was secretly hoping that the hotel room would become like our own little getaway place where Tasha wasn't alive.

"Are you sure, Rose?" Dimitri asked reluctantly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he didn't want me to get the place because he didn't want to feel forced to have a place with me. But I did know better. Dimitri just didn't want me spending so much on a room for the two of us when we could probably shack up some place for loads cheaper. But, ew, no. We belonged somewhere that didn't have ripped curtains and the smell of sperm in the air from drug deals who decided to bring their easy girls there for a nice fuck. Ugh. This area could be such a sick place... once you got to the bad side of town.

"Mhm." I nodded, before letting Dimitri's nipples have a rest. Hehe. I let my hand go back to tracing his built body. My eyes drifted back to the box on the top shelf. "How much longer until your woman gets off work?"

"We've got a couple hours." Dimitri said, nuzzling his head into my hair. He loved my hair. "Why?"

I took a deep breath and turned around in his arms. "Because I want to make love to you again." I got on top of him, fully intent on being the one in charge this time. I easily slipped him inside of me as I was already growing wet just being beside his naked body and whispered against his lips. "I'm going to show you whose boss." I liked the different sides we brought out of each other.

He groaned at my dirty words. "Mm." Dimitri moaned. "Please do."

I laughed before moved slowly up and down his body, causing him to slip in and out of me. We both moaned. "I might not be able to take you in hand to hand combat, but I so own you right now." I said, pulling his lower lip into mine. I bit down hard and Dimitri grabbed my hips roughly and moved me faster over him.

And then he said something hotly against my lips. "Own me."

Laughing one more time before getting serious about my movements, I smirked and said, "Gladly."

**an hour later**

After another rigorous round of sex, I was completely worn out. Not even having my classes with Dimitri made me feel this achy. Dimitri practically had to carry me out of the storage room... though I played my soreness up a bit to get him to do so. Hey, being in Dimitri's arms was like heaven on earth to me. Why pass up the opportunity?

When he set me down, my legs 'miraculously' worked again. I checked the clock one more time, before grabbing Dimitri by the shirt and pulling him to me. "I better go."

"I don't want you to," Dimitri said sadly and looked like he was about to pout like he had earlier. I looked away. If I had caught site of him doing that again, I wouldn't be able to leave. I think he knew that.

"Don't worry." I smiled at the ground, not daring to look at him and his lips. I reassured him, "We'll see each other tomorrow night."

"But I won't get to touch you." He slipped a hand under my chin and lifted my head so I looked at him.

I tried to lift his somber mood. "I'm sure we could squeeze in something...as long as we're alone." I kissed him softly. "I'm not risking any chance of losing you." Not when I just really got a hold of you.

He shook his head and looked of somewhere above my head. His eyes looked dreamy. "I don't know how I'll be able to keep my hands off of you when I see you." He seemed to be picturing me in his head.

"You haven't even seen me in the dress yet," I spoke incredulously. He looked back to me and looked embarrassed.

"That's the sad part." We both laughed, and I rested my hand on my cheek, fingering the edge of the band-aid.

"There's nothing sad about you." It was hard to believe that anything about Dimitri could be sad. Especially when he had the ability to make me so happy over and over again.

Dimitri's mood changed. "If only you knew..."

"What?" I asked attentively. I could worry about him so easily.

But evidently, Dimitri did not want to talk about whatever he just thought. He shook his head at me.

"No, Dimitri. Don't do that." I ordered him. "I told you we weren't going to do that anymore." No more saying something vague and then not following through with an explanation. Something he had said from one of our first days together crossed my mind. "Does this have to do with your whole control thing? You told me that something bad happened to you, but you never said what."

He nodded, but didn't elaborate. Instead, he pressed a kiss to my forehead and hugged me. "I don't know if I'm ready to tell you."

"Well, I guess I can live for a little while longer without knowing. It seems personal to you," I noted.

He nodded. "It is."

"Does Tasha know?" I asked a little afraid.

"Yes." I'd be lying if I said the answer didn't hurt me a bit. She knew him longer than I did, but I felt like I knew him on a deeper level. Why couldn't he tell me? Didn't he trust me?

"Oh," I muttered, pulling out of his embrace. I tried to hide my feelings. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow night." I patted his arm and turned around to head out the door.

"Are you coming by in the morning?" Dimitri called when I got a few steps away from him. I stopped walking and turned around.

"Nah. I've got to get my beauty sleep for once. I don't want to have bags under my eyes." It was a small white lie. I had to get over the fact that Tasha knew more of Dimitri's secrets that I did, and seeing him before the party wouldn't help me with that. I knew if I'd skip seeing him in the morning, my mind would work itself out and I'd be excited to see him again by the time the party started.

"You never have bags under your eyes," Dimitri claimed and looked at me in awe. "You're perfect."

What was I thinking? Dimitri would tell me on his own time. I didn't need to be jealous of Tasha when I had the real prize in front of me. Her knowledge had nothing on me.

I smiled and jokingly said, "You have to say that."

He shook his head. "I don't have to say anything. I wouldn't lie. Not to you." He walked over to me, placing his hand on my lower back and led me to the door.

His hand slipped down to my butt. "Okay," I laughed. "Now hand off. I really have to go now." I said as Dimitri pulled me to him for a kiss. I tried backing out of his arms, but he kept reeling me back in. We were full of laughter.

"One more kiss," Dimitri said, but it ended up being three, then four.

"Mm," I moaned against his lips before internally scolding myself for giving into his touch. I reluctantly pulled away from him. "Okay. Bye!" I said in a rush and opened the door to leave.

I was a couple steps away from the door when I heard Dimitri call after me, "Love you!"

My eyes widened and I looked around the street. They were empty, but still I told him to, "Shhh!" Then mouthed 'I love you' back.

* * *

><p><strong>They're so cute. I had so much fun writing this chapter. Did you love it as much I loved it? Rose and Dimitri are too perfect for each other. What should happen in the next chapter? I've already got some plans that involve Tasha, Dimitri, Rose and Adrian...hmm wonder what it could be? Any guesses?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA**

**Okay, before you read this chapter, I'd like you to prepare yourself for the big ending. Something HUGE happens and it will forever be a turning point in the story. Also, isn't it fun pretending it's New Years right now? :) Hah. **

**Also, I would like to rant my ass off to you all because I'm very annoyed. I was on IMDB, looking at the page for the Untitled Vampire Academy Project, and mostly everyone is rooting for Ben Barnes as Dimitri. SMH (times one hundred million!) NO! Please. Ugh. The film, in my eyes, would be ruined if that were to happen. Dimitri is a tall, SEXY, Russian man that grabs every woman's attention the moment he walks in the door. BB is NOT that. He's scrawny and not near as DEAD SEXY as Dimitri is supposed to be. Now, Bruno Santos is my number 1 pick for Dimitri. I just have no idea if he'd ever act :( . But seriously. I'm like so passionate about BB NOT being Dimitri. Am I the ONLY one who feels this way? It feels like it sometimes...**

**But anyway, I hope this chapter isn't crap, because I sort of felt like it wasn't that great as I was writing it. I hope it's good enough _and_ I hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter fifteen<strong>

When I arrived at Lissa's grand New Year's Party, it was already in full swing. Her house, which was very modern and cool, was decorated fabulously with lights and things you'd normally find at a party on New Years. Alcohol, all those little doo dads that made noise, metallic confetti, music. It was all there, and I was completely ready for it.

As I started walking around to find my best friend, the party host, I realized a couple people stop what they were doing to stare at me. Mostly men, a couple women too... Any other night, I'd tell those people to keep their eyes to themselves, but tonight? Nah. Let them stare. Let them gape, because I knew I looked good tonight. It was all for one person, so all these people who were hoping to get a chance with me could just walk the other direction, because I was taken.

I pushed through hoards of people to get into the kitchen and smiled at the sight in front of me. Lissa was leaning against the counter with a glass of wine in her hand. She looked gorgeous. Her dress shimmered like water each time she moved in the slightest. I might've looked sexy, but Lissa looked heavenly. I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders before she even saw me.

She started to push me away until she realized who I was. Lissa started laughing and put her drink down. Not a good idea at a party, I thought and picked it back up to hold for her. "Rose! I'm so glad you made it!" Lissa exclaimed and wrapped her arms tightly around me. She was already a little too drunk. I could so tell. Her words slurred and the glossy look in her eyes proved it.

I laughed and pushed her back on the counter gently. I wasn't sure if she could stand in those tall ass heels she was wearing in her state. I handed her back her drink and wondered where Christian was. He was usually by her side. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. You look beautiful, Liss." She thanked me and moved a hair out of her face that had slipped out of her classic updo.

She surveyed me, her eyes dragging up my body like she was checking me out. "Damn, Rose," Lissa said. "You look sexy as hell. If I was a guy," she said, pointing a finger at me, "which I'm pretty sure I'm not, I'd totally—" I started laughing nervously when a few people stared at our interaction, enthralled by whatever Lissa was about to tell me. I put a hand over her mouth and told her not to talk so loud. Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. When she licked my hand, I pulled it away and cursed. "I was not talking loud!"

Thank God Christian walked in at that moment. My best friend was hardly controllable at this moment in time. We had about three hours before midnight, and if she wanted to be sober enough to enjoy it, she'd probably have to be sent to bed to sleep this off. And... no more drinks for her tonight. Christian rushed over to us and slipped an arm around Lissa's waist to hold her up. I took the drink out of her hands and poured it down the sink. She looked like she was about to cry as she watched it go down. Then she gave me a death glare which I proceeded to ignore.

"Hey, Christian, where were you?" I asked a little peeved that he wasn't taking care of Lissa here. I had pretty much rudely skipped past the friendly greetings and gone straight to the bitchy questions. Sorry.

He looked at me spitefully and blew some hair out of his face. "Hello Rosemarie," I glared at him, "So nice to see you too."

I crossed my arms. "Well, sorry for not hugging you and talking about how cute you look."

My eyes left him to look at someone who caught my eye. Dimitri stood in the corner of the room. I'd know his form anywhere. He had his arms folded, and was looking around, but not this way. His eyes were staring out the door into the room that had the dance floor. I imagined that room to be full of people. What was he looking at? Did he think he'd find me out there?

I turned my attention back to Christian. "I'm sorry. I was just worried about her." I apologized surprisingly, and supported Lissa's other side. "I'll help you take her into your room."

**thirty minutes later**

When I was done helping Christian with Lissa, quite a while had passed. It was hell trying to get her to fall asleep when she kept bubbling up in laughter, and asking so many damn questions about everything. Christian had stayed back in the room with her, but told me that I could leave. I was hesitant, but he promised he'd keep her safe, so I listened to him and left.

Now, I was walking aimlessly through the hallway, glancing into each room as I passed. I was hoping to find Dimitri alone so I could tell him my plan, but was having no luck so far. I decided I'd go back to the kitchen to see if he was still in there. I had to push and shove again to get through. Damn, why had Lissa invited so many people? Clean up would take forever.

I stood in the kitchen for a while hoping Dimitri would wander back in, but he never did, so I figured I'd get to doing what I would've been doing tonight if Dimitri and I had never met. Drinking.

We were bound to run into each other again.

I opened up a hidden cabinet that had the good stuff and secretly poured myself a cup full of vodka. It burned so good down my throat and I was reminded of my partying days. I was a bad girl in high school, drank all the time and got into trouble. I had matured since then, but there were nights like these where I'd drink away all my thoughts and I'd feel like I was being sent back to those days.

After downing the first round, I quickly poured myself a second and then put the vodka away. While the taste made me want to keep drinking, I had to have some sort of control. I didn't want to end up like Lissa tonight. I had it set in my mind that I would find Dimitri and I would get my kiss. Screw everyone else.

"Rose!"

Oh God. Not even bothering to fake a smile, I turned and met the green eyes of the guy who thought it was funny to punch the guy I loved. Crossing my arms, I took another drink. I bit my lip and didn't bother with being polite. That was Lissa's job, not mine.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, clearly annoyed. I felt the urge to take the vodka back out. Hell, if Adrian was going to be around me all night, I'd probably resort to just carrying the bottle around with me.

He actually looked scared of me. Good. I expected him to walk away, but then he looked me over and his eyes turned dark with want. Adrian cleared his throat and regained the excessive confidence he usually flaunted around. I waited for whatever pick up line he'd shoot at me, but instead I got something else. "I'm sorry."

I seriously spit out the vodka that was in my mouth and then apologized to the guy who was standing beside me. I had accidentally gotten some on him. He turned around looking furious but then caught sight of me and gave me a smirk. He said it was fine and then kept his eyes on me as he sauntered off into the hallway. The guy gave me a look that said 'follow me,' but no way in hell was I going to. I knew he was going to go into one of the empty rooms and wait for me. Gross.

Damn it. Where was Dimitri?

"Rose?" Oh yeah, Adrian.

I looked back to where he stood, and I had to say, he did look sincere with his apology. It just amazed the hell out of me that he had actually said he was sorry. "Why are you telling me? You should be telling Dimitri. He's the one you hit, not me."

"I already did, actually. I saw him earlier." That got my attention. If he had seen Dimitri earlier, did he know where he was now? I was desperate to find him and the clock was ticking away. We had around an hour and a half before midnight. I needed to talk to him.

I hid my thoughts and pushed back the real question I wanted to ask. I scoffed. "And did he accept?" I pretty much knew the answer to this one. It was going to be yes. Why? Because Dimitri was a forgiving and caring person. He was the picture of the perfect boyfriend, husband, whichever.

Adrian only affirmed my thoughts. "Yes."

We stood silently in front of each other for a moment, until I remembered what he said when he approached me. "Then why are you saying sorry to me?" Dimitri had already spoken to him, so what was his reason for coming to me... other than wanting to get in my pants?

Adrian visibly swallowed and looked uncomfortable. Come on, spit it out. I need to find Dimitri. Don't waste my time. "For everything else."

Everything else? I arched an eyebrow and pursed my lips. "Like?"

Adrian looked vulnerable as he looked around at the people who stood beside us, almost to make sure they weren't eavesdropping. He turned his attention back to me and spoke softly. "The way I've acted. I've been coming onto you too strongly and I just wanted to try and straighten things up between us."

I leaned back away from him, because he was a little too close and scrunched my face up in disbelief. His words were a surprise. Never would I expect him to apologize... unless this was all part of an even _bigger_ plot to get me to go out with him. Dimitri's voice in my head said to, _'Give him the benefit of the doubt.'_ "Uh, okay. Yeah. It's fine."

I turned around because I figured we were done talking, but once I had my back turned, Adrian's hand fell on my shoulder and he said, "I only did it because I really like you."

Facing him again, I asked incredulously, "How can you like me if you don't even know me." Yeah, he had talked to me before, but he knew nothing about the real me. He didn't know _anything_ really. As far as I was concerned, he just knew that he liked how I looked. That didn't mean anything to me.

Adrian rubbed his hand on his neck and said mysteriously, "It's a long story."

And that didn't even make sense, I thought, and came up with a reason to stop him from rambling on about this 'long story' of his. "I don't have time right now, sorry." At least it was true. Though Adrian was able to grab my attention for these few minutes, my mind was really on Dimitri the whole time. I eyed the clock.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that." Adrian said and then sighed. He leaned against the counter, an action that reminded me of Lissa. But Adrian wasn't half as drunk. Or at least he didn't show it. The clear liquid in his cup was most definitely _not_ water. Had he known where the secret cabinet was as well?

"Well, then you know me better than I thought..." I trailed off. Then the only thought that entered my mind was 'find Dimitri'. I asked Adrian, "When did you see Dimitri last?"

"Just a couple minutes ago. He was on his way to the bathroom." Adrian pointed out the door that led into the hallway. He looked at me suspisciously. "Why?" Crap. Think of an excuse to leave.

"Just curious." I blurted, and wanted to slap myself for coming up with a lame excuse. Leave before he can ask anymore questions. I looked at his stance again and a reason to leave came to mind. "I better go. I have to check on Lissa again."

I started walking away before he could stop me. I was just out the door when I heard him call, "Okay... Bye!"

"Mhm." I muttered though he couldn't hear me.

Now to find Dimitri.

**ten minutes later**

I had passed through this hallway twice. Dimitri wasn't in the bathroom anymore and I was going crazy trying to find him. I didn't dare text him in case Tasha was with him or had his phone, but I desperately wanted to. Annoyed, I started walking back to the kitchen with my tail between my legs and bumped into something, or rather someone. I was about to mumble sorry, when I caught the eyes of the person I ran into. I knew those eyes.

My mood lifted. "Dimitri, there you are! Finally!" I exclaimed happily, placing my hands on his arms. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go.

Dimitri looked like he wanted to do the same, but he didn't reach for me and the only thing that came out of his mouth was my name. "Rose." He gently pulled my hands off of him and looked around us, making sure no one had seen. It was then that I remembered we had to be careful. Damn it. I couldn't believe I had almost blown our cover! Stupid, Rose. You have to think. Think. Okay we needed somewhere private.

"Follow me," was the only thing I said before walking through the crowds of people scattered in the hallway. They were all either waiting for the bathroom or just loitering around. I led him to the end of the hall and opened a door that had been closed all night. I half expected to find someone already in here, but the room was empty. It was Lissa and Christian's guest room. I closed the door behind us and locked it.

When I turned around, Dimitri pushed me softly against the wall and pressed his lips to mine. "I've been looking for you all night," he whispered. He looked my body over, his eyes dragging over the skin tight strapless black mini dress I wore and placed his hand on the necklace I was wearing. He smiled because I was wearing the one he had given me, like I said I would and kissed me again. "You look breathtaking." I took a moment look over his body as well, actually taking in what he was wearing for the first time. He didn't wear a tux like I had imagined, because it would've been too formal (I had only realized once we got here that it was more casual than I pictured). Instead, he had on a pair of dark jeans and a black button up. He looked delicious.

Licking my lips, I complimented him on his look as well, "You look handsome, sexy." Then, I let out a sigh of relief and nodded along. "And same here. I'm sure I've checked each room twice," I laughed, because it was when I had given up looking for him that I had actually found him.

"But we've found each other now, so it's okay," Dimitri said, smiling, and giving me another kiss.

"Yeah," I murmured against his lips, the lips that I had been missing all day. He kept the kissing going, but I needed to talk to him. I needed to tell him about my plan. It was the reason I had been trying to find him all night, apart from just wanting to see him. "I have a proposition."

His tongue disentangled itself from mine and darted out of my mouth to lick my lips. "Mm? Continue..."

I pushed him away from me, because I knew I wouldn't be able to think correctly if I hadn't done so. "I want something from you. A kiss. An midnight."

Dimitri's eyes became excited. He looked like he wanted to do what I suggested, but then worry covered his features. He was thinking about Tasha. "I don't..."

Placing a finger to lips, I said, "I know it'll be hard because of Tasha, but if you could make it happen, I'd be very happy." I smiled, as to not add pressure to him. Truth was, I hoped he would put all the pressure in the world on his shoulders to find me for a kiss to welcome the new year. Just the thought of it made me ecstatic.

Dimitri's hand cupped my cheek. "You know I love it when you're happy." His eyes searched mine.

I nodded. "Especially when _you're_ the one making me happy."

He sighed and looked at me silently for a while. "I'll try. I promise." He placed a kiss to my forehead and I knew he would try as hard as he could to get to me before the clock struck twelve.

"Okay. We better get back before anyone notices we're both gone. Adrian's on my tail."

Dimitri looked understanding. "And Tasha on mine." We both laughed and Dimitri reached his hand to unlock and open the door.

Just before he twisted to knob, I leaned up as far as I could and whispered in his ear, "Meet me in here at midnight."

Then the door was open and I just barely saw Dimitri nod out of the corner of my eye.

We seperated.

**fifteen minutes later**

A little while later, I occupied myself by dancing on the dance floor. Regrettably, I was alone, dancing in the crowds of people and pushing away those who came up to me for a dance. I wanted to be free, and plus, I knew he was watching as I slinked my body around to the beat. Just between the heads of a few people, I could make out Dimitri and Tasha sitting together at a table. Dimitri had a beer in his hand, while Tasha had a glass of wine identical to the kind Lissa had been drinking. Tasha was talking to the girl next to her, who just so happened to be Sydney.

But they're not what caught my attention, Dimitri was. His eyes followed each movement I made and I could see the lust building up behind them. A particularly sensual sounding song came on next and I slowed my movements, dancing just for him. If anyone else had seen me, all they had to do was look at my eyes and know that I was locked on teasing Dimitri.

Half way through the song, I felt someone behind me put their hands on my hips. Expecting another drunk guy, I turned around, planning to give him a piece of my mind. But I stopped, because it wasn't just another random perv. It was Adrian. His eyes were dark like earlier, but seemed even more so now that he had seen my dancing and was touching me.

I knew Dimitri was watching, so I pulled away from him, but he placed his hands on my hips again and said, "Come on, Rose. One dance. It won't kill you."

I looked over at Dimitri who had a murderous glare on his face. Maybe dancing with Adrian would keep him from thinking there was anything going on between Dimitri and I. I knew he had questioned the way Dimitri had grabbed my hand the day before, but I didn't know if he'd say anything. I needed to make sure he wouldn't. This one dance might've been enough to convince him. As I reluctantly gave in, I turned us so I could keep my eyes on Dimitri.

I danced with Adrian the rest of the song and then I walked away from him to the other side of the room when it was over. I sent messages to Dimitri with my eyes. _Sorry. I had to._ He nodded and then turned back to his drink.

**ten minutes before midnight**

As the night went on, I started to worry. Adrian was pretty much following me all whole night. He hadn't stopped talking to me and I had no idea where Dimitri and Tasha were anymore. If Tasha was anything like Adrian, then Dimitri would have a hard time losing her. I just hoped we both could find an opportunity to make it to the room.

**two minutes before midnight**

Finally. I was able to get away. I had to get Adrian on the dance floor with me, then slip away to 'go to the bathroom'. He wouldn't dare follow me now. I rushed through the house and made it into the room Dimitri and I had planned to meet. Now all I could do was wait.

My palms started to sweat and I couldn't help but feel like I was part of an animated movie. I was waiting for my prince to make it over to me before (coincidence?) the clock striked twelve.

I eyed the clock and sat on the bed, fiddling with my thumbs. I bit my lips nervously as the clock beside the table said, 11:59. He had one minute.

As I sat there, it became easier and easier to accept the fact that Tasha had probably wanted a kiss from Dimitri at midnight as well. And she was his wife. She expected it. She had probably kept him there with her, not letting him out of her sight. I sat alone in the room, and waited until the people in the hallway started counting down from ten.

He wasn't coming.

As much as I tried to tell myself it wasn't a big deal, that he probably tried as hard as he could to get to me, my eyes closed and the tears fell as I listened to the numbers that kept getting smaller and smaller.

Ten...

Nine...

Eight...

Seven...

Six...

Five... And then almost like a miracle, the door was thrown open and then slammed shut almost so quickly that I had to blink to make sure it happened. I jumped up from my sitting position.

Four... Dimitri stood in front of me, out of breath.

Three... He rushed over to me, placing a hand behind my neck and into my hair.

Two... He bent down, his mouth nearing mine.

One... By the time everyone was yelling 'Happy New Years!', Dimitri's lips were on mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we fell to the bed.

He had done it.

He had gotten to me in time.

My tears of sadness turned into tears of joy as Dimitri's touch sent sparks throughout my body like wildfire. The yelling from outside the door and the pounding on the walls drowned out and all I could hear was Dimitri's breath. I wanted nothing more to let him make love to me right here.

He stayed over me as the sound outside stayed as loud as ever. I don't know how much time had passed, but Dimitri and I kept kissing. His held himself over me and I kept him as close as possible by locking my arms around his back.

We kissed and kissed, never getting enough of each other. We were lost in each other and nothing could bring us out of this. Or so I had thought, because just when Dimitri whispered he loved me and then started kissing me again, something horrible happened.

The door opened.

I pushed Dimitri off of me immediately and wiped my lips, hoping to God that the person who walked in hadn't just seen us. If they had, it was going to be the end of everything.

In the doorway, stood a girl, that Dimitri and I both knew, with a glass of wine in her hand.

The shocked expression on her face told me that she had indeed seen what Dimitri and I had just been doing. She let out a little gasp and ran away from the room.

No, the girl in the door had not been Tasha.

It was Lissa.

And I did not know what she was going to do next in her drunken state.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Eff. Stuff's about to go down. What do you think is going to happen? Gah! This chapter was SUPER CRAZY. I felt like I was writing a movie scene. Hah! Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think is going to happen and if you liked this chapter! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA**

**Nothing but Rose and Lissa talking in this chapter. It might not be as amazing as the other chapters because Dimitri is hardly in it, but he is mentioned a lot! This needed to happen though, Rose and Lissa needed to talk this through. I didn't include the whole conversation, because it could've turned boring easily, so I cut it short. Next chapter will probably include a lot of Rose thinking, and the end of the party.**

**Goodness, writing this chapter was so easy, because of the song I'm listening to. :) Young Hearts Run Free (the Swell Season version. Seriously, they're my love.) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter sixteen<strong>

_And I did not know what she was going to do next in her drunken state._

The only word that was able to find its way out of my mouth was:

"Shit."

I didn't even turn to see Dimitri's reaction before running out of the room.

Trying to see over the people in the hallway wasn't an easy task. I'd like to think that I'd be able to tell Lissa apart from all the people in the room, but I was having no such luck... at all.

Everyone seemed to look the same and the fear coursing through my body was taking a toll on me.

I did not care about any of the people in this house in this moment. The only person on my mind was Lissa. I had to get to her, and I had to get to her _now_. I was through with gently pushing my way through people, and finding little spaces to pass through. No. I didn't have time for any of that.

I outright started shoving people out of my way. I locked eyes with the guy from earlier, the one I had spit my drink on, grabbed his shirt angrily and then pushed him into someone else. I was causing havoc and getting people pissed at me, but screw that. The chaos going on around me could not even compare to the pandemonium I had going on my mind.

And then once I got out of the hallway it was like everyone was gone. My eyes searched everywhere and I locked in on Lissa. She was in the kitchen, leaning down over the sink, spitting something out of her mouth. She was coughing and rubbing a hand to her head. As far as I could tell, she hadn't made it to Tasha yet.

Rushing over to my friend, I placed a hand on her back. "Lissa?"

She looked up and backed away from me. "Don't touch me, Rose." Crap. She was pissed.

Part of me had hoped that she would be reasonable and would let me explain to save my ass, and Dimitri's too, but it didn't look like she going to be. I had no idea what to say, what to do. I was lost on how to handle my friend right now.

Any little thing I could think of to say brought up a pile of questions in my mind. I was paranoid as hell. If I said this, would she start screaming at me so everyone could hear what I had been caught doing? If I said that, would she go straight to Tasha? And to top it all off, she was drunk.

A sober Lissa would've been easier to talk to. I found myself wishing that she hadn't been drinking this much tonight. Where was Christian? Why hadn't he been keeping an eye on her? God, here I was already trying to put the blame on other people.

_NO, Rose. This is yours and Dimitri's fault. No one made you guys fall in love, made you cheat._

I blinked away desperate tears and tried reasoning with Lissa again. "Lissa, can we talk?" She pulled her head away from the sink away after she spit something else up and gave me a glare.

I didn't need to make myself look sadder, or plead with her longer, because I was sure that she could see my emotions plain as day on my face. Her eyes went behind me and I noticed that Dimitri had caught up with us.

He placed a calming hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it away. I didn't need him right now. His presence would only make things worse at this point. I tilted my head back to him but kept my eyes on Lissa in fear that she would run off if I looked away for one second. "I'll take care of it alone," I spit at Dimitri. Not because I was mad at him, but because I was mad at myself for being so careless. If only I had told Dimitri to lock the door before he kissed me. If only, if only.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod slightly and then back off. When he left the room, I felt bad. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on him.

I found myself wondering where he had left to. My best guess was that he would try to find his wife, and give her an excuse as to where he was. I'd have to talk to him later and apologize for my harsh behavior. It might've seemed like I was pissed at him, but in actuality, I wasn't.

Lissa's eyes bore into mine.

"What is there to talk about, Rose? We both know what I saw." Her words were no longer slurred. She sounded assertive and angry. No longer was she the nice girl everyone knew. Lissa only became like this when she was completely furious. I was surprised at the way she acting, but I shouldn't have been. I just never thought I'd be the one who was about to get chewed out by her. It was usually someone we both despised that she yelled at. Her voice started rising, but this time I didn't dare put a hand over her mouth like I did earlier. She'd probably bite me. But I _had_ to get us somewhere quiet. I couldn't risk everyone else knowing about Dimitri and I. I just couldn't. "I can't believe you, Rose!" She pointed a finger at me.

Then, I took a chance. I dismissed every scared thought, and grabbed her hand. She could've outed me right there, but she didn't. She let me practically drag her into the hallway. People eyed me with dirty looks as I passed and scooted around to make room for me. Damn right. Get out of my fucking way.

I opened the door to her bedroom only to be met with Christian rushing off the bed. His eyes widened when he saw the two of us and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had fallen asleep. How could anyone fall asleep with all the madness going around outside? Ugh.

Christian took Lissa from me and placed his hands on either sides of her face. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and searched her for any scratches, just like Dimitri would've done me. He asked her, "Are you okay?"

I held my breath and willed her, begged her, with my whole being not to tell him that his aunt's husband had cheated on her with me.

I knew she never kept secrets from Christian, but I wished for her to, just this once. For me.

I had known her longer, and that _had_ to count for something. I had to deserve at least the time to explain. She wouldn't tell him what she had seen right off the bat would she? Lissa looked at me before answering. "I'm fine. Can I talk to Rose in private, please, babe?" Christian looked at me and then his eyes went back to his girlfriend. He looked reluctant. "I promise I'm fine."

Christian pursed his lips and then turned to me. "Don't let her out of your sight," he said like she was a child. _Oh, trust me_, I thought, _I would not let her out of this room_! If I did, I knew she'd go to Tasha without thinking. The scene she had walked into might've sobered her up a bit, but she was still drunk. Her full processed thinking wouldn't come back until the next morning, which made my job a lot harder. I nodded and closed the door behind Christian, locking it, after he gave Lissa a kiss and then a thoughtful look.

I stayed with my back to her for a moment, focusing on nothing really but lost in my thoughts. I had to come up with something to say, but I truthfully had no clue. Finally finding the courage, I turned around and saw that Lissa had sat herself on the bed. I said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry."

Immediately, she attacked. "Sorry is the only thing you can think of? I just fucking caught you with Tasha's husband! HUSBAND. What is wrong with you?" I flinched at her tone and the fact that she was angry enough to curse. Lissa never cursed. That was more of mine and Christian's thing.

I started shaking my head, and the tears rolled down my cheek slowly. I wiped them away, not wanting to seem weak. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life. Ever since Dimitri came into my life, I felt like I was crying left and right. "Nothing is wrong with me, Lissa. I just—you need to let me explain."

She crossed one leg over the other and crossed her arms. "Okay, then," she said venomously. "Go on, explain." Her scolding voice made me feel like a child.

"I don't know where to start." God, I sounded like a blabbering fool. I needed Dimitri to help me. I shouldn't have pushed him away. Maybe he wouldn't have made things worse, like I was. Maybe he would've done a better job at this. Yeah, he definitely would have done a better job. He was so good at everything he did.

Lissa's voice silenced my 'all-over-the-place' thoughts. "Why? Answer that for me. It's simple enough... Why?"

Okay, there was something I could try to do. I took a deep breath before speaking, "I love him."

Her eyes widened and she looked almost disappointed in me, but then her face softened and her voice became gentler when she saw that I wasn't lying. "How could you Rose? He's married. Why would you get yourself tangled up in something like that? I thought you were smarter than that."

I felt comfortable enough to sit by her. Once I sat down, I felt like she was the girl who was understanding again. I rested my head against her and her arm came around me.

My love confession had softened her heart. I became the girl she knew for so many years again. I was no longer seen as the enemy. Sniffling, I said, "It just happened. I know that's what everyone says, but it's true. I fell for him, despite how hard I tried not to. I know this is wrong, but whenever I'm with him, I forget everything. God..." I became even more frustrated. "I've tried telling you so many times, but I didn't know how. I didn't know what you'd think of me." I started crying hard again and she put her other arm around my as well.

"Oh, Rose. You need to trust that I won't judge you. Yeah," she scoffed admittedly, "I just blew up on you a second ago, but I shouldn't have. I should've waited for you to explain before I did that. I thought we didn't keep any secrets from each other?"

"I know," I said into her chest. "I was stupid. I should've just told you, but then I found out that Tasha was Christian's aunt and I...I didn't want you to tell Christian and have him tell Tasha and–"

"Rose, you know that you guys are going to have to tell Tasha sometime."

I lifted my head out of her arms.

Confusion crossed my features. I had expected her to go off on some rant that Dimitri was probably just using me, or that he wanted something on the side. Instead, she had taken my side. She had automatically assumed that Dimitri loved me as well, and that we were fit for each other. I was shocked to say the least. Despite being her best friend for years, I was almost certain that she would rid me off as a bad person after this. "Why aren't you telling me to break it off?"

She laughed humorlessly. "You're my best friend, Rose. I know you. If this guy, Dimitri, is special enough for you to cheat on his wife with, then there _must_ be something more than just messing around there. No matter what, I'm always going to take your side. You know that, don't you?"

"I'm ashamed to say that I didn't. I was so scared you'd hate me. I'm shouldn't have doubted you."

"I could never hate you, but Rose," she got my attention and looked me dead in the eye, "you know me as well. You know I can only keep things from Christian for so long, especially when it concerns him. Tasha is his aunt, Dimitri is his uncle."

God, I hadn't even thought of it like that. It made Dimitri sound like he was an old man. Ugh. It made our whole affair sound disgusting... but then I actually thought of Dimitri, and my opinions changed. He wasn't disgusting. We weren't disgusting. We were just two people who had fallen for each other. Strings were attached to both of us in different ways, but we had dismissed them carelessly without thinking we'd have to deal with the consequences so soon. The time was now, though. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but it needed to be dealed with in the near future.

The time for a decision was inching closer and closer, and Dimitri would have to choose between Tasha and I.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't terrified, because honestly, despite everything, I wasn't all that sure that he'd choose me.

* * *

><p><strong>I ask this question with fear: Was this chapter bad? I hope to God it wasn't. I needed to get another chapter up for you guys and didn't have much time to add a lot more onto this one, mostly because I'm exhausted. I didn't want to make you guys wait another day though... so I came up with this. Hopefully you guys liked it!<strong>

**I love how Dimitri still went to comfort Rose and take responsibility by trying to help her with Lissa, even though she shoved him away. Hah.**

**Review! I want to know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA**

**Hello, everyone! Next chapter here :) Nice little surprise for everyone at the end. I'm sure it'll make a few of you happy. It'll make you want to read the next chapter for sure! ****I also wanted to say thanks for all the reviews! They're all much appreciated! ****Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter seventeen<strong>

When Lissa and I left her room, I was sure we saw eye to eye.

For some crazy reason, she was on my side, and it meant a lot to me that she decided to keep my affair a secret for now.

As we both made our way back into the kitchen, the words _for now_ kept repeating in my head. I had to keep that thought in the back of my mind for a while, until I decided it was the right time.

Lissa couldn't keep such a big secret from her boyfriend for forever, especially when it involved his family. Lissa was doing me a huge favor, and I couldn't let my decisions cause problems between her and Christian. I needed to talk to Dimitri about this and soon. The time was coming for us to make some grown-up decisions.

Hell, we were grown-ups, but with the way we were infatuated with each other, you'd assume we were still teenagers. Okay, technically, I was still a teen, but eighteen was the age you became an adult, so I would count myself as one.

My eyes met Dimitri's when we made it into the room. I couldn't tell him that everything was alright with words, so I gave him a soft smile, hoping that he'd get the message.

Everyone from our inner circle sat around Lissa's dinner table. I almost worried for a moment that someone had told, and that we were about to have a grilling discussion. But no, the way Dimitri held his composure told me my thoughts were wrong. I sat down beside Adrian.

My talk with Lissa had taken longer than I expected, and people were starting to file out. They probably had booze at home, or other parties they wanted to go to. I eyed the counter that had all the liquor, and unsurprisingly, it was nearing empty. Everything was gone. No beer meant no reason to stay.

So yeah, you'd expect for people to go somewhere else. The only thing that kept some people here was the music and the company, but the DJ was leaving soon, and I had a feeling the people would go with him.

The people at the table started talking around me, but not directly to me. For that I was thankful. I wanted to stay quiet as long as possible, at least tonight. When the time came, and someone finally asked me something, I looked up from my hands and realized that Lissa's place was practically empty now.

I hadn't really been paying attention. "What?" My eyes darted at everyone at the table. I had no idea who had spoken to me, but I _did_ hear my name.

"Where were you at midnight, Rose?" Adrian, of course, had chosen to ask the most wonderful question at the moment that he possibly could. Ugh.

Surpisingly, I was able to hide the tense feeling that came with his question. I didn't dare look at Dimitri or Lissa. "What do you mean? I was here." I said it like he was crazy. Where else would I be, my mind thought nervously. I knew what he had meant of course, but I needed to buy myself a little time to come up with something.

What had I told Adrian I was doing when I left him?

"I meant what were you doing? You completely vanished. I couldn't find you." Geez, what was he doing? Following me all night? Even when I had said I needed to use the bathroom...alone? Oh yeah. That was the excuse I had used.

So it was obvious that I had to use it again. "I went to the bathroom."

He contradicted me. Shaking his head, Adrian challenged, "No, I checked the bathroom." Um... I looked around and found that everyone at the table was staring at me. Dimitri's eyes were worried. I didn't know what to say.

Lissa spoke up for me, "She was with me after she went to the bathroom." She faked a laugh and rubbed her hand against her forehead. "God, I was so drunk, I didn't know what was going on. Rose found me and I gave her a huge plopping kiss at midnight." She turned to Christian and shot me a look before saying, "Sorry, Christian. I had to kiss _someone_. You were asleep."

Christian crossed his arms and eyed me. "I swear Rose if you used tongue, I'll cut something off of your body." He laughed afterward to show it was a joke, but scary thing was, he sounded completely serious.

I relaxed at our easygoing banter. Grinning cheekily, I shot back, "Christian, why do you think we wanted you gone from the room once we got back?" I puckered my lips and made kissing sounds. "Huge make-out session." I stuck my tongue out. "Tongue included." Lissa and I started laughing at the look on his face.

Dimitri had an admiring, yet amusing look on his face as he stared at me. Tasha looked appalled and Adrian looked excited.

I heard a heavy breath beside me and I saw Adrian shift in his chair. "Something wrong, Adrian?" I asked, though I knew for sure that he was getting turned on by the thought of me using tongue. Too bad he'd never experience it. Hah.

Who knew the thought of me kissing another girl could make someone so aroused?

But then again, it was Adrian.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, knowing that he had been caught, and shifted again in his chair. I saw him consider making up an excuse, but then he dismissed it. He honestly said, "I would've paid money to see that..." he trailed off, taking a long swig of his alcohol.

Raising an eyebrow at him, I looked away disgusted and caught sight of Dimitri's clenched fist. He had an angry look behind his eyes as he glared at Adrian. He needed to calm the hell down, or we'd be outed tonight! Jesus. Control yourself Dimitri.

Apparently, he saw nothing wrong with what he was doing, because he continued on shooting daggers with his eyes at the pervert sitting next to me. That is until he got a wake up call.

Tasha turned to him and he relaxed immediately. She placed a hand on his arm and said, "Where were _you_ at midnight? I sat in the other room waiting for you to get back with our drinks. I wanted a kiss." She pouted and I rolled my eyes internally.

Dear God. How could this woman not see that he was not interested in her? Dimitri had once told me he was a good actor, but I wasn't one to believe it. However, he surprised me by conjuring up a look of complete love and regret as he stared into Tasha's eyes.

Any other day, I'd be mad that he was even faking a look like that at her. But today was different. I was over being jealous. We needed to be careful, and it was easy to learn how to conceal your feelings when it was all on the line.

Dimitri apologized, "I'm sorry, I tried getting to you in time. There were so many people in my way. I had to fight just to get through. We got the last of the vodka, though." He said as some sort of consolation.

Whoa. Dimitri and Tasha drank vodka too? Hard core stuff there. I'd better give Dimitri a pat on the back later. Guess they knew where the secret cabinet was as well, because I knew that Lissa and Christian hadn't put out the vodka for everyone.

**a couple hours later**

We sat there chatting for a little while longer. I was able to hide my true nervous feelings at first, but as the night went on, I started to grow weary.

It was almost 3 AM when Adrian decided he was going to go home...until he noticed that his sister had left without him. I bursted out laughing when we all realized. Even his sister didn't want to deal with him!

Lissa, being the sweet saint she was, offered him a place to stay for the night and I groaned. Why? Because _I_ was staying the night here, too. I knew I'd probably kill someone, or myself, if I tried driving home tonight.

I pointed a finger at Adrian. "Don't think about coming anywhere near me tonight, Adrian. If any part of you touches me, I will attack." Adrian looked straight up scared, while the rest of the table erupted in laughter. This being drunk thing was fun for us. We needed to do it more often. I sent all of them glares... except my lover. "Do you all want to get cut?"

Lifting my glass of vodka up to my lips to take another sip, I realized it was gone. When did that happen?

Lissa reached across the table and filled up another glass for me, explaining to everyone about how I got a little aggressive when I was drunk. I heard Dimitri's laughter from across the table and I smiled to myself. I muttered something along the lines of, "Sexy bastard," and then downed the glass. Okay, I told myself, that was the last one.

I did not want to get carried away.

I set the shot glass down and shook my head when Lissa tried to pour another. I had a feeling that I'd have the worst hangover the next day. My stomach was already feeling a bit questionable. I did not need the rumblies keeping me up all night... I looked Adrian... Hmmm. Maybe I did need them keeping me awake. He might try something while I'm sleeping. Threat or not.

When Christian noticed Adrian was asleep in his chair, he got up and led him out of the room into the hall. He probably led him to the guest room. The _only_ guest room.

Where was I going to sleep then? I faced Lissa, "I'm not sharing a bed with him."

Her eyes widened. "Oh shit, where are you going to sleep?" Her hand covered her mouth as if to say, Oops! and I sighed. Lissa and Christian's couch was not comfortable at all. It was as hard as a freaking rock.

I groaned. "Lissa, I was supposed to sleep in the guest room! Where am I going to sleep? Ugh." I dropped my head against the table and hit it repeatedly with my hand.

Tasha spoke up. She suggested, "You could come stay with us?"

The room become deathly silent, yet Tasha was still totally oblivious. Everyone in this room knew about the affair, except her, and it was almost sad that she hadn't picked up on the awkward moment. Dimitri's eyes met mine and I heard Lissa start babbling something. "No, it's okay—she can stay..."

I cut her off. This was my one chance to see Dimitri's house. I was drunk and this would be an uncomfortable experience to say in the least, but hell, I wouldn't pass this chance up. It was risky though. One slip up and it was over. Eh, I could handle it. Drunk Rose could do anything.

I locked my hands behind my back, telling myself that I was not going to lay a hand on Dimitri tonight. Not with Tasha around. I smiled and saw Dimitri give me a look that said, _Be careful, Rose_.

Shrugging, I shushed Lissa and said, "Are you sure? Do you guys have an extra bed?"

Tasha turned to Dimitri and started nodding. "Yeah, you can stay in the room with all of Dimitri's stuff. His man cave," she laughed and I fought the eye roll again. This girl was not right for Dimitri at all. Why would he ever accept her marriage proposal? Whether he was lonely or not...I mean damn. "He's got a bed in there, so I don't see why not." Oh, I'm sure Dimitri and Lissa could come up with a few reasons. I laughed to myself.

"Great," I said and stood up. "Are you guys ready to head out? I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." That was a lie, but the sooner I got to Dimitri's house the better. And if it wasn't already enough, not only did I get to stay in house, I also got to stay in a room with all his stuff! I was hitting the jackpot.

Tasha nodded and she pulled Dimitri up with her. She excused herself to the bathroom real quick and the two remaining people in the room started scolding me. Well, Lissa scolded while Dimitri looked unsure with me coming home with him.

"Rose, what the hell are you thinking? This is a bad idea." Lissa said.

"Ugh, I'm not dumb enough to do anything, and I know Dimitri won't do anything." I turned to Dimitri. "Just don't have sex with her when I'm there, please. I don't want to hear anything. I'm already feeling sick." Dimitri came to me, while keeping an ear out for the toilet flushing.

"I already told you Rose, I'm not doing that with her anymore. Not with you in my life."

Lissa smiled behind him and Dimitri was feeling risky enough to give me a quick peck before we all heard the toilet flushing. He backed off, and we waited for the clueless black-haired woman to enter the room.

She walked in with Christian beside her. He raised his eyebrows and gave us an update on the brunette drunk. "He's out cold," he laughed and Lissa explained to him that I wasn't going to be staying the night anymore. I pretended that I didn't notice the excitement in his eyes. Oh God. Sexy time for them tonight.

If I only I could say the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, if only Rose COULD say the same! Hmm, maybe Tasha will go to work early the next morning? Bitch can suffer getting up early with a hangover. Suffer through work, no calling in sick. Haha. Punishment for coming in between Rose and Dimitri! <strong>

**So what did you guys think? Are you excited for Rose to stay at Dimitri's house? What should happen while she's there? Got any suggestions?**

**Review, lovelies! It makes me happy :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA**

**Sorry for the wait. I've only been in a one-shot type of mode. I think after I finish up these two stories I've started that I'll only write one-shots for a while... but by the time that happens, I might've changed my mind completely. Hah.**

**I hope this chapter satisfies you all. I sort of had writer's block, which was why I hadn't updated in a while. I'm hoping that you guys still like this chapter even though I was fighting myself through it.**

**Enjoy...(hopefully :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter eighteen<strong>

A loud bang sounded, the noise of a car door slamming, and I opened my eyes.

During the whole car ride, I felt sick. I was sprawled across their backseat on my back, trying to let my stomach ease itself into a calmer state... and had apparently fell asleep.

Dear God, I felt like I was going to throw up any minute now.

Ugh. No puking allowed. Not in front of Dimitri, and in his car? That would be the most embarrassing thing ever. Can you imagine? Ew.

"Rose?" Dimitri called from the front seat. He had been driving, because he drank the least and seemed completely sober. Guess the Russians handled their alcohol well. He probably had a lot of practice with that strong as hell Russian vodka.

I remembered trying it once and almost gagging as it burned down my throat. Most powerful drink I had ever tasted.

I moved my head to look at him and realized that we had stopped. I slowly pushed myself up on my hands and noticed that Tasha was gone. "Where did Tasha go?"

He laughed gently and looked out the window. I followed his eyes and saw that Tasha was walking into a convenience store.

"She's getting Advil."

I slid back down on the seat and groaned, "Oh thank God."

Dimitri laughed gently, and then dared to reach over and move the hair out of my face. I saw him eye the convenience store and then lean over the seat to give me a kiss on the cheek. While he was down there with me, I moved enough so our lips could meet.

It was a gentle kiss, but it somehow made me feel less sick and tired. I smiled softly and whispered against his lips, "I hope you know I'm going to snoop around your house tonight."

Dimitri pulled away and straightened himself up in the driver's seat before letting out a small laugh and saying, "I already expected as much." He cleared his throat and then faced forward saying only that, "Tasha's coming back."

Sighing, I closed my eyes and resumed the position I was in earlier as Tasha got in the car. I could feel her eyes on me for one quick second before I fell right back asleep.

**some time later**

I heard some shuffling around me.

Two people were talking, and I could barely make out their words. The only thought that entered my mind was, 'please shut up.'

"Can you wake her up while I go inside. I'm so tired, Dimitri. I'm just going to go to bed. You can show her where she'll sleep right?"

"Yeah, sure, go on ahead. I'll be in bed soon."

"Thanks, honey. I love you."

"Okay."

I heard a throat clearing and the sound of footsteps fading away. It was silent for a moment after that, and I thought that maybe I could go back to sleep.

But no.

"Rose, wake up." One of the voices said, placing a hand on my shoulder and shaking me.

I groaned, tossed on my side, and pushed the hand away. "Go away," I groaned, sounding like the dead. I yawned and snuggled into myself.

Then I was forced on my back, and two hands grabbed me by the arms. What the hell? I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with the roof of the car. Car? Oh crap.

I scrambled out of Dimitri's hands and ended up falling back down on the seat. Ouch.

Turns out he was trying to help me, and being the stupid idiot I was when I was drunk, I didn't let him. The bruise that would probably end up somewhere on my back would be my fault, not his. Groaning for what seemed like the hundreth time tonight, I turned around rubbing my eyes.

Dimitri stood alone outside the car. All I could see of him was his lower body... Dirty thoughts entered my mind before I pushed them away. Now was not the time for this. I yawned and burped disgustingly before saying sorry and getting out.

Dimitri closed the car door after me and led me to his apartment building. Where we lived, apartments were easier. There weren't really houses anywhere... more like flats, and townhouses. But what else could you expect in a city as big as this?

We got to the door of his floor after getting out of an elevator and before walking in, he stopped me.

Placing his hands on my shoulders, Dimitri kissed my forehead quickly and then whispered, "Nothing can happen tonight. We're in a completely different atmosphere, Rose. No funny business. Watch what you blurt out too. You're not exactly a quiet drunk."

"Hey!" I argued and Dimitri put his hand over my mouth. Kinky. I felt the urge to lick his hand.

"See what I mean?"

I nodded angrily and waited for him to move his hand. When he did, it went to the door knob.

I entered his house, and took everything in that I could possibly could at first glance.

It was easy to tell that Tasha had taken part of decorating the place, unless they had gotten an interior designer to do it, because the house had a feminine feel to it. There were swirly iron rod decorations on the walls, white rounded lamps and a brown couch that looked very new. The whole place looked pristine and proper.

Not exactly words I'd use to describe Dimitri.

"Whoa," I exlaimed loudly. A look for Dimitri quieted my voice when I spoke next, "Are you sure you live here?"

After nodding tiredly, Dimitri slipped an arm around my shoulder and ushered me through his house. He led me down a hallway and opened a door.

We were now in what Tasha had called his 'man cave.'

The room had brown wooden shelves against the walls full of knick knacks, including movies, music, books and other various things. The room was dimly lighted by a plain lamp in the corner on a table next to a small twin bed. How could Dimitri fit on there? I wondered, and walked further into the room.

Turning to Dimitri, I said, "This looks is more like it. I actually believe that this is your house now."

Giggling to myself, I practically threw myself on the bed, feeling something small beneath my butt. I scrunched up my face and pulled back the covers, slipping my hand down until I reached the object. I didn't notice the lump when I was looking at the bed, so no one else would've... unless they actually sat down on it.

My fingers felt the chain of a necklace and I pulled the thing out from under the covers.

Dimitri closed the door behind him and sat down beside me. "My hiding place," he said as I looked at the chain that had the ring I gave Dimitri on it.

I twirled the ring around my finger and slipped it on. It was a couple sizes too big, and could easily slip off my thumb. After having some ridiculous fun with the ring, letting it slip off each of my fingers, I finally stopped and put the necklace back under the covers.

I looked back to Dimitri who had been staring at me amusingly the whole time. "You know it's hard to snoop around when you're watching. Go to bed."

A small smile found its way onto Dimitri's lips and he stood up. I got up with him, because we both knew I was going to go through his stuff once he left. No reason to pretend I wasn't. In fact, even though he was still in the room, I started reading through the book names.

Before leaving, Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist quickly and then kissed me cheek. His arms gave an extra squeeze before he whispered a simple, "Good night," in my ear and left.

The whole interaction had been so quick that I didn't have time to think about it before he was already gone.

**fifteen minutes later**

A little while later, while I was flipping through one of his books, the door knob jiggled and I jumped back into bed. I closed my eyes and tried to still my breathing.

"Don't act, Rose."

I didn't budge.

"Open your eyes."

I shook my head.

"Rose, I have Advil."

Oh. "Oh. Thanks, Dimitri." I said, smiling and sitting up. For some reason, I felt like a little kid again. Being drunk did that to me... not only did I become violet... I also turned ten years old.

In his hands were a glass of water and two pills. The stomach ache I had earlier had subsided, but I knew I'd have a horrible hangover the next day. They were the only downsides of getting drunk off your ass. I sighed.

After downing the pills easily, I said thanks and then got up to continue looking through his stuff. This time Dimitri stayed though.

"Find anything interesting?"

I nodded after picking up the book I was thumbing through earlier. "I knew you liked country music and wore a duster, but I wasn't expecting you to be a full out cowboy"

All of his books were westerns, there was a painting on the wall with wild horses, and I'm pretty sure I saw old rusty spurs on one of these shelves somewhere...

"Got a problem with it?" He asked, watching me with happy eyes. It was safe to assume that Tasha was already asleep in the other room... in their bed. I had a feeling that Dimitri was only up because he didn't want to join her. Or maybe he wanted to spend time with me.

It was probably both.

I shook my head, suddenly feeling the close proximity between the two of us. The space in here was already intimate, as it was a small room. There was a suggestive bed right in front of us and a lock on the door. My eyes became lust ridden when I said, "No, not at all. Actually," I purred, tugging a bit at the straps on my dress, "I think it's sexy." It was almost laughable at how quick my thought process could change. And apparently Dimitri's could too...

He was at my side in an instant. He had his hands on my hips now. "How so?" Dimitri asked, daring to peck my lips gently.

I grew confident then, because if Dimitri was daring to do these things while Tasha was in the house, then I knew that she was out like the dead. Maybe he knew she was a heavy sleeper. I put my faith in that, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I can just imagine riding you like a horse. Do you want to be my cowboy?" I asked, slipping away from him to lock the door.

It was dead silent in the house, and the lock sounded like a bang. I was surprised at my own forward actions. I don't think I had ever said anything _so_ suggestive in my life, or kinky, or sexual, or...

Dimitri had me up against the door immediately, his mouth on mine. He pinned my arms above my head and, when he was out of breath, started kissing down my jaw.

I moaned and Dimitri stopped, putting his hand over my mouth. His eyes were wide and nervous. He shook his head and then backed away from me.

Damn it. Mood ruined, moment gone.

"Sorry," I apologized. Maybe getting it on with Dimitri wasn't such a good idea after all. Not while I was drunk anyway. Not while Tasha was in the house.

He approached me again, but this time didn't touch me. "It's okay. Just not a good time."

"Yeah, I agree." I raised an eyebrow. "Feeling daring enough to give me one more kiss to last me the night?"

Dimitri smiled and came to me once again.

He wrapped me in his arms and leaned down to give me a soft kiss, whispering a goodbye against my lips.

I let him go and he unlocked the door and left. Oh, how much I wished that I was the one he was going to sleep next to tonight. Bummer.

I waited until he was down the hall, entering his bedroom, to look away from his butt and go to bed.

Part of me was disappointed that I hadn't gone through _all_ of his stuff, but I realized just how exhausted I was and knew I needed sleep.

Plus there would be time in the morning.

Before I could even get under the blankets, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Please say yes. :D But you don't have to. What should happen next?<strong>

**I'd also like to take a moment to tell you all, incase you didn't know already, that I've posted a new story called The Violinist Who Stole The Dancer's Heart, and a one-shot called Dance In The Dark! It would mean a lot to me if you went and checked those out! :) Thanks so much!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**Oh boy. The only thing that I will say is: You will finally get what you want in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter nineteen<strong>

The next morning, a soft knock on the door woke me up.

Before I could pull the blanket up to cover myself, Dimitri strolled in with a glass of water and plate of food. He had a soft smile on his face that dropped once he took me in. His eyes widened at the sight of me and I found myself freaking out along with him. What was wrong with me? Did I have drool on my face?

He closed the door behind him and eyed my chest pointedly.

I looked down—oh. Laughing embarrassingly, I examined my exposed self. At some point during the night, I guess my dress had shifted to the side. Part of my nipple was visible. I fixed the dress and then looked up at Dimitri awkwardly. "Whoops—that would've been bad if Tasha walked in instead of you."

Dimitri's smile came back as he walked over and sat down in a chair beside the bed. On the plate was eggs, bacon and toast. Yum. "I agree, but keep it down. Wouldn't want Tasha getting the wrong idea."

I stretched a bit and then sighed at the smell of the food. Surprisingly, I didn't have the worst hangover of the century. The only discomfort I could feel right now was a tiny headache, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. "Oh, sorry, sheriff." My eyes swept the room. "Or should I say, cowboy? Nah. Sheriff still works." I laughed. "Just don't pull a gun on me."

Dimitri shook his head as he laughed softly. He rested a hand on my leg and then patted it and stood. "As much as I'd like to stay, I can't. I've got to go for now. Fifteen minutes until she leaves. You might want to come out before that though, might seem suspicious if you don't." His hand found the knob and he looked my body over, his eyes stopping on my lips. He nodded and then stepped out of the room.

Seeing that as my sign to start eating, I did so and finished up quickly. It was delicious and satisfied my stomach. When I finished, it didn't feel like fifteen minutes had passed, so maybe I could run into Tasha before she left. I'd have to thank her for letting me stay here and the breakfast—which I assumed she mad for me.

If this whole thing had worked out differently, and Tasha wasn't the husband of the guy I loved, then maybe we could've been friends. She was a nice lady, and sometimes even managed to make me laugh... when she wasn't completely hanging over Dimitri.

Without stopping by the bathroom, I walked out into the living room area and found Tasha pulling on a jacket. She had a small smile on her face when she saw me, but I could see a hostility in her eyes. Whoa. What was up?

Dimitri walked into the room and moment later, his posture a bit rigid. Did the two have a silent fight? I wondered. I hadn't heard anything from the room, but maybe they kept it silent enough for me not to hear. Hmm.

"Good morning, Rose," Tasha said and then grabbed her keys from the counter. She gave Dimitri a look and then her eyes fell down on me again. She seemed to be scrutinizing me. Did she suspect something or what?

Um...

I faked a smile and waved. "Hey. I was hoping to catch you before you left," I explained. "I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay the night."

She nodded stiffly and then said goodbye and walked out the door.

When she was gone, I raised my eyebrows questionably at Dimitri. "What's up with her? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

He sighed and then relaxed a bit now that we were alone. His hands rested on my shoulders and his thumbs rubbed into my shoulders. "Yeah. She was mad that I didn't sleep with her last night."

Pulling away from him quickly, I turned around and stared at him. "What?"

Dimitri started shaking his head when he realized what his words sounded like. "No, no, not like that. I mean in the same bed."

"Where did you sleep then?"

He pointed to the sofa, and then pursed his lips.

"Oh." I didn't have to ask why he didn't sleep with Tasha. It was a given that he didn't feel right staying next to her after everything between him and I started happening.

The sofa did look really uncomfortable though.

I grabbed his hand and led him into the room I had slept in. I hadn't gotten the opportunity to fix up the bed yet, so it was still a bit messy when I threw Dimitri down on it.

Laying beside him, I rested my head against his chest and said, "You should get some sleep. The bed in here is more comfortable than the couch out there."

A smile crossed his lips, and my heart soared. I loved making him feel better. It was almost funny really. I hadn't even done much, but just showing him that I cared about him meant a lot. It lifted his mood. "I don't think I can get much sleep with you looking like that beside me."

I laughed and leaned up, resting on my elbow, so I could see him better. "Oh really? Should I start taking my clothes off?" I joked.

To my surprise he nodded and lifted me up so I straddled him. "Yes, please."

"Alright." I said excitedly. Being with him again got me all riled up. It seemed that last night, we were on the verge of having sex again... and I knew how much I still wanted him. So I would not be passing this opportunity up again.

I got off him and started undressing. He slipped out of his clothes as well.

When we were both completely bare, I got back on top of him and we started to kissing. Being in this room really seemed to set the mood, oddly. I almost felt like we were in an old country room or something. Smiling into our kisses, I thought that maybe we could have a little fun with this. I had never been too wild with my intimacies, but there was a first for everything.

I pulled away from him and dug my nails into his chest. "Sheriff, I'm afraid I've been a bad saloon girl. Please punish me."

My sultry voice threatened to break out into laughter, but I held it in when I saw his eyes. He seemed ecstatic at this his roleplaying idea and kissed me again. "We're going to play it like that then..." he mumbled and then switched our places. He twisted us so I was below him and then started attacking my neck. "I think you need to be spanked," he whispered against my skin, biting it in places.

He could so easily send shivers down my body.

"If you that's what you see fit, sheriff." I whined out and he ground himself into me. I arched up against him and moaned.

Dimitri slipped away from me and got up from the bed. His eyes grew dark with lust when he locked eyes with me. "Get up." He ordered and then grabbed my hips, showing me what position he wanted me in. Oh dear God. He really was going to do this, I thought excitedly. This was going to feel so good.

He had me get on all fours, with him stand behind me at the foot of the bed. And before I could see it coming, he spanked me.

I cried out in pain at the unexpected slap and breathed out heavily when it shifted to pleasure. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he rammed himself into me without warning.

"Oh God, Dimitri."

His hands slipped into my hair and then pulled my head back roughly. He leaned down until his face was beside mine. All the while, he still managed to keep pounding into me. The way he stretched my body this way and that drove me wild. "What did you call me?" He ordered, almost with authorty.

I realized my mistake. "Sheriff, I'm sorry. Oh, Sheriff. Don't stop. I've been bad. I deserve a good..." I trailed off, out of breath.

Dimitri released my hair and I slumped down a little. The pressure was building in my core and I knew I was almost there. The bed started creaking, when Dimitri started quickening his pace and I grabbed the sheets below me in a fit. I needed to hold onto something, anything...

"I'm almost there." Dimitri yelled, and leaned down again to kiss my back. He kept his hands buried deep into the skin of my hips and then slowed down a bit, dragging out the sensations and then he came.

I followed straight after and then collapsed onto the bed.

Dimitri flipped my body over and then laid over me. He gave me a gentle kiss and then said, "That was fun. Definitely made me feel better."

I smiled and laughed, wrapping my arms around his lean, sweaty shoulders. I lowered my voice.

"I'm glad Sheriff. I'll try to be a good girl next time."

**two hours later**

Now, Dimitri still laid in bed while I looked through the rest of his stuff.

He had a lazy smile on his face as he watched me move around the room. I didn't feel like putting my dress back on, so I wore Dimitri's shirt instead. I knew he loved seeing me in it, too.

We had spent the last two hours or so talking about his obsession with the old west, and it was one of the happiest time of my life. Just being there with him in a place other than the dojo felt great. It was almost like this was a place of our own...which had reminded me:

"Hey, I think I'm going to get that hotel room booked tomorrow for us." I had told him while running my finger along a couple spines of his collection of books. I turned back to him. "Is that okay with you?"

He nodded happily and said, "Of course. I'm looking forward to it, actually."

"Good," I stated and then leaned against a shelf. "Me too."

And we went on just like that, just basking in each other's company and acting like a real couple. Every so often, I'd look back at him to see him staring at me, or fingering the ring I got him that he had slipped on his finger just after we made love. I couldn't stop the smile that seemed to be permanently etched on my face.

I was just about to ask him about a collection of John Wayne movies he had in one of his shelves when I heard something in the other room. It sounded a lot like a door opening. In fact, I was certain that that was what it was.

My head jerked up and met Dimitri's eyes. We both stared at each other motionless. He had heard the sound too, and we both knew what it was. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. I didn't know what to do. That was the only thing I was capable of doing. Oh my God.

He shot out of bed and started getting dressed. I still stood without moving until he practically forced his shirt off of me. "Shit," he whispered and reached down to throw my dress to me.

For some reason, she had come back home. We were sure it was her a second later when her voice called out into the house. "Dimitri, where the hell are you?"

Tasha was here and she sounded pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear. Finally, it's happening. What do you think is going to go down? Do you think that Rose and Dimitri can get out of this one? It's all happening so fast and unexpected! But I guess things like that can never be timed out. They just happen. Why is Tasha home so early?<strong>

**And because I can... I have another story up now called The Violinist Who Stole The Dancer's Heart. You should go read it! Dimitri's a dancer in it. Sexy, right? Haha. I've also got two VA one-shots up that you should read too. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**You may hate me after this chapter. But, this had to happen. Hmm, you're probably wondering what this means... So read on to find out. Posted this before editing. If anything doesn't make sense, feel free to mail me or something.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter twenty<strong>

Just as I had my dress over all the important parts, the door was burst open and Tasha stood in front of Dimitri and I with a look of fury on her face.

All the breath I had been holding was released and it became dead silent in the room.

Tasha's eyes darted back and forth between Dimitri and I. If looks could kill, I'm sure we'd be dead.

Dimitri was the first to break the silence.

"Tasha..." He put his hands up to try and settle her as if she were about the explode. Not a smart move.

She entered the room, and pushed him back, as hot tears fell down her cheeks. As much as I wanted to be scared, which I was, I felt more guilty than anything else.

As Tasha gasped for breaths that weren't coming, she yelled out at Dimitri, "How could you?"

Of course Dimitri didn't have an answer, because, really, what could anyone say to that? He just stayed quiet as he stared at her. I didn't dare say anything for fear of her jumping on top of me and ripping my hair out... That's what I would've done if I was in her place.

Tasha's hand darted out and slapped Dimitri hard on the face. Then, she turned to me.

Oh boy.

She took quick steps up to me and then shook her head at me like she was disgusted and then reached for the necklace that Dimitri had gotten me off the bedside table and held it up. "I knew I had seen this necklace before." She threw it at me and I watched as it fell at my feet. She continued, "Your mother's wearing it in that damn picture we have in the hall." She was talking to Dimitri and facing him now.

While her attention was elsewhere, I picked up the necklace and held onto it.

I had no idea it belonged to Dimitri's mother. Why hadn't he told me? It already meant a lot to me—but knowing it belonged to his mother would've made it more special to me that it already was. To think that he loved me enough to give me something of his mothers? I shook my head as Tasha yelled something else out. This wasn't the right time to think about this.

But then again, how could Dimitri have been so careless?

It was stupid to think that we could keep this a secret. So much for waiting for the right time to tell her.

Tasha kept going on, "I didn't want to believe it. The looks between you...I tried to let them pass, but when I saw her wearing that necklace, that was it. My suspicions were confirmed." She shook her head angrily. "I come back from work to see if I'm right and what do I find? My husband and his fucking cheap whore." I flinched and let my eyes drop to my shoes.

When I looked back up, Tasha was out of the room and I just caught sight of Dimitri's back. He was going after her.

I didn't know if I should've stayed here or not. Leaving would probably be best. I didn't want to be around for this. Though I was a part of it, I felt that Dimitri needed to handle this on his own. It was about time for him to come clean to her.

Part of me was a teensy bit excited that this was happening. It was horrible to be feeling this way, but this meant that Dimitri and I would finally be able to be together for real.

With that positive thought, I started putting on my heels and fixing my hair. But then I heard something inside that wiped the small grin off my face.

"It's nothing." Dimitri said. "It doesn't matter."

Before then, the two of them were yelling at each other about this whole situation, and Tasha had seen the ring on his finger. She asked him 'what-the-fuck-it-was' and Dimitri's genius response was, 'nothing'.

I wanted to believe that he was only saying that to keep Tasha from going shitcrazy, but his voice sounded so true that I found myself believing what he said.

Did it mean nothing to him?

Peeking out of the door, I saw the two of them in the hall together.

A picture had fallen to the floor and I'd bet anything that it was the one of his mother with the necklace.

I stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall. I didn't exactly know what to do. I'd have to go past the two of them to leave and I didn't want to go near them just yet. The two of them looked tense.

God. I didn't know what I expected to happen when she found out, but I thought I'd at least be more useful than this. I was just standing here like an idiot. What should I be doing?

Tasha looked around Dimitri and saw me as I stood without a clue to what my point was here. Should I have been getting myself involved? No, that would make thing worse.

"Get her the fuck out of here Dimitri." Tasha ordered, crossing her arms and heading into their bedroom. She slammed the door shut and then Dimitri turned around to look at me.

His face was defeated and his eyes were worried and tired.

When he came over to me, I wrapped my arms around him and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen so soon." I leaned my head back from the crook of his neck and tried to kiss him but he moved his head so I caught his cheek instead. Ouch.

I tried not to think much of it, but it did hurt. But then again, with everything that had just happened, I guess I understood. Maybe...

"Rose..." he started and by god, I knew what that tone was. I had used it before. It was the tone of voice you used when you were going to break up with someone.

I pulled away from him angrily and gave him a look of disbelief. "What are you doing?" I asked him stupidly as if I didn't already know.

What the fuck?

Dimitri sighed and tilted his head to the side. He brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed it stressfully. After a few silent moments, he looked back up at me. "I have to fix things with her, Rose. She's my wife. _We_—you and I—need to break things off."

My heart dropped, and then words started piling out of my mouth. "Are you kidding me? After everything you said to me?" I started backing away from him. But the door was the other direction. Damn it. I should've left when I had the chance.

"Rose, she's my wife."

I shook my head. Was he fucking kidding? "Oh, now you're remembering?" My voice started rising up. This wasn't happening. "I thought you loved me?"

"Rose, I do. I just need to work things out. It's just for a little while. I just need to set things straight. It's only for a while."

I practically spit my words out at him now. "Fuck that. You can't just do that. If you love someone you don't break up with them. And screw that little while shit. We knew this would happen! She was going to find out eventually!"

"It was inevitable. I know, Rose."

He wasn't making any sense. He wasn't even fighting for us. He was just going to let us go?

"Fine. If that's the way you want it. I'll leave, but don't think for one second that I'll ever come back to you." I stormed over to the door, about to open it. I just had to say one more thing: "Your not a man. You can't fucking live up to anything you do. I hope you enjoy your marriage. God knows you're both on a sinking ship."

And then I slammed the door open.

Fucking Dimitri just had to follow me out.

Just as I got to the elevator, Dimitri's hand caught my arm and he pulled me back. His eyes were pleading.

"Don't go, Rose. I told you this was only temporary while I talk to her."

I ripped my arm away from him and pushed the ground level button on the elevator. "I can't believe you. She _knows_ about us Dimitri. What can you do? Talking to her won't fix anything. You can't have us both!"

"I don't want her. I only want you. I swear. I love you, Rose."

"Prove it. Go back to her right and now and tell her you want a divorce. Prove it to me, Dimitri. That's the only way."

"No, I—" The elevator doors started closing, but Dimitri held a hand out to stop them.

"Then it's settled. If you can't push your goddamned moral aside for me, then what we _had_ is useless. Now move so I can leave."

"Rose, don't. I don't—"

"You can't fucking have us both anymore! It doesn't work that way. God. I was so stupid. How could I have been so delusional to think that you would leave her for me. That's how you all are. Fucking greedy asses. You played me!"

"No, I—"

"And the worst part is, I let you do it." I said, focusing on nothing really. My vision was starting to blur with tears.

Dimitri reached out to comfort me, but I shook my head and pushed the button to close the doors. Again, Dimitri stopped them.

"Let me go, Dimitri." I pleaded, tears hotly falling down my face.

His eyes turned regretful and he looked like he wanted to stop me from crying but there was nothing he could do.

So, he dropped his hand and held my eyes until the doors closed.

When I got out of the building, I looked around at the street signs and realized that I wasn't too far from my own house. So, I started walking down the streets in my skimpy dress, as I held my arms to myself and cried.

This whole thing had probably meant nothing to him. I was just an easy girl for him.

I had started it all, but when I wanted to back out because it felt wrong, he pulled me in. Just like men did all the time.

Now he was going to go back to his wife and work things out. They'd fix their problems and they'd be happy again.

I couldn't even wrap my head around the fact that he was going to try and fix things with her when we had been together so many times. Hell, we had just had sex a few hours earlier too!

Did he ever even love me?

Or were those just stupid lies?

**twenty minutes later**

When I got back to my apartment, I slowly made my way into my room and then slumped down on the bed.

So much for renting that hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>There are probably less than five chapters left! The end is coming soon.<strong>

**So, did you like this chapter? Do you hate me? And what do you think of Dimitri being an ASSHOLE? He's seriously annoying and infuriating right now. EFF HIM! And what do you think about the whole situation? Do you think that Rose is overreacting? Should she have let him talk with his wife first? But it did sound like he didn't want to divorce his wife... Hmm. Confusing couple they are.**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**Next chapter here. I can't believe I got around 40 reviews for the last one! Most I've ever gotten for one chapter! Thanks so much! :D I'm glad you all like this story! Wanted to say: If there is anything in this chapter that doesn't make sense, don't be afraid to mail me or say something in your review. I didn't have the time to edit this chapter. So, please keep that in mind! If something is wrong, I'll correct it ASAP!**

**Anyway, I hope you love this chapter just as much. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter twenty one<strong>

It's been a full three weeks since I had last seen Dimitri.

I didn't want to think that it was the end of us, but it was starting to seem like it was.

He hadn't called or anything since then which led me to believe that he really had 'settled' it with Tasha. In fact, they were probably together right now anyway.

It was the weekend, so they'd probably both have the day off. I knew Dimitri closed the dojo on the weekends sometimes to get away from work so I assumed that's what he was doing...

Which was only reason I dared to actually walk by the dojo today. Not because I wanted to see him, or the building of peek in. Nothing weird like that. Or pathetic... Passing by it was the quickest way to get to Adrian's house. Or Sydney's house I should say.

Yes, I was going to see him. For a date.

I sighed as I stepped onto the sidewalk that was outside Dimitri's dojo.

After confessing to Lissa all about what had happened between Dimitri and Tasha and I, she comforted me as much as she could and then said the classic line that there were 'other fish in the sea.' So here I was, on my way to see Adrian who was going to take me the lunch. Lissa had set it up without telling me first and when she did, I couldn't get out of it.

She told me Adrian was ecstatic. Whatever.

I passed by the dojo warily, hoping that it really was closed today. And for once, someone out there was on my side, because it was.

"Thank God," I mumbled to myself and then looked down at the paper in my hands. The address was scribbled down on it. Looking up at the street names, I could tell that I was close. Closer to going out with a guy I could barely stand.

Just as I was about to step out into the street, I heard my name being called out. Naturally, it was the person I wanted to avoid most.

The dojo had been closed. Why in the hell was he here?

I cursed to myself and stopped walking. I didn't turn around in fear. I was scared that I'd go running back into his arms. That was how these things usually worked wasn't it? Like in the movies? The minute the guy comes back they make up and then the girl gets screwed over again. Sometimes literally...

But no. That was not going to happen to me. So, I stayed with my back turned.

"What?" I spit out.

I heard footsteps nearing me, after hearing the sound of the dojo's door bell. He must've been inside anyway, despite the closed sign. Damn it. Why didn't I consider that?

"I saw you from inside."

I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. "Okay? Good for you." I moved the keep walking.

His hand fell down on my shoulder to stop me and glared daggers at it.

Biting my tongue, I mentally scolded myself. His touch shouldn't be doing this to me. _I'm supposed to be mad at him!_

"I've been meaning to call you."

"I've been meaning to not answer."

I pushed his hand off of my shoulder and kept on walking.

He followed. "Rose, I wanted to explain some things to you."

"I don't have the time right now and I really don't want to hear you talk. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime."

"Rose, please hear me out."

Finally, I turned around to face him. I almost gasped at the sight of him. His eyes were tired, the bags under his eyes shown that he hadn't gotten enough sleep. His hair was frumpy and he looked outright disheveled. He was still beautiful to me, though. I couldn't deny that.

No matter how many nights I spent in my bed trying to convince myself that Dimitri was an ugly hideous lying scheming cow, he wasn't. Well, maybe two out of three, but he was _not_ ugly or hideous.

I averted my eyes.

"What is there left to say? I told you already. There's nothing left between us." That was a lie.

"You don't mean that."

I laughed humorlessly and crossed my arms. "Nice to know that after all of this you think I'm just kidding."

"I didn't say that."

"Might as well have. You don't take me seriously."

I eyed the paper with Adrian's address in my hand again and thought about how I better leave soon...but then again, I sort of wanted to put it off as much as I could. It's not exactly something I was looking forward to.

"You don't mean that." Dimitri repeated.

"Since you know me so well, can you tell me what I'm thinking right now?" I replied snarkily. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me.

Dimitri's eyes darted over my face and I suddenly felt like he was looking into my soul. It was an uncomfortable feeling, especially now with these circumstances. I looked away from him and wrapped my arms tighter around myself.

Dimitri ignored my question.

"I wanted to tell you what you had wanted to know that day. About the bad things from my past. I'm ready to tell you now."

Raising my eyebrows, I scoffed at him and shook my head unbelievingly. Was he serious? Now he wanted to tell me? When it was already too late?

"There's no point to it."

A car honking beside us brought me back to the reality of the situation and I pursed my lips. I better get going. I was already late and Lissa would get angry with me if I ended up showing up for Adrian really late.

I had decided that I was the one going to pick Adrian up because I didn't want him knowing where I lived.

Dimitri started talking, trying to explain himself, but I wasn't really listening. Eventually, I held my hands up to shut him up. It wasn't very effective. He just kept on this is rambling, because he knew that I was going to leave soon. He wanted me to hear it. Too bad.

When he started mentioning Tasha, I knew that was the end of it. I shoved my hand over his mouth and closed my eyes in annoyance.

When I opened them, Dimitri parted his lips under my hand. That was my cue to stop touching him. Bringing my hand back to my side, I cleared my throat and said something that I knew would hurt him... and maybe even shut him up for good.

"I have to go. I have a date with Adrian. Goodbye."

He flinched openly and before he could say one word, because I had deemed him speechless, I turned around and finally went back to walking.

Dimitri didn't try to stop me this time.

**fifteen minutes later**

When I reached the address on my paper, I stood in front of the door for a while trying to compose myself.

Seeing Dimitri had affected me more than I would've liked. I could still smell his scent, still feel his lips on my palm. The burn of his mouth on my skin wasn't fading anytime soon, it seemed.

After about five minutes, I told myself I might as well get this over with.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, but I heard the lock twist and then the door opened. Adrian leaned against the frame, looking nice in a button up with dark jeans. He did look good, I must admit. I looked down at myself and thought that maybe I should've dressed up more for this.

But Adrian shut me up a moment later when he said, "You look beautiful." I didn't even have to force my smile. It came easily with the compliment.

"Thanks. You look great." He shot me a happy smile and then closed the door behind him. I eyed him. "Were you watching me through the peephole?"

How else could he have known that I was here? I hadn't knocked yet.

Adrian laughed nervously and said, "Well yeah, I've been looking forward to this, Rose."

"Oh. Well, we should get going."

"Of course. I hope you like Chinese food."

I smiled at him and nodded. "I do actually. It's one of my favorites."

But during the whole time we walked over to the restaurant, I was only thinking about how Dimitri and I often ate Chinese together.

Dear God, was I really going to think about him when something as little as this came up?

But who was I kidding. Almost everything reminded me of Dimitri...

This was going to be hard. Getting over Dimitri, I mean.

If only I didn't have to...

* * *

><p><strong>More of a filler chapter, huh? Ah well. It's still a chapter. Listen, I've got school starting in two days, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but just know that I will try very hard! I'm hoping to get this story done before the end of this month. So bear with me! :)<strong>

**So what did you think? Don't worry, this story is indeed DimitrixRose! Just reminding you all of that! Thanks again!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**FINALLY. Oh my Gosh. I apologize for my lack of inspiration to write! That's really what this whole break was, if I'm going to be completely honest. I've sat down like ten times and tried to write another chapter, but nothing was coming out! Oh, and also, my favorite band broke up so I was very depressed (still am) thus all my chapters were moody and not good at all. Forgive me.**

**So after this, only two or three chapters left to go! Or at least I think. I'm not sure. But anyway, here we go. Finally, the long awaited next chapter!**

**Because of the long time skip in real life of me updating, I decided to do a time skip in the story as well. I thought it fit well. :)**

****I really do hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review it up!****

* * *

><p><strong>chapter twenty two<strong>

...**One Year Later**

I pulled the coat tighter against myself as I walked through the windy streets.

It had to be one of the windiest days known to man.

I cursed at the cold, and wondered if there was any type of clothing - other than a ski mask, because that would make me look like I was getting ready to rob a bank - that would actually cover my face aside from my eyes for, you know, seeing.

A scarf came to mind, but I couldn't remember that last time I had worn or bought one. I needed to invest in one of those.

A bump to my shoulder brought me back to attention and I realized I wasn't watching where I was going. Too lost in my incoherent thoughts. I mumbled a quick sorry to the person who shot my a dirty look as they walked past and then focused my eyes ahead.

It seemed like the weather had a big hating on this city. This year's winter was much harsher than last, that was for sure.

Now I was definitely begging for a sweet, warm donut. A donut; that was my reason for leaving my warm and toasty flat. A pasty. It was so worth it though.

Donuts were delicious.

Plus, I'd been craving them lately with all the cooking shows Christian had gotten me interested in.

I remembered not to long ago making fun of him for spending whole days watching the Food Network, but look at me now.

I wasn't a huge fan of the actual normal food shows, but the ones that had to do with treats and fattening foods? Yes. Love them.

The image of a girl stringing dough in a circle burned in my mind and I walked a little faster.

Soon enough, I was standing in the doorway of the place I had gotten back into coming every morning. Life had gotten back into motion after the whole commotion from last year. My whole being the other woman.

That was really what I had been after all. No matter how many times I tried to alter the truth and tell myself I wasn't, I was. Another thing I had been was delusional, but I was all over that now.

I had patched things up with Lissa after we had a rough patch right after Dimitri and I split things off for good.

She had told Christian about how I screwed up his aunt's marriage and said some things that offended me about my being the other woman and I got pissed at her which led to us not talking for a couple weeks. I soon realized though that she was right, but I hadn't deserved the cruelty in her words. I did however deserve better than what Dimitri had offered.

Better didn't equal Adrian though.

After that first date to the Chinese restaurant, I realized that Lissa had been too quick in pushing me to date someone else. I wasn't ready and Dimitri was honestly on my mind the whole time I sat with Adrian.

So, I pulled him aside after dinner, because I knew he was thinking about kissing me, and said this:

"I had a good time tonight Adrian, but I don't think I want to date anyone right now."

And Adrian, being the guy that he was, told me he understood and we parted ways. Soon after, he had moved back to wherever he lived and I hadn't heard much from him since, except from Lissa and Christian whenever they occasionally got a phone call from him. It had been a couple weeks since that had happened though.

I assumed that the only reason he had stayed as long as he did was for me. I shot him down pretty quickly though.

But other than that, nothing really eventful had happened this year. My life went back to its routinely ways and I always had the lingering thought in the back of my mind that something was missing.

A nagging voice told me that I knew exactly what that thing was, but it couldn't have been him.

It had been a whole year after all since we had last seen each other. And one person couldn't make such a big impact on my life that I felt like everything was dim compared to then.

Right?

...Right.

I stood a couple blocks away from my destination and waited for a couple cars to pass before walking across the street.

"Rose!"

My eyebrows raised involuntarily as I turned around hastily at whoever called my name through the frost. Standing still for one moment made me want to shiver.

My eyes met those of someone my thoughts were just passing over.

Christian.

A small smile found its way onto my lips and I waved him over to walk with me. He had his hands buried into his pockets. It seemed like he too had forgotten to dress super warm for the frost.

We seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, shooting me a small look before he took another step. I had on a thin zip up jacket, slippers, and a hat to cover my horrendous hair.

"You're one to talk." I muttered back and then wondered aloud, "Where you headed?"

"Same place as you probably. The shop?" His voice shook slightly as a powerful wind faced us head on. It was like trekking across Alaska (**shout out to she lives in a daydream**), not that I had ever done that.

After laughing, I nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Why else would Rose Hathaway be outside at this time in her slippers." He laughed himself and stopped with me at the end of the next block.

We waited for a couple cars to cross.

Almost there, I told myself.

"You've got a point. Got to have my food."

He smiled and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

Lissa would've been surprised at the easy banter the two of us had just shared. Usually, we were spitting insults down each others throats and getting on her nerves, but I think that that was just it. It only happened when was around.

Christian and I sort of had our own little agreement to make it seem like we hated each other - an understanding of some sorts. In all actuality though, I thought he was a pretty cool guy.

And I was happy to say that he didn't hate my gut anymore, because he did for a while there when Lissa had told him about what Dimitri and I had done.

But things had worked themselves out, meaning between Christian and I. I couldn't say the same for Dimitri and Tasha- I had no idea about the two of them. Their names hadn't come up in conversation ever.

It wasn't hard to understand why.

I had assumed that they were still together. I'm sure Christian would still hate my guts if they had gotten a divorce. Plus with Dimitri's morals, I don't see why they ever would have.

Lost in my thoughts, I heard the bell of the door ring and I followed Christian inside the shop. We had made it there in no time.

I sighed in relief as I started to get feeling back in my fingers and toes. I wondered if Lissa could put some coffee in bowls for me to put my feet in. If she didn't, I could play the guilt card and say something like: I'll get frostbite if I don't. Do you want me to lose my toes?

I smiled to myself and caught Christian staring at me oddly before his eyes found the girl standing behind the counter looking bored.

Her eyes lit up when she caught sight of the two of us together and she pulled her apron off and patted the back of a new girl who was going to take over as cashier for the next shift. Lissa was officially off.

"Hey guys." She said happily and kissed Christian quickly on the lips.

He wrapped an arm around her and we all went to sit at an empty table.

We talked for fifteen minutes or so before the two of them got up, saying something about making plans to see a movie, which is why Christian had come to meet Lissa when her shift ended.

They invited me to come with, but I refused, and told them my dire need for getting some fattening bread in me. The two of them laughed before rushing back out into the cold.

I had been in the shop long enough for my body to reheat again, so the coffee would not be needed.

Thank God, or else I'd have to freak out this new worker.

I walked up to the counter and waited for the woman in front of me to finish before I stepped up for my turn.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then heard the bell of the door cling. The cashier girl's eyes left mine and her mouth dropped slightly.

Scrunching my face up, I wondered if her boyfriend or someone had surprised her, but when I looked over my shoulder, I found that that was not the case.

Quickly, I turned back around and cursed under my breath.

There was no way out of this one.

After a whole year of not seeing him, here he was.

* * *

><p><strong>YES THAT IS WHAT I WANTED. Good chapter. I actually liked this one. Did you guys? Don't forget to review! I love it when you guys tell me what you think. Who do you think it is? Haha. It could be Adrian after all. It's been around a year since she's seen him. Or would that be too mean?<strong>

**I know exactly who it is, but I'm not telling. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**So, yeah, I've been getting reviews and mails asking when I'm going to update and here it is finally. In like what? A few months? I honestly don't know how long its been. Sorry for taking so long. I could come up with excuses, but why waste your time when you could be reading the next chapter? Like I said in the last one, the story is obviously coming to an end. There probably _won't_ be a sequel sadly, so you'll just have to imagine what happens next. Story isn't over yet though so don't imagine JUST yet.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

><p>Dimitri.<p>

He was here, and getting closer.

I lifted my eyes from the ground and saw that the cashier's eyes were still on the man behind me.

_I couldn't blame her_.

I mentally scolded myself for thinking such thoughts, and licked my lips anxiously. My hands felt sweaty all of the sudden.

Not exactly sure what to do in this situation, I cleared my throat awkwardly and stepped out of line. I pulled my bag higher onto my shoulder, and avoided meeting Dimitri's eyes as I walked the hell out of this place.

I faintly heard the cashier say, "What can I get you?", before I had the door open.

Risking one look behind me, I met Dimitri's eyes. The cashier stared at the two of us curiously before opening her mouth to speak again, but Dimitri was already coming toward me.

"Rose," he mumbled out almost under his breath. I was surprised I could even hear him.

After realizing that I was just standing there, I quickly made my way across the street, knowing that he was right behind me.

"Rose, wait up, please."

A feeling of panic overcame my body as I rushed across the icy road. I felt like I was in a movie being chased by the bad guy, if that made enough sense... I mean, it was Dimitri, and yeah, in my book he was a bad person, but not a killer. I was almost in hysterics trying to get away from him. The pounding snow and icy wind probably added to the rushing feeling.

"Rose, slow down!"

One wrong step on an icy patch sent me flying forward onto the concrete. I had made it across the street, only to fall on my face.

I landed painfully, because I wasn't able to get my hands out in time. I was pretty sure my lip was bleeding, but my body was too numb from the weather to be able to tell.

Without bothering to get up, I flipped my body around and saw Dimitri standing over me worriedly.

I was too preoccupied with him to be embarrassed.

"Are you okay? Jesus, your lip is bleeding," Dimitri cursed and then lifted his hand near my face like he was going to run his thumb over my mouth.

A flashback of us lying in bed together flooded my mind. It was almost like being back in the moment. Dimitri was over me, careful of his weight so he wouldn't crush me. He smiled that gorgeous smile of his and leaned down to give me the most passionate kiss I'd ever experienced. His fingers danced over my hips slowly.

When he pulled back his eyes rested on my lips and he lifted his hand from my stomach to my lower lip. He ran the pad of his thumb over my mouth and smiled softly.

I shook my head and moved back on my hands and feet. "Don't touch me," I bit out before using my sleeve to wipe at my mouth.

When I pulled it back, my sleeve was covered in blood. How bad had I fallen? I touched my fingers to my lips and flinched when I came into contact with the cut. I might've been numb, but I still felt the stinging pain.

"It's going to need stitches," Dimitri said, before grabbing my arm and standing me up.

I told myself it was the cold that made me shiver.

"No it won't." I said quickly, just because I felt like disagreeing with everything he said. He was probably right...

"Don't be like that."

I glared at him and then pulled what little warm clothing I had tighter around myself.

The light on this street had just turned red, so cars were stopping one after another. I deemed this as the perfect time to walk right back across the street.

I realized how crazy we must seem to the people on the streets, but I didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought.

Especially Dimitri.

"Fucking asshole," I muttered under my breath. It had been a year and I was still bitter about the subject. No matter how many times I told Lissa, Oh, it's okay. I'm fine, really I wasn't.

Maybe I was meant to be hung up over him for the rest of my life.

I recalled scoffing at those dumb girls in movies who were obsessed over one jackass their whole life. It pained me to realize that I had become one of them. Sure one year was a lifetime, but still, it had to count.

"You know what, Rose?" Dimitri yelled from across the street as I just made it to the other side. Thank God he hadn't followed.

I glanced over at him without saying anything and then just kept walking back toward my apartment.

He walked along with me but on the other side of the street.

"I don't know why I even try."

I scoffed loudly and stopped to look over at him. I yelled back, "Me neither." I stuck my hands in my pockets and went back to walking.

Before I realized it, Dimitri was right behind me. How he was able to get over the street that fast was lost to me.

"I don't know why I even gave into you that first day." He muttered into my ear as I tried to block him out. "It's all because of you, and your loose body. You practically-"

I turned around angrily and pushed him away from me. "Shut the fuck up. You were practically begging me to take you." I spit and only just realized how close I was when he breath hit my face.

"Finally," Dimitri said, "Finally, I get something out of you."

"So what?" I asked, backing away from him. Distance was needed between us. Definitely needed. "Is this more of your little game you have with me? Is this level 2? Because I was under the impression I lost a long time ago." I said wistfully. I stopped with the yelling. My tone was crossing the line of desperation.

I didn't bother trying to keep warm anymore. I was freezing and no matter how close I kept my arms to my body, that wasn't going to change.

"When will you see that this wasn't a game for me?"

"Are you still trying to convince yourself that you didn't play me? You don't give yourself enough credit, Dimitri. Please, realize that you used me and get on with your life. I don't know why you're trying to talk to me right now. We went a whole year without any communication and that was good. Let's go back to that, okay?"

I started to walk in the same direction again, before being stopped once more by the infuriating Russian following me.

"Rose," he called once more before turning me around and pressing his lips forcefully onto mine.

How dare he?

I pushed him away and noticed the blood on his lips from my cut.

He was some sick person.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"I love you, Rose."

I let out a big breath and felt my walls breaking one by one.

I couldn't take this anymore. "Why?"

"Because you're-"

"Why now, Dimitri? Why did you wait so long? Why didn't you come after me the day I left? I was practically begging you to come after me. Why didn't you come then, huh?"

He stayed quiet just as I expected he would.

I cursed at myself for breaking down in front of him. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not, with the constant pounding of water onto my face.

I was probably going to have a cold tomorrow. Damn it.

"Natasha and I are over. For good this time, Rose." He promised, his eyes roaming all over my face.

"That doesn't mean anything to me anymore, Dimitri."

"The divorce was finalized a long time ago."

"Congratulations, Dimitri."

He said nothing more.

I laughed spitefully. "I mean, what were you expecting? That I'd jump into your arms and praise you for separating from her? This was something you should've done a long time ago."

"But-"

"There are no buts this time." I interrupted, not wanting to hear any type of excuse he would for sure give.

"What can I do to make it up to you? Anything, Rose. Please."

I stared into his eyes and knew that it would be easy to give in. But I was stronger than that now. He had finally gotten the divorce he secretly wanted, but wouldn't allow because of his beliefs, but it didn't seem like such a big accomplishment to me anymore.

He seemed like a little boy in front of me now. Not a man.

It became clear to me now that that was all I had wanted. I had wanted him to grow up and do what he didn't want to, and now that he did, it meant nothing. It seemed like he was put back into that role, because he was begging in front of me.

Was I wrong for thinking that?

"Dimitri, I-"

He dared to move closer to me, and placed a hand on my cheek. He placed the other hand around my waist until I was locked in his arms. I felt warmth.

His eyes searched mine. "Tell me. Tell me you don't have feelings for me anymore. Tell me, and..." He stopped for a moment and his grip on me tightened. "And I'll leave you alone."

Could I really give all of this up? If I was being completely honest with myself, I had to admit that the last time I was _really _happy was when things between us were good. My pride would be gone forever, I noted, if I gave in. It would be _so _easy, I thought to myself.

"I don't have feelings for you anymore, Dimitri."

I forced out and backed out of his arms.

I was positive that I was crying now.

I was a strong person. That I knew for sure, so why was I crying? Did he really mean this much to me?

A voice in the back of my head said yes.

Hurt filled Dimitri's eyes as he seemed to sink within himself in defeat. He hadn't expected me to say that. Good riddance, the bitter part of me said.

But as he started to walk away from me, I felt myself ripping in two.

Did I want to be miserable? Did I want to never see Dimitri again?

No. The answer was no.

The thought of never seeing Dimitri again, never being in his arms again killed me. It drove me crazy.

Why had it taken me this long to realize?

The answer came immediately: because he had hurt me. We had done something wrong. We had an affair.

But something good came out of it, I thought to myself.

I found love. Everything didn't seem to matter anymore. We could talk through the issues, we could settle the differences, and we would have to get over whatever angry feelings we had toward each other. (Me more than him).

I found love, I thought again.

And that love was walking away.

Should I stop him or not?

"Wait!" I called after him and Dimitri looked behind his shoulder.

I ran to him, not caring about the ice or the fact that my lip probably looked like snowman all on its own.

I ran until I was right in front of him and I smiled before saying, "I lied."

And then I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his lips down to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>As I wrote this, I realized it was getting cheesy. Please disagree with me! I didn't want to come across as cookie cutter! What did you think? Bad or good? Whoa it's 2 AM, and I'm writing this? That's devotion :) haha.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: RM owns VA.  
><strong>

**Here it is: the last chapter. I know it's taken me forever to get this up. I have no excuses, because what's the point? But anyway, I'd like to let you all know that a lot has happened since last time I updated. Since then, I've met the lead singer of Augustana and have seen them in concert 4 times (yes, in one year)! I only mention this because I posted a one-shot when I first started listening to them called Just Stay Here Tonight, and when I came back on here and saw that, I thought about how long it's been since then and how funny it is now looking back on it. :) **

**Anway, I hope I didn't bore you too much with that story, and I really hope you enjoy the final chapter of White Blank Page. You guys deserved an ending, and here it is. **

* * *

><p><strong>the last chapter<strong>

When we finally pulled away from each other, he had the goofiest smile on his beautiful face. His eyes were still closed and if I didn't know any better, I'd say I'd just made him the happiest man alive.

His lips neared mine again to give me one more long kiss, and then he said, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

I sighed and lifted my hand to brush some hair out of his face, only for the wind to blow it right back to where it was. "We need to talk," was all I said, before interlacing his fingers in mine. Dimitri opened his mouth to say something but I shushed him with my free hand. "But not right now. We need to go to the emergency room."

He nodded and we started walking toward the building that we both knew was a couple blocks away. The perks of living in a city.

We made it across one street silently, when Dimitri said, "I thought you didn't need stitches."

I didn't have to look at him to hear the amusement in his voice. He was playing with me. Well, two can play at that game. I dug my nails into his hand until his cheeky face faltered. "If I were you, I'd hold off on the teasing, Belikov. You're still partially in the dog house."

"Partially?" He said, giving me a happy look.

I laughed, despite the stinging in my lip. I was starting to feel the pain more. "Yes, partially. You sleep outside, but can come inside for stuff."

Dimitri raised one of his eyebrows and gave me a look that sent shivers down my already freezing cold body. "Exactly what stuff?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I said, winking at him.

The rest of the way to the emergency room was like this, just light conversation. It never ceased to amaze me how we were able to reconnect so easily. I went from despising him, but secretly missing him, to talking to him like no time had ever passed.

I knew deep down inside me that no matter how many times I tried to deny him, my heart would somehow lead me back to him. There was just something between us, as corny as that sounded. Ah hell, I thought to myself as we walked inside the hospital doors, I can be corny every once in a while.

As we walked up to the woman at the front desk for papers to fill out, I watched as Dimitri explained what happened to the woman. I watched his features as he spoke and realized how much I'd missed him. He was perfection to me.

I knew I should have been holding myself at a distance from him, because of what he'd done, but I couldn't withdraw myself from him anymore. Now that he was here, and I had gave into him, I don't think I'd ever be able to let him go again.

But what's to say he wouldn't have an affair with someone else? My mind wandered. He had done it once, but then again so had I. Maybe he thought of the same questions in his head, I don't know. No, he wouldn't. I told myself. Why? Because I just knew he wouldn't. I could tell I had affected him as much as he affected me.

**an hour later**

After getting my lip stitched up, the both of us were at my door, standing next to each other with a silent question in both of our heads.

_Should he come upstairs?_

Dimitri watched my eyes for a moment and then gave me a kiss on the cheek and said he'd be back tomorrow so we could talk.

As he walked away, I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't think I could handle him being in my house tonight. Maybe in the future, but not right this moment. Baby steps, I told myself.

"Dimitri!" I called after him before he could get too far away.

He stopped and turned around, his eyebrows raised as if to ask what. I smiled and leaned against the door of my building. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He laughed heartily and nodded, then turned around to keep walking.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought what must have happened to him over the time we hadn't talked. He for sure ought to have lived somewhere else now. That much I knew. If not, then he would've had a while to walk in the cold. Maybe he lived closer to me now.

"That would be nice," I mumbled to myself and then laughed. The doctor had to numb my lip to stitch it up and my voice sounded funny when I talked.

Dimitri must be laughing the whole way home, I thought and then drifted off to sleep.

**the next day**

A knock on the door woke me up, and I realized I slept in. I checked the clock and it was already midday. Another knock at the door made me remember that it must have been Dimitri waiting for me.

Oh yeah, our talk.

I rushed out of bed, and then got to the door. As I assumed, it was Dimitri.

His eyes dragged over my body, noticing that I was still wearing what I had on yesterday, except it was now super wrinkly. He kissed my forehead without a second thought and said, "I woke you up."

I smiled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and nodded. "It's alright. I slept in. Let me go freshen up and I'll be out in a second."

He sat himself down on my sofa and that was where I found him after a few minutes in the bathroom.

"So," I started out, ready to talk.

He held a hand up to stop me though and said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go first, seeing as how I'm really the only one who has something to explain himself for."

I cleared my throat and sat down across from him in a chair comfortably. I nodded for him to continue.

"The reason why I didn't leave Tasha until I did is because well, you already know that it was hard for me to get a divorce. I'm not very religious as you must know, but I wanted so badly to not have a failed marriage. When I was young, I had to live with my parents going through that, and I didn't want to let my mother down when she used to tell me not to ever act toward a woman like my father had. She had high wishes for me, and I didn't want to let her down. I didn't want to be seen as a failure. I just hadn't realized that I rushed into that life too soon. It wasn't going well, and then I met you and I realized made a mistake in marrying Tasha."

His eyes met mine and I saw all of his emotions out in the open. This wasn't just something he would go and tell anyone. He was being completely open and vulnerable with me right now. So I kept quiet and urged him to go on.

"I should've waited for you." He said, almost to himself. I smiled to him and stood up to sit myself next to him. I grabbed his hand in mine and kissed his bare arm. He wore a plain t-shirt.

"It's okay," I told him, wanting to comfort him desperately. "You have me now. I'm not letting you go."

When the words left my mouth, I knew they were the truth. No matter what he said today, I wasn't going to let him go. I had already forgiven him. It was all in the past. I really believed that, so I said it out loud.

"It's all in the past now. You don't even have to keep talking. You're forgiven. Whatever happened has happened. It's done with."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, but I need to tell you one more thing."

"Yes?"

"The reason why I didn't go after you right after the divorce... I felt like I should give you time. I didn't think you'd want to see me. If I hated myself as much as I had, I couldn't even think about how much you must have hated me. I felt so guilty." He couldn't look me in the eye.

"Hey," I said gently, before cupping his cheek and angling his face so he had to look at me. "Thank you for telling me."

"The burden of that was so heavy," he said. "But I take full responsibility. It was my fault."

"I'm the one who seduced you," I admitted.

It was almost funny. Before today, I blamed everything on him, and now I was taking the blame as well. I guess when he admitted his wrongs, it only felt right to admit mine.

"I didn't resist," Dimitri said.

Risking a lot, I dared to move his hands from out of his lap and then straddled his waist. His eyes widened at how forward I was being, after only just being back together sort of for a day.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and started rubbing the knots out of them. His eyes closed and he was less tense almost immediately. I rested my cheek on his and whispered in his ear, "It's almost impossible to resist me, Comrade."

He laughed and it was the best sound in the world. He turned his head to the side and his lips found mine.

We had been through a lot together, but in the end we were able to work out everything.

And in the end, I had gotten him. One act of seduction had led to a romance that I never expected.

True to my word, I never let him go after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much to you guys for sticking with me. I have another story in the works. I'm thinking it'll be about Rose and Dimitri post Last Sacrifice. Not sure when that'll come about, but look out for it. I really hope you all like the ending of this story. I've put so much into it, and I felt like you guys needed a good ending. Again, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks - Danielle<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: RM owns VA.**

**Just because, I decided to write a little epilogue. I was missing these versions of Rose and Dimitri. :) I hope it clenches your thirst! I felt like you guys deserved more than the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>the epilogue<strong>**  
><strong>

**three years later**

"Daddy, don't hurt yourself," I called, sitting lazily in a chair at Dimitri's dojo. I rubbed my belly lovingly, watching my man in action.

He was currently doing pull-ups to the extreme. I could see the pain in his eyes. He was really pushing himself today. Why, I wasn't sure. It was like he was trying to show off.

We'd been here all day. Dimitri was here for work, but I decided to tag along because I was tired of being cooped up in our apartment all day.

Being pregnant meant waddling around on swollen feet, and since we didn't own a car, it was a hassle to walk all the way here, but I sucked it up because I knew it would lead to moments like this.

Moments where Dimitri was hot flaming sex on legs (not that he wasn't _always_ sex on legs) and sweaty and wet and, "Oooh," I moaned, loud enough that Dimitri's grip on the bar slipped. Pregnancy was really spicing up our sex life. Now, whenever I wanted Dimitri, I just couldn't restrain myself. Which was bad - or good, however you saw it - in some circumstances.

Like when we were out shopping for furniture to put it the baby's nursery at a department store.

I dragged Dimitri into one of the women's dressing rooms and had my way with him. It was one of the most exciting things I'd ever done.

And with the way things were going today, I was going to take him on the damn dojo floor. That wasn't anything new though. We'd done the deed here many, many, _many _times.

Smiling to Dimitri, who was wiping sweat off his brow as he looked at me, I lifted my shirt up a bit to show off my belly. I knew it drove him wild. His eyes not only shined with lust, but enormous amounts of love as well.

He approached us, my baby and I, and leaned down to give me a kiss.

"I love when you look at me like that," I whispered, my forehead resting against his. He pulled my lower lip between his teeth and tugged. "Mmm, and I _love_ when you do that." Dimitri laughed. I pushed him away, smacking his arm softly. The feel of his arm muscles was too much. I kept my arm there and let my fingers dance over the contours of his bicep. "Do you know what you do to me?"

Dimitri smiled and kissed me again, resting his hand over my bare belly. In a loving gesture, I placed mine on top of his.

"Do you know what _you_ do to me, Roza?" he asked, moving his free hand down my leg. I almost moaned again. He was the only person who could do this to me.

I was so glad I met him in that coffee shop now. It had been a struggle for us for a while there, when he was still married to Tasha, but it all worked out in the end. We were meant to be together, and I truly believed that. We found each other in the end.

He slipped my shoe off and started massaged the sole of my foot. Another smile tore at his lips when he saw my head fall back in pleasure. My feet were so sore, and he knew it. He knew that he was playing to his strengths right now.

He was really sucking up to me today. It made me wonder why. I wasn't complaining at all, but I was really curious.

He had give me a wonderful show with his exercise routine, and now he was rubbing my feet.

Either he really wanted to have sex with his girlfriend of three years or something else entirely was happening.

I didn't really find the mind to care, though because the feel of his hands on my skin drove me insane. Slowly, he worked his hand upward and he moved his other hand so he could massage both of my calves.

"You really want me today don't you?" I asked, laughing when a small smile graced his lips.

"I want you everday."

"But you don't do _this_ everyday," I said, gesturing to his sweaty self and the exercise equipment. "What's going on? Are you feeling guilty about something?" I asked, fear gripping me for a moment. I stopped breathing. "Did Tasha call again?"

Dimitri's eyes widened and he hurriedly shook his head no. I relaxed immediately. "No, I told you she wasn't going to call again." True, he had. Apparently Tasha had tried to get a hold of Dimitri a few weeks ago, trying to slip her way back into his life. He had recounted their conversation to me many times.

Because I was pregnant, I had grown very angry and jealous of the fact that Tasha was trying to contact Dimitri, especially because she probably had her same skinny body while I was over here blown up like a twinkie. Dimitri had endlessly told me that she was a part of his past and that he had turned her down gently.

But something told me that he hadn't been as gentle as he had claimed. He seemed so sure that she wouldn't call him again, almost like he was blackmailing her or something. That was none of my business though. I didn't want to know about that stuff. As long as she stayed away, I was happy.

"I know," I admitted. "but spill. I know you better than to think all this is normal."

"Geez," Dimitri joked. "You make it sound like I never do anything for you."

"Aw. Did Mommy hurt Daddy's feelings?" Dimitri simply smiled and then leaned up to kiss me again.

I loved that things were like this between us now. We were only a couple years older than when we first met, but I felt like being together really caused us to grow. Plus, now that we could openly be together, I could have my way with him whenever the hell I wanted.

He was _mine_.

Dimitri's mouth opened and closed a couple times, so I knew he was going to come out with it. I listened attentively when he finally opened up. He pushed a strand of his hair behind his ear and cleared his throat. For a moment, all I could imagine was myself on top of him, riding him like I had in his old apartment...calling him cowboy. I giggled at the memory.

I returned back to Dimitri who was looking at me fondly. He stopped his movements and then got up to get something from his workout bag. From where I sat, I couldn't see what he had pulled out, and he hid it from me when he came back.

He knelt back down and started talking to my belly, our son who currently had a month left before showing his face to the world. "You see, baby, Mommy here is really special to me." I smiled. "We didn't meet on the best circumstances, and there were a lot of bumps in the road, but it led to you. The best bump of all." I laughed, and his eyes shot up to mine. "I love Mommy so much."

"I love you too, Daddy," I added, though he wasn't finished.

He placed one of his hands over mine, then pulled it to his lips. "Since the day we met, all I ever wanted was to give Mommy the world. She deserved more than me, and still does, but I'll try forever to satisfy her and keep her happy to make up for our first year together. So, with that in mind - with you in mind, Baby - I'd like to ask Mommy to marry me."

My mouth dropped. His words sunk in, and I looked down to my hand as he slipped a ring onto my finger. I didn't go all the way, because my hands were swollen. I laughed happily and smiled so wide at the sight.

"Are you sure?" I blurted out, not really sure why. This was a big commitment and I guessed I was a little insecure because of his first marriage. He had admitted to not wanting to fail with his first marriage because of his parents, and I didn't want ours to fail. I didn't want him to feel disappointed again.

"Roza," Dimitri said, his voice sounding so incredibly sincere. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I should've waited for you. Your insecurities are nothing to worry about. We're supposed to be together. This isn't out of the blue. I've been thinking a lot about this. I want to take that step with you. I want to be able to call you - the mother of my child - my wife."

I smiled at him, pulling his lips to mine, kissing him as passionately as I could.

"Come here, Daddy," I whispered against his lips and starting tearing at his shirt. I had waited long enough.

Soon, like I anticipated, we were both on the floor of the dojo, our hands begging to touch each other anywhere we could reach. I straddled him, our bump between us. For a quiet moment, he pulled away and rested both hands on our baby.

We were both breathing heavily. "This is the most beautiful sight," he said fondly, taking my image in.

A wide grin on my face, I forced his hands up to my breasts and then started to kissing him again. We had discarded out clothing minutes before and I was so ready for him.

Lifting myself up, I positioned him below me and then slowly slid down onto his hard length.

We both signed in unison at the feeling. Making love with him felt like a new adventure every time.

Instead of going full force like I had wanted at first, I kept the pace slower, more intimate. It felt so right to be doing this right here, right now now that we were engaged.

I moved up and down on top of him, his hands at my hips giving me a little support because this was really going to make my body ache later, but I didn't care. He was all that mattered right now. Dimitri, Baby, and Future were the only things that were important now.

"Oh Dimitri," I called when I found _that_ spot. I moved at an angle so I could keep hitting it. Oh God. This was bliss.

He gasped for breath below me and then shivered when I climaxed on top of him. He kept driving into me, riding out my orgasm until he himself joined me in pleasure.

I would've stayed on top of him, but the position wasn't comfortable with Baby in the way. So Dimitri helped me off of him, because my legs were a little shaky and unstable right now, and then turned me around so I was laying with my back to him. He kept one arm under me and had the other rubbing over my belly gently.

It was amazing to think that I could be this in love with someone. If I had thought I was head over heels in love with him back when we started our love affair, then this was mind blowing fire work over the moon drive me insane love. I had never experienced something so intense.

"I'm so happy that we found our way back to each other," I expressed, recalling our brief time apart. Our one year split was probably one of the worst years of my life.

The bad parts in our relationship weren't even relevant anymore.

"Me too, Mommy," he said sleepily.

"You know, now that we're engaged, you can call me Wife."

Dimitri shifted under me, and I knew I had made him really happy. "Mrs. Belikov." I could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice. "Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"Mmm."

"You know, now that I think about it," Dimitri started, "I don't think you ever gave me an answer."

I laughed and then laced his fingers in mine. "What we just did wasn't an answer enough?"

He made a funny sound, and then I craned my neck up so I could plant a trail of kisses on his neck.

"There is nothing I'd want more than to be Mrs. Belikov," I confessed, officially giving him an answer. "I love you."

"Me too."

**a month later**

"He's an eager little one isn't he? Our Ivan. He couldn't latch on fast enough," I said happily, gazing at the sight of our son suckling for milk forcefully.

The three of us were in our apartment, sitting in Ivan's nursery. Low piano music played from the radio that Dimitri insisted on buying for the room. He said it would help in calming Ivan down for bed. He was right.

I had given birth to Ivan, named after an old friend of Dimitri's, four days earlier, and was very sore from the experience, but I didn't dare complain. The sight of Ivan made it all worth it. To think that we had created this angel, this masterpiece.

It really reminded me of how much I had matured over the last couple years. This life suited me more, I thought.

Dimitri looked down at Ivan and glided a finger over our son's brown hair. "Just like Daddy," Dimitri said, cupping my other breast. Now normally I'd push him away for the gesture but I let him. I knew it was only a show of affection.

Smiling tiredly at him, I basked in how incredibly warm his hands were. He placed another hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Ouch," I whispered when Ivan tugged a little too rougly.

Dimitri of course thought that he had placed his hand somewhere where it hurt and jumped back. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, and then grabbed him by the shirt sitting him back down. "Like I said, your son is eager. Nothing I can't handle. I'm a strong Mommy," I declared proudly, though my voice was quiet. I was really, really tired.

I felt like I'd fall asleep any minute now.

When my eyes opened next, Dimitri had his head resting on the arm rest of the chair and Ivan was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I covered my chest and sat up. Moving slowly, I stood and placed Ivan in his bed.

I flipped the baby monitor on and leaned over Dimitri to wake him. I imagined he couldn't be comfortable with the way he was sitting.

"Dimitri," I whispered, shaking him. He lifted his head, a clear imprint of the arm rest on my forehead. I almost laughed, but didn't want to wake Ivan. He was a light sleeper.

"Hmm?"

His eyes were tired as he started to look around him.

"Where's Ivan," he asked, still half asleep.

"He's sleeping, come on. Let's go to bed."

**eighteen years later**

"I'm going to miss you so much," I cried, wrapping my arms tightly around my son.

Ivan, who just carried his last bag out the door, was heading off the college. He was leaving out of state and it broke me heart that I would get to see him everyday.

An unknown amount of tears continued to fall down my face.

"Mom, please don't cry. If you start crying, then dad will start crying, and then I'll start crying." I laughed and then sniffled.

"I'm your mother. I'm allowed to cry, damn it. I'm just going to miss you so much."

Ivan, the spitting image of Dimitri, pulled away from me eventually, placing a comforting hand on my cheek. Dimitri stood behind us, biting his lip like a mad man. I knew he was trying to control himself. We had talked the night before about how much we were going to miss our first born now that he was leaving us.

Marie was still in her early teen years so we had a few more years with her, but it wouldn't be the same without our son.

"Ivan, we're so proud of you, son," Dimitri said, pulling his son into a tight hug. They said their words and had their own male version of goodbye. I knew the moment Ivan really left, Dimitri would run off to our room and mope.

He stood at the door, and we all had a moment of silence. This was it.

I couldn't stand it. "Oh, come here one more time," I whimpered, pulling him back into my arms. "I don't want to let you go. Call the college. Tell them you're not going."

"Roza," Dimitri said, placing a hand on my head running it through my hair comfortingly. "We have to let him go."

"No we don't," I protested, holding onto Ivan even tighter.

"Roza," Dimitri tried again, this time placing both hands on my shoulder. I turned to look into his eyes. They spoke paragraphs. _We have to let him go_.

Hiccuping, I pulled away and wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much," I said for the third time.

"We all will," Dimitri added.

Ivan stood with his hands in his pockets, looking sadly at the both of us. I could tell that he was a little somber about leaving us too, but he was growing up. I'm sure he couldn't wait to leave, but I knew he'd be homesick as soon as he did. There was no easy way to say goodbye. "Where's Marie?" He asked, wanting to say goodbye to his little sister.

She had locked herself in her room all day, dreading Ivan's departure.

She really looked up to her older brother, and didn't want to see him go. That made three of us.

"I'm right here," called a little voice from the hallway. Marie, with her long brown hair like mine, walked into the room and threw herself at Ivan. "I'm not going to sob like mom did, don't worry."

"Hey, I can't help myself." I said, trying to joke, but nothing could lift my mood right now. Dimitri kissed my temple.

"You have to come back for my birthday, okay?" Marie pleaded, not wanting her brother to miss an important day to her.

Ivan patted her head, and then they split up. "I'll do my best. I don't know how my schedule's going to be."

When Marie made a face, Dimitri said, "He has other obligations now, Marie. Don't be sad. If he can't make it, it's because he's too busy."

Ivan sighed and then smiled softly to his little sister. The two had a relationship that I'd never be able to understand. Brother and sister. When Marie turned three, the two of them competed so much for Dimitri and I's attention but since then had come to an understanding. Sure they fought, but at the end of the day, they were two loving siblings who loved, and sometimes couldn't stand, each other. He looked into her eyes and said, "If I have to walk here, I will. I promise I'll be here for your birthday."

I was about to say something, because I knew he might not have been able to keep that promise. After all, Marie's birthday was in the middle of October, during classes. But I said nothing. If Ivan wanted to make the commitment, he could. He was growing up. He could decide things for himself now that he was going off on his own.

A sob came out of my mouth and everyone turned back to me. God, if twenty year old me could see me now. She'd have a ball at my appearance.

Upset, I walked out of the room and tried to calm down. "You knew this day was coming, Rose. There's no avoiding it. Man up and control yourself," I said to myself.

"Honey, Ivan's leaving..." Dimitri said, joining me in the other room. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's going to be lonely without him."

Dimitri kissed my forehead, a small smile on his face in an attempt to comfort me. Small marks of crows feet showed around his eyes. He was aging beautifully. He had signs of aging in places here and there, like some graying hair, but he never looked better. I'd never get tired of gazing at him.

"Hey, hey, beautiful. No more crying. We still have Marie, and this isn't goodbye. We'll see him again."

Sighing, I nodded and kissed his lips quickly before we returned back into the other room to say our goodbyes. This time, I didn't hold onto him for dear life. I let him go.

The three of us watched as Ivan headed down the steps of our house that we bought a couple years after Marie was born.

"I'm going to miss him," Marie said, before walking upstairs and quietly closing her door.

"Me too," I whispered, waiting until Ivan's car was out of sight before I started crying again. This time, Dimitri joined me.

**many years later**

**Third POV**

The nurse sadly watched on as the man's shoulder's shook uncontrollably. He was the husband of the woman that the doctor was taking care of. She had just passed away.

Her lips frowned, and her heart went out to the man in the room.

The doctor stepped out of the room to give him some privacy and joined the nurse in the hall.

"It's always sad when this happens."

"Don't I know it," she said, averting her eyes to look through a couple papers regarding the deceased woman. _Rosemarie Belikov, age 79_. She sighed and then bit her lip.

She had signed a contract saying that she wouldn't get personally attached to any of the patients or cry in front of them, but she had known the couple before her for years, since she had just started here as an intern.

She heaved out a breath remembering the first time she met them, and each time after that. She could tell how much the two loved each other. Their love was palpable each time she was in their presence. She could see it in their eyes every time. She only wished she could one day have a love like theirs.

Her shoulders shaking, she excused herself and rushed into the bathroom to cry.

**Dimitri's POV **

"Roza, oh, Roza." I cried, burying my face into her cold hands. I gripped them tightly in mine, trying to warm her up, but she was so cold.

I remembered back to a couple hours earlier. We were both at home and I was serving Rose and I both bowls of our favorite cereal. She was in the other room watching something, waiting for me.

I was getting the milk out when she called me from the other room. Leaving the bowls, I rushed inside, worried that something was wrong. She called my name until I came into sight.

"Dimitri," she said, and I knelt down beside her. The look in her eyes said it all. Tears fell down my face. "Oh, Baby. Please don't cry, Baby. You know I can't stand to see you cry."

"_No_, it's not time." I pleaded, kissing her hands with my wet mouth.

She grabbed my face in her hand and smiled sadly. "We knew this day was coming," she said almost like she was comfortable with it. "These last few days were great, with my energy burst, but now I'm just so tired."

My shoulder shook. "No," I mumbled, not wanting to believe it. _Not Roza._

"Baby, it's going to be okay. You hear me?"

No. It wasn't going to be okay. Today was not happening. No. I couldn't imagine a world without Roza in it. "I can't handle this."

"Hey, hey. Yes you can. You have to be strong for the both of us, for the kids. Honey," she started.

"I love you so much," I whispered, burying my face into her neck. I tried to memorize her scent.

She held me tightly to her. "I love you too," with that, she stood.

We both walked to the car silently.

We had been in the hospital room for an hour or so when Rose suddenly, grasped my hand tightly. I looked up fearing the worst, but she only smiled down at me, her eyes forever gentle. I had yet to stop crying.

"Baby, don't be sad." She placed our hands over my heart, sending endless warmth into my chest. I couldn't let her go. "I'm not leaving for good. I'll always be with you, right here." She patted the skin over my heart. Her smile didn't make me feel any better, but I basked in her touch and beauty.

We talked lightly after that. Talking about trivial things like the weather. My mind couldn't comprehend anything. All I could tell her over and over was how much I loved her.

Soon, she asked me to get something to drink. She complained about her throat being dry, so reluctantly, I got up and walked down the hall to a nearby vending machine. I bought a bottled water, and headed back toward the room. The doctor stopped me from outside the door.

When the words left his mouth, I pushed past him and rushed into the room.

My Roza, my beautiful Roza, had tricked me. She didn't want me to see her in her last moments, so she asked me to leave. I was so angry with her. I didn't want her last sight to be an empty hospital room.

"Damn it, Roza," I whimpered, pushing the memory away.

I moved to interlace our fingers, when I realized a small rolled up piece of paper in her hand. It wasn't there before. I pried the paper gently from her loose grip and unrolled it. It read,

_I'll always be with, my beautiful husband. You gave me the world, and more. Don't ever doubt that. Please don't be angry with me for sending you away. It was for the best. I love you, always. I'll wait for you. This isn't the last time we'll see each other. I just know it. Give Ivan and Marie hugs for me, and kisses. I love you, so very much._

Curling the paper back up I looked at Rose's closed eyes. I stood, and bent down, my lips pressing down on her forehead for the last time.

**a couple months later**

I stood beside the bed, my hand gently running over my husband's arm. He was in bed back at our house. The radio alarm had been on for a while. I couldn't muster up enough energy to turn it off. Some piano music played gently, and I smiled, fond of this song. It was one I remembered hearing while in the nursery feeding Ivan while he was a little baby.

His cold body was resting gently, lifeless. I now knew how horrible it was to see someone you loved like this.

With one last look, I moved over to the living room. Everything was how I left it. When I caught sight of the kitchen, I could almost imagine the two bowls of cereal he had been serving months ago.

I gazed at the many pictures we had on the wall. Images of Marie and Ivan through the years. A picture of Dimitri and I, young and good as new, at the dojo. One of us on our wedding day, with my small, barely noticeable baby bump.

My eyes looked over to another image, of Lissa and Christian, in their younger years. I smiled sadly at their picture perfect faces. They had both died in a car accident a couple years ago. Dimitri had held me two days straight in our bed when that happened.

If I had tears, I'd surely be crying them now. I really missed them. In the little time I spent away from Dimitri and my children, I had tried searching for them, going to their house, which was now being lived in by a new couple who had a beautiful little boy that reminded me of Ivan, but still, I hadn't found them.

Maybe Dimitri and I could find them together.

I waited a minute to garner an enormous amount of energy. Then, I dialed a familiar number on the house phone. I waited as it rang and rang until my son's voice came over the line. I didn't have the power to speak, but if I could I would've told him I loved him and his sister so very much.

"Dad? Hello? Are you there?" I set the phone down, listening until the line cut off. I waited in the hallway until I heard a knock on the door.

It was Ivan. I unlocked the door for him and watched as he stared at the knob oddly. It had been locked a second ago.

He walked right through me, and I felt a little of his emotions. He was worried, and afraid of what he'd find.

"Dad?" He called again, wandering down the hall.

I left after that, not wanting to watch as my son came across my husband's body.

With the snap of a finger, I stood several miles away in front of a familiar building.

Dimitri had sold the building to a couple who remodeled it into a small cafe. It looked completely different now, but when I opened the door and walked in, I was in the dojo.

Dimitri, back in his 24 year old self's body, sat on one of the mats, stretching. Smiling softly at me, he patted the spot next to him and I joined him. He wore the same clothes he had on many years ago the day we first met. When I looked in one of the wall mirrors, I was back to my young age as well, wearing my white tank top.

I smiled, then looked over at the empty doorway nearby where I had seduced Dimitri. I looked back on the memory fondly.

Dimitri stopped for a minute and pulled my hand into his.

"How do you think they'll take it?" He asked, keeping our kids in mind, though they weren't kids anymore.

Ivan, now married, lived in a house a couple miles away from ours, with his wife Meredith and two children, Elizabeth and Clara. Marie, who now lived in another state, was living with her boyfriend of five years. And if I my snooping around had gotten me anywhere, I had it on good authority that Alex, her partner, was going to propose sometime soon.

I really hoped Dimitri's death wouldn't haunt them for too long like mine had.

We were still here. We just couldn't communicate with them.

"They're strong," I replied, looking at our wedding rings, which we both wore. "It'll be hard for them at first, but we raised them well. Besides, we can leave little hints of our existence around them for comfort."

Dimitri nodded, accepting my answer and then stood suddenly. I looked up at him expectantly, and he leaned down, picking me up in his arms. He walked us over to the small room and sat me down on the cooler like he had all those years ago when our romance was first blossoming.

"I believe we have some catching up to do, Mrs. Belikov," he said, lifting my tank top over my head. He immediately went to kissing my lips desperately.

I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, loving how perfectly we fit together.

"I'm two steps ahead of you, Comrade."

* * *

><p><strong>outtake<strong>

"I think this is the place," I said, tugging Dimitri along with me. "Come on, old man. You're 24 again. Speed it up."

Dimitri laughed and sped up at my request. I really loved this. We were young again, and able to be with each other for a million lifetimes.

We were expecting Ivan's appearance in our world soon, which made me incredibly sad, but also made me look forward to his arrival. He had lived a long life. Longer than Dimitri and I had lasted.

We walked through the doorway, into the little house. It had been so long since I was last here. It was like being in a dream.

Dimitri and I were in Lissa's first home, the one she grew up in with her family before their deaths. For a brief moment, I wondered if we would find her family here, if not Lissa and Christian themselves. It would've been nice to see Rhea, Eric and Andre again.

This was the last place I could think of to find them. The place was deserted and worn down on the outside, but when we walked in, I felt that familiar buzz of spirit, and the place transformed before our eyes.

"I think they're here!" I shouted gloriously, rushing into the house. It look exactly like it had when I was here as a child. "Lissa? Christian?" I called, walking into each room.

I heard movement upstairs and pushed Dimitri out of the way, talking the steps two at a time. _Hey, it had been a really long time since I had seen them_. I didn't think I'd be able to last any longer without hearing Lissa's comforting voice, or Christian telling me something sarcastic.

I called their names again, stopping at the top of the stairs. Dimitri came up behind me, his voice calm. "I don't think they're here, Rose. I'm sorry.'

I pulled away from him, trying to remember which room was Lissa's. "They have to be."

Moving over to a nearby door, I opened it to find the room empty. I frowned, stepping into the room. I turned to Dimitri, feeling completely hopeless. I didn't know where else to find them.

Suddenly, Christian came bounding out of the bathroom in his youth like Dimitri and I, with Lissa running after him. Their lively eyes widened at the sight of us, and suddenly, Lissa stopped. Her eyes bore into mine. The laughter in her voice gone, now replaced with disbelief.

I could imagine tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Lissa."

"Rose!" She cried, throwing herself into my arms. I held onto her tightly as Dimitri smiled across the room to Christian, who looked at us like we were a happy memory. Old friends.

Still in Lissa's tight hold, I reached my hand out and pulled Christian into our hug by his shirt.

"Christian."

Dimitri joined us, Lissa pulling him into the group hug like I had Christian.

Seeing them felt like coming back to family. Dimitri was my home, my children were my life, and these two were family.

"We missed you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>Now this feels like a proper ending. I'm so glad you all enjoyed this enough to comment and favorite and alert and everything. I hope you liked this last addition to the story. Now, I'm for sure done with it. Thank you so much for reading. It has been a pleasure.<strong>

**As a last mention, I have some other stories up if you'd like to check those out.**

**Thank you again, Danielle.**


End file.
